Thicker Than BloodRewrite
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Harry is taken from the Dursleys by his new neighbors after Vernon hits Harry with his car. Life at Hogwarts gets more interesting with the Boy Who Lived being disabled and even more so when unusual Death Eater activities bring in the NCIS team. X-over!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was re-reading this story and decided that it needed an overhaul. I'm leaving the original up for comparison purposes.

HARRY POTTER: Thicker Than Blood—Rewrite

Blake Thorton stood in the front yard of Number 3 Privet Drive, enjoying the feeling of the soft, green grass on bare feet. It was quiet and peaceful here in England, unlike when he'd been a police detective in Manhattan, New York in the United States. The people here were friendlier and it felt good not to be the hard, long arm of the law that was necessary in New York. At 36 he had been lucky to survive multiple gunshot wounds—an occupational hazard. But it felt good to start over here in England with his wife and daughter.

"OUT!"

Looking around, Blake's reverie was broken by the sound of a woman shouting. Across the street he saw a young teenager being roughly shoved out of the house by a thin woman before she slammed the door. The teenager got shakily to his feet and started limping away when a car came tearing around and hit the teenager full on and swung easily into the driveway of Number 4 as though nothing had happened.

For a moment, Blake thought the driver had just realized that he'd hit the boy, but instead, the beefy man just shouted, "Serves you right, freak!" as he got out of the car and headed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Blake couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed but almost instantly, his cop nature kicked in and he ran back into the house, shouting to his wife. "Kate, call the police!"

Kathryn Thorton hurried downstairs from their 11-year-old daughter's room looking frantic. "What is it?"

"The people across the street—" Blake said, looking for his new inspector's badge, handcuffs, and his gun which he'd tossed on the kitchen counter the previous night. Pocketing them, he turned to Kate and said, "Call the police and an ambulance. This guy just hit his son with his car. License plate is HJP731."

Kate ran to the phone to make the calls while Blake ran outside—still barefoot—and went to the injured teenager who was miraculously still conscious. Kneeling down, Blake tried to assess the boy's injuries. The right leg was definitely broken as was the boy's left arm. Pulling his shirt off, Blake folded it longways and carefully wrapped it around the kid's neck to prevent movement in case there was a spinal injury. "Hold on, son. It's okay. I'm a cop. Inspector Blake Thorton."

"Harry…" the boy rasped, his green eyes trying to focus. "Harry… Potter…"

"Hang on, Harry," Blake said, as he saw Kate come up and stood next to him. Looking at Kate then Harry, he said, "Harry, this is my wife, Kate." Kate nodded, smiling. "She's going to stay with you, okay?"

"Guy's name is Vernon Dursley," Kate told her husband as she knelt down next to Harry.

Blake stood up, pulling his gun from its holster and watching him, Harry thought of the American crime shows Dudley watched sometimes. Harry tried to turn his head to look around, but Kate grabbed his head and held it still. "Don't move your neck, Harry," she said, sternly. She pulled a pen from her pocket and poked Harry's leg. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes… I think…" Harry said, croakily. It was getting harder to think and the pain was increasing in his arm, back, and leg.

"Good," Kate said, trying to be optimistic. Looking up, she saw Blake walk up to the front door and knock loudly. Turning her attention back to Harry, she asked, "Can you move your feet for me?"

Harry tried to wiggle his foot but they didn't budge. "I-I-I can't…" Panic started to grip him as he realized what that meant.

Kate looked up when she heard sirens coming down the street. An ambulance pulled right next to Harry and the paramedics jumped out to tend to the boy. Kate held Harry's hand as his injuries were assessed and Blake's shirt was removed so that a proper neck brace could be applied. "I'm right here, Harry. It's okay," she said, comfortingly, trying to keep Harry calm.

Across the street, Blake waited until the front door of #4 opened and Vernon Dursley appeared. "Vernon Dursley?" Blake asked, holding up his badge. "Inspector Thorton. Please step outside and place your hands on your head."

"What?!" Vernon shouted.

"Mr. Dursley, I saw you hit Harry," Blake said, reaching for the handcuffs. "You're under arrest for vehicular assault."

"Like Hell!" Vernon roared. "Freaky little brat got what he deserved!"

"Mr. Dursley, we can do this in a civilized fashion," Blake warned. "Or we can do it the hard way." Vernon swung a beefy fist and although the doorway offered little in terms on maneuverability, Blake was able to catch the fist and twisted Vernon's arm around behind his back before snapping the handcuffs on.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my husband?!" Petunia screeched as she came into the foyer, Dudley behind her.

"Your husband is under arrest for vehicular assault," Blake stated. "You two want to join him?" Looking at Vernon, he marched him outside where the police were pulling up just as the ambulance was pulling away. Not seeing Kate, Blake figured she had gone with Harry to the hospital.

"Bloody hell, man," said Chief Inspector Franklin Bose as he got out of the police car. "You caught a right bad case for your first go."

"You don't mind if I stay with this, do you?" Blake asked as one of the other inspectors put Vernon Dursley isn the back of the police car.

"Not at all, Thorton," Bose replied. "This is all yours."

------------------------

Across town, Hermione Granger was riding with her father through London as they came back from the movies. Her mother out of town for the day, Hermione had seized the opportunity for her and her father to go do something fun—just the two of them.

But as she fiddled with the car radio, she caught part of a news report on the radio that made her gasp. _"Police arrested Vernon Dursley vehicular assault charges and further investigation has revealed that both Vernon Dursley and his wife, Petunia, were indeed abusing their nephew, Harry."_

"Isn't that your friend Harry's family?" Mr. Granger said, looking sharply at Hermione as he pulled the car over. "Hermione, you never told me Harry was abused."

"I didn't know," Hermione said, quietly. "A-and the report said Harry was hit by a car!"

"Okay… hold on, 'Mione…" Mr. Granger got back on the road made the first turn he could, heading towards the hospital where Harry was reported to have been taken to.

----------

Blake looked into the interrogation room where Vernon Dursley now sat looking angry, bristling. If there was _one thing_ he couldn't stand it was a man who beat kids for the hell of it. Taking a breath and making sure the safety of his gun was on, Blake walked into the room. "You're lucky, Dursley," Blake said, pacing the room as he watched the man at the table. "You nephew is alive. Otherwise it's vehicular homicide. You weren't drunk or on drugs… had a good day at work from what I hear. The kid pissed you off? I heard you call him 'freak'."

"Boy believes in magic and nonsense," Vernon said. "He lies for attention."

"_Why'd you hit him with your car?!_" Blake shouted, pounding the table and making Vernon jump.

"He was in the way," Vernon muttered.

"Yeah, I bet he was," Blake said, staring Vernon down. "You were happy when it was just you… your wife… your son… And then out of the blue, your nephew gets dropped on you. Well, here's a big old drain on your money and time… You already had a family and now you have to care for someone else's kid." Standing up, Blake started circling the table. "If you kill him… well, you can just say it was an accident. But even if you crippled him, you could still say 'Hey, I've got my own family to think about. I can't care for this kid if he's disabled'." Leaning on the table again so he could stare Vernon Dursley in the eye, Blake asked, "So… Door number one… or door number two?"

"I want a lawyer," Vernon Dursley said, quickly.

"Hope you like grey, Mr. Dursley," Blake said, grinning, as he stood "You'll be wearing a lot of it in prison."

-------------------

Kate had just gotten her social worker's certificate when Blake had decided to move to England and it seemed as if Harry Potter was to become her first official case.

But it would be a while before the poor boy would be in condition to talk. According to the emergency doctors and the surgeons, the impact from the car had broken two ribs and nicked a lung. His right leg, already injured earlier in the day was broken in four places and his elbow was broken. Worst, though, was the two broken vertebrae in his back which severely injured the nerves in his spinal cord. Even after the vertebral and leg fractures healed there was still a likely chance that Harry wouldn't be able to walk. And the fact that Harry had minimal sensation below the waist and he couldn't move his legs seemed to increase the likelihood of permanent injury.

Lost in her thoughts, Kate didn't hear the door to the waiting room open and only looked up when she saw Blake standing in front of her holding a cup of coffee. "Thanks, honey," she said, taking the cup and sipping what was actually a fairly decent latte.

"Harry's still in surgery?" Blake asked, looking tired.

Kate shook her head. "In post-op, but it's bad. He's still unconscious and the surgeon thinks he'll be like that the rest of the day and all night."

"Please tell me there's some good news," Blake said, sitting next to his wife.

"The Dursleys didn't sign the papers making themselves Harry's legal guardian. So I elected us for the time being."

Blake nodded. "I spoke to the neighbors. They said that the Dursleys were 'insufferable'. Not popular people. The son's a bully and they hardly ever saw Harry." Leaning back on the couch, he added, "No one probably even considered the kid was being abused."

"Excuse me."

Kate and Blake looked up to see a teenager with bushy brown hair standing in the doorway to the waiting area. Blake stood up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Inspector Thorton?" The girl said and when Blake nodded, she went on. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm… Harry Potter is my best friend."

"Have a seat, Hermione," Kate said, patting the couch next to her.

Hermione sat and Blake crouched in front of her. The girl seemed the intelligent sort but right now she just looked scared and vulnerable. "I need to ask you some questions, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Anything to help Harry."

Blake nodded. "The Dursleys never officially adopted Harry so right now my wife and I are his legal guardians. Is there anyone else we can contact? Another aunt or a grandparent?"

Hermione thought quickly. She didn't know what to do and until she could consult Dumbledore—although she hadn't decided whether or not _that_ was a good idea just yet—she figured this policeman and his wife were the best thing. "No."

"What about Harry's school? Would they know of any contacts? What about Harry's parents?" Kate asked, trying to prompt the teenage girl.

"Harry's mum and dad were killed when he was a baby. Harry and I go to the same boarding school, but…"

"But what, Hermione?" Blake said, in his best 'caring father' voice. Hermione was hiding something and by her tone she wasn't sure whether withholding or sharing the information would hurt Harry more.

"The headmaster was the one who placed Harry with the Dursleys," Hermione said, looking at her shoes. "I know he didn't know about Harry's aunt and uncle, but…"

"Then we'll leave him out of the loop for now," Blake replied, standing up. "But we will need to contact him later." This case was getting interesting… and not in a good way.

------------------------

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a white hospital room. He tried to look around but there was a hard metal and plastic brace around his neck and his back.

His eyes moving, he saw that his leg was in a cast up to his hip and in a traction rig and his left arm was in a cast and sling.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

Looking to the right, Harry saw the police inspector who had helped him the day before. "You… saved… me…" Harry said, weakly. His throat hurt and it was still painful to breathe.

"Yeah, I did," Blake said, scooting his chair closer to Harry's bed. "They took the tube out of your throat, I see."

"Put… one in… my side…" Harry wheezed. "I… can't… move my… legs."

Blake nodded at the back and neck brace. "Spinal injury. You have some sensation, but you can't move your legs."

Harry wiggled his fingers and gave what might have been an attempt at a shrug. "Arms… though… That's good… right?"

Blake smiled. "Right. Harry… I know your uncle Vernon hit you with his car. Has he…?"

"Hurt me… before," Harry said, his voice slightly better. "Fists… he'd kick… me. Aunt Petunia… just looks the other way…" Harry was quiet for a while then he asked, "Am I… crippled?"

Blake sighed. "Yes." Seeing Harry's defeated look he wanted to be hopeful but he also knew that the teenager would probably appreciate the truth more. That in mind, Blake went on. "There is a pretty heavy chance you won't regain use of your legs."

"Is Vernon going… to jail?" Harry asked, looking at Blake. He didn't want to think about his situation right now.

"Yes," Blake said, nodding. "And in a month or so you're coming home with Kate and me." Harry's eyes widened at that news and Blake continued. "Harry, it's obvious that you've had a shitty childhood. But I'd like to be your friend… if you'll let me." Harry started to reply when Blake's cell-phone rang. "Give me a sec, Harry. Hello."

Harry didn't pay attention to the call until his ear caught one particular word… "—some place called 'Hogwarts'."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking perplexed. How did this American police officer know about Hogwarts?

Blake froze and a dawning realization came over him and he said, "Kate… I'll call you back." Flipping his phone shut, Blake asked, "You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry replied, succinctly.

"My daughter, Rae, just got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts," Blake said. "I can contact your headmaster if you want."

"Leave… him out… of this…" Harry said, his voice getting raspier. "He… sent me… there…"

Blake nodded. "Okay. I won't call," Blake promised, wanting to keep Harry calm. "Not until you tell me to."

--------------------

"Okay… Give me the history again," Kate said once she and Blake were at his office. There was a poster board on one wall and Blake had tacked up pictures of Harry, his family, and friends photocopied from Harry's personal albums along with written notes from the reports Blake had typed regarding Harry's case.

Blake pointed to one of pictures of Harry's parents at their wedding. "Okay. Harry's mom and dad died when someone called Tom Riddle killed them in the family home in…" Blake checked the notes he'd taken when interviewing Hermione Granger. "… in Godric's Hollow."

"And the headmaster of Harry's school found the boy?" Kate asked, reading the report.

"No, Harry's godfather was actually the first on the scene," Blake replied, pointing to a third figure in the wedding photo. "Sirius Black. He's on the run, though… falsely accused of being an accessory to the Potters' murder."

"So after the Potters die Dumbledore takes Harry away from someone who cares about him and says 'Let's just hand this kid to his aunt who couldn't care less if he lives or dies'?" Kate said, disbelieving.

"Yep," Blake said. "Of course you have to factor in the magic element. I-I'm sure there was some kind of… spell Dumbledore was using… Blood protection or something."

"So… Harry would be safe as long as he was with a blood relative?" Kate deduced. "Of course it probably didn't matter that Harry's aunt and uncle were abusive. Poor Harry."

"I keep thinking… there has to be someone with connection to the magical world that we can call," Blake said, looking through his notes again. "Here we go. The Weasleys. According to Hermione Granger Molly Weasley has all but adopted Harry."

"I'll call Hermione and see if she can send them a letter," Kate said, grabbing the phone. "Even if they can't legally adopt Harry at least he can be somewhere safe."

"I'll get you through this, Harry," Blake whispered to the picture of the smiling teenager as he stood with his school sports team. "I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I should have read over chapter one more closely. There were several typos that several of you caught which have now been fixed.

Glad to see people enjoying the rewrite. There are several things that will be the same as the original but there will be some key differences as well.

And any Dumbledore fans should note that he won't be very well liked in this story.

Oh! And I'm taking votes for Harry's girlfriend in this story. Ginny? Hermione? Someone new? Let me know, please!

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 2

* * *

Despite the best efforts of the Weasleys, Hermione, and the Thortons, two weeks after the car accident, Harry found himself face to face with Albus Dumbledore. Harry glared at the headmaster as he walked into Harry's room and sat next to the bed. "How are you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice kind and filled with concern.

"What do you think?" Harry snapped. Looking away, he said, "How did you find out?"

"Your neighbor, Beatrice Figg," Dumbledore replied. "She contacted me a few days ago and filled me in on your situation." Leaning forward, Dumbledore said, "Harry, I am deeply sorry that I never looked closely enough at—"

"Apology **not** accepted," Harry snapped, angrily, as he looked at the headmaster. "You knew my aunt hated magic. You knew what might happen." Looking at the brace and the casts, Harry said, "My arm and leg were broken… They put a tube in my side to re-inflate my lung. There's a real good chance I'll never be able to walk again." Seeing the pained look on Dumbledore's face, Harry felt vindicated. "Tell me you knew I was abused. Tell me this is your fault. Tell me why you wouldn't let Sirius take me. But _do not_ sit there and tell me that you're sorry."

"Beatrice has a daughter, Arabella," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes taking in Harry's physical state. "She's an accomplished healer. I've sent for her so you can get out of here sooner."

"And go where?" said Kate Thorton as she entered the room and closed the door. Crossing her arms, she waited until Dumbledore stood and faced her. "Do wizards have a foster care system? Or are you going to send Harry right back to his aunt?" Stepping forward, she said, "The Dursleys aren't even Harry's legal guardians. And since my husband and I are, _we'll_ be the ones who decide what happens to Harry."

"Harry is not your responsibility," Dumbledore said, gently. "He is mine."

"Harry became our responsibility when his uncle did a hit and run on him," Kate replied, not backing down.

Harry was amazed that Kate Thorton wasn't afraid of Dumbledore. But dealing with Child Services, she probably faced off with intimidating parents often.

"If you can fix Harry up, great," Kate said, finally. "But as soon as he can leave, he's coming home with me and Blake. End of discussion."

---------

"He actually tried to apologize to Harry?" Blake said, astonished. Getting home from the hospital, Kate had filled her husband in on Dumbledore's visit while she made dinner.

"And he didn't exactly say it," Kate added. "But I think he wanted to send Harry right back to his aunt."

"Can he do that?" Blake asked, quickly, as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I mean… what does the magical world do in these kinds of cases?"

"Rae! Dinner!" Kate called upstairs before pulling a bottle of wine out of the cooler and pouring glasses for herself and Blake. "Well, according to Hermione Granger unless someone makes a formal request of adoption, there's a hearing to determine what would be in the best interest of the child in question."

Rae, who had been listening on the stairs, said, "Why don't you guys just adopt Harry?" Sitting at the table she said, "There are several good reasons. A—You guys are already down as Harry's legal guardians. B—Harry would be safe here. And we do have that first floor bedroom. C—I'm going to Hogwarts so Harry wouldn't have to avoid talking about the magic stuff. D… I've always wanted a big brother."

Blake rested his chin on his palm as he looked at his daughter. "That's very good reasoning."

"So you'll do it?" Rae asked, cheerfully.

"I'll talk to Wesley Pryce in the morning," Kate promised. "If they can put a rush on the paperwork..."

Blake straightened up and said, "Rae, you know how bad Harry was hurt. He still can't move his legs… And in all likelihood, Harry will be in a wheelchair indefinitely."

"I know that," Rae replied. "Harry will need help dealing with everything and if he's with someone in the magical world it might be harder to be in the nonmagical world."

"You are… an absolute wonder, Raine Thorton," Kate said, giving her daughter a smile.

"I get it from you, Mom."

------------------------

"Kathryn, have you ever taken care of a disabled child?" Wesley asked when Kate told him of her desire to adopt Harry Potter.

"Well, no, but—Mr. Pryce…" Kate said, calmly. "Blake and I have seen kids in terrible situations before. And even though we try to help as much as we can, sometimes that's not enough. We can give Harry a loving, stable home and we're ready and willing to help him deal with his disability."

"And you say that according to the hospital," Wesley went on. "You and your husband are Harry's legal guardians?"

"The Dursleys never bothered with the paperwork when they took Harry in," Kate confirmed.

Wesley studied the forms and the reports, finally looking up at his newest social worker. "Your record in the states in impeccable. You had glowing recommendations from your superiors and your co-workers and the families you worked with." Smiling, he started filling out the adoption papers. "Good luck, Kathryn."

"Thank you so much!" Kate said, happily.

-------------------

Harry stirred when someone touched his shoulder and even without his glasses, he could see that it was morning. There was faint sun coming through the slat blinds of the windows and looking at who had awoken him, Harry saw the blurry face of Arabella Figg.

"Good morning, Harry," Arabella said, brightly as she handed Harry his glasses and helped him sit up. Harry's leg, arm, and spine had healed well and after a month of intense physical therapy, Arabella had decided that Harry could go home and do the rest of his therapy as an outpatient.

Harry threw back the blankets of the hospital bed and with some help from Arabella he moved his legs so they dangled over the edge of the bed. After a shower and change of clothes, Harry saw the wheelchair Arabella had brought in. "So…" He said, as Arabella helped him move from the bed to the wheelchair. "This is it, then?"

"Harry," Arabella said, gently as she stepped behind Harry and pushed him out of the room and down the hall. "This isn't the end of the world."

"Sure feels like it to me," Harry muttered.

"Kate's picking you up out front. She already picked up all your things from the Dursleys." When Harry didn't reply, Arabella went on. "You'll be coming here every other day, starting next Monday, for your therapy sessions."

"What about when school starts again?" Harry asked, glumly.

"Dumbledore's working on it," Arabella replied as she went through the main doors of the hospital and to where a light blue van was parked.

The driver's door opened and Kate hopped out. "Blake picked it up a few days ago," she said, brightly. Opening the side door she extended the ramp and once Harry was in and secure, Kate got behind the wheel and waved good-bye to Arabella before closing the doors and driving away, down the road towards home.

As the van rolled along the road, Harry poked his left leg hard with his index finger. After Arabella had healed the bones and stabilized the nerves of his spine, Harry still only had partial sensation below the waist. When one of the nurses had poked his foot with a needle, it just felt like a gentle poke with a blunt tool. Even with time and the physical therapy, none of the doctors seemed confident the paralysis would go away. Looking out the window, he whispered, "It's not fair…"

"What's not fair, Harry?" Kate asked, gently. She knew that it was often hard to get abused kids to open up so when she heard Harry, she figured it was the perfect prompt.

"My life," Harry snapped. "No one ever cared about me except for the fact that I'm The Boy Who Lived. So what? Now I can't walk… I can't play Quidditch… It's not fair…"

"Harry, you know better than anyone how unfair life can be," Kate replied. "Yes, what's happened to you is terrible. But there are good things… you have friends… Molly Weasley thinks of you as another son."

"Then why didn't she want me to come live with her?" Harry grumbled.

"Because I made my boss put a rush on the adoption papers," Kate said with a smirk. "Since Blake and I were already down as your legal guardians we figured this was a logical move."

"But you barely know me," Harry said, quietly. "And… Well…"

"We don't care about your disability, Harry," Kate assured him. "All we need to know is that you needed help."

Harry gave a tiny smile and after a moment, the smile grew. "Thanks. For everything."

"It's nothing, Harry," Kate replied. "We're happy to do it."

-------

When Harry saw Rae Thorton for the first time, the first thing that he noticed was her eyes. One eye was as blue as Dumbledore's and the other was nut brown.

"It's called heterochromia," Rae said with a smile when she noticed Harry's look. "My Grandma had the same thing. A lot of people think it's weird."

"I think it's cool," Harry said, honestly as he wheeled himself into the house. He was starting to get used to moving around, but getting in and out of the wheelchair was the hard part.

"This is your room," Kate said, leading Harry to what had been the guest room. "Molly Weasley redid the bathroom so you can get around better. And I did some shopping—clothes and such. They're already in the dresser." Pointing to the desk, she said, "Blake built a special birdhouse for your owl. That's set up just outside your window." Moving out of the room, she went on. "Living room is to your right, kitchen is to your left. Upstairs is Rae's room and the master bedroom."

Harry looked around, noting the large stone fireplace and the dark brown leather sofa. "It's much nicer than #4."

"Well, our old house in New York was an 1800's style farm house build around 1976," Kate explained. "So we bought our furniture to match."

"It's lovely," Harry said, nodding.

"Thank you," Kate replied. "So… ready for some lunch?"

-------------------


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Rae asserts herself as a character in this chapter as she tries to pull Harry out of a funk by getting him angry. I do have to issue a launguage warning as Rae's big on swearing even though she's only 11.

And as stated before, if there's something from the original story you want or don't want let me know. I'm still working on what to include and what to leave out.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 3

* * *

The following Monday, Harry was awoken by his alarm clock going off at 8am. Sitting up, Harry grabbed his glasses and looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Pulling back the covers, Harry was able to move his legs over the edge of the bed and reaching out he pulled his wheelchair closer so he could get out of the bed. Trying to use the lift-stretch-pull Arabella had taught him, Harry was just about seated but when he moved to reseat himself, his ankle caught on one of the footrests and he fell to the floor with a crash.

Sitting up again, Harry felt tears come to his eyes and he balled up a fist, punching the wheelchair. This was a nightmare. A complete nightmare!

"Harry!" Blake said, coming into the room.

Harry started crying as he said, "I just want things to be back to normal! I hate this…"

Blake bent down and picked Harry up, getting him seated before asking, "Are you alright?"

"No," Harry said, angrily. "I am _not_ alright!"

"Well," Blake said as he sat on the bed. "I hate to make things worse… but this Thursday is Vernon Dursley's trial."

Harry sighed. "Think he'll get off?"

"No," Blake said, simply. "I spoke to the local hospitals… two emergency doctors and 4 nurses have offered written testimony to the abuse you've suffered. Add to that your current situation… We'll get him put away."

Harry nodded, and when he heard footsteps, he looked up to see Kate standing in the doorway, already dressed. "Harry? You okay? I heard a crash."

Harry wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I can't do this…" He said, looking at his legs and the wheelchair. "I can't live like this…"

Kate put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's going to take time, Harry. It's going to be hard but you'll learn to deal with this. Come on… We have to be at the hospital at 10:30."

"What does it matter?" Harry snapped, angrily. "It's not like eventually I'll be able to walk."

Going into the bathroom, Harry heard Blake say, "If you need help…"

"I'm fine!" Harry snapped as he slammed the door closed.

Blake stood and followed Kate out of the room and into the kitchen where he poured coffee for the two of them. "He's going to be angry for a while," Kate said as Blake added fore sugar to his coffee than normal. "All we can do is just try and be there for him."

"I know that, Kate," Blake said, irritably. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he said in a gentler tone, "I know. I just… I wish Harry had someone to talk to about this. Someone he's comfortable with…" After some thought, Blake suggested, "What about his godfather? Sirius Black?"

"Yeah… Okay," Kate agreed. "I'll send a letter off." Looking at Harry's bedroom, she thought about checking on Harry but he might not appreciate being treated like he was helpless. "I just whish there was something _we_ could do."

Blake's brow furrowed and he looked at the stairs. "Maybe not us…"

Kate followed her husband's gaze. "Rae?"

Blake shrugged. "She's easy to talk to, perceptive, honest… Maybe she can help push Harry out of this angry stage quicker."

"That's really manipulative, Blake," Kate replied. Sighing she added, "But I don't know what else to do. Okay. I'll talk to Rae when Harry and I get home."

"Well, you're dropping Harry off before going to work, right?" Blake said, gulping down the last of his coffee. "Have Rae stay with Harry."

Kate squinted at Blake before turning to the stairs where Rae was sitting at the top fully dressed with a smile on her face. Turning back to Blake she said, "You two already arranged this, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Rae said, cheerfully as she came down, holding her backpack. "When are we out of here?"

Kate laughed. "As soon as Harry's ready."

"I'm going to check on him," Blake said, heading for Harry's room.

"So…" Kate said, looking at Rae. "Your plan is to provoke Harry… he reacts, rants, raves… and feels better?"

"That's the plan," Rae replied.

"I just hope you don't push him too far," Kate warned.

"Mom, relax…" Rae said, smiling. "I'm a genius at this."

Kate smiled. "Yes, you are… I don't know how you developed that particular talent, though."

-------

At the hospital, Harry was still in a bad mood as he, Kate, and Rae headed to the Physical Therapy room. At the door, Kate said good-bye and hurried off. She had every confidence in Rae's provacational abilities but when Harry reacted it certainly wouldn't be pretty.

"You're going to be a real challenge, aren't ya?" Rae said, opening the door and letting Harry through.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped, looking at Rae.

Rae crossed her arms and went on the defensive, though there was a quiet twinkle in her eye. "It means that you need to stop biting everyone's head off. So your life is shitty right now. Suck it up and deal with it and quit whining."

"That's easy for you to say," Harry retorted. "You're not practically paralyzed from the waist down."

"At least you have friends," Rae replied. "Most kids are too freaked out by my eyes to want to be around me."

"You can still walk!" Harry shouted. "And as far as my friends? Would you want to be friends with someone in a wheelchair? Everyone was weird around me at school to start with. Now I'm stuck in this wheelchair! What the HELL am I going to do now?!"

"Well, bitching and moaning seems to be working well," Rae replied, calmly.

"You don't know what it's like being different!" Harry snapped.

"He says to the girl with one blue eye and one brown eye," Rae said, quietly.

"That's not a disability!" Harry said, wheeling over to Arabella who had just come in from her office.

Following Harry, Rae went on. "So what's really got your panties in a bunch?"

Harry stopped and wheeled around. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to piss you off. How am I doing?"

"You—You are—" Harry wanted to scream at Rae. But he tried to keep calm and keep his emotions to himself.

Rae could see that Harry wanted to rage out but he was showing an admirable amount of restraint. If she really wanted to break Harry's bad mood she needed to go for the low blow—but desperate times called for desperate measures. "So, any chance I'll get to meet this godfather of yours?" Rae asked. "I saw the picture of him at your parents' wedding. He's pretty hot." Seeing Harry stiffen, Rae knew she'd found the right button. Giving the room a quick glance she noticed that the room was just about empty and fixing her gaze on Harry went for the kill. "Unless… you think he abandoned you or something."

"If Sirius hadn't gone after Peter Pettigrew that Halloween night, he could have sued the Dursleys for custody of me!" Harry shouted, angrily. "The night I found out the truth… if Sirius had used a stunning spell on Pettigrew… we could have gotten Sirius a trial and I could have gone to live with him! I wouldn't have been with the Dursleys and Uncle Vernon wouldn't have hit me with his car and I wouldn't be in this bloody wheelchair in this bloody hospital because I'd actually be able to move my bloody legs!"

"Is that what you're really angry at?" Rae asked. Oh, she knew that Harry was mad at his godfather but there was more fury simmering below the surface that needed to be released.

"She didn't have to like me," Harry said, feeling the rage start to leave him. "But… Why didn't my mother have a plan if Sirius couldn't take me in?" Harry said, angrily. "I… It's not fair! Why didn't anyone _think_?!"

"Because no one really thinks about that stuff, Harry," Rae replied. "Yeah, you play 'what-if' but very rarely does anyone actually lay out a full plan." After a few moments, she said, "Feel better?"

Harry gave a wry laugh. "Yeah… I actually do feel a bit better."

"Then my work is done," Rae replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter pretty much picks up right after the previous one. Also, I used Google to figure out Rae's… secret. You'll see what I mean. ;)

Vernon Dursley is his usual violent self during his trial and Harry confronts his condition.

Also, something I included at the end of this chapter was inspired by Kenaz Slytherin.

A few notes on the story at large. I've got a list of what I am and am NOT including in the rewrite but I'm still open to ideas. And as for Harry's girlfriend, since it's pretty even between Hermione and Ginny, I'll be writing an original character which will blend the two. She'll be in Ravenclaw and she won't be a transfer student.

Always remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 4

* * *

Halfway through his therapy session, Harry noticed something interesting when Rae hopped up on a pile of mats and slowly crossed her legs. Finishing his round of arm-lift exercises, Harry asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Rae gave Harry a knowing smile. "Finally noticed, huh?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, curiously, as he looked at the braces on Rae's ankles.

"Palmer's Tibialis Posterior Atrophy," Rae said in a tone that reminded Harry of Hermione. "Fancy name for a disorder that causes very weak ankle tendons. The tendons aren't as tight as they should be and…" Smiling wryly she said, "For 7 years I was okay… bit wobbly, but…"

"But it started getting worse?" Harry said as he moved back to his wheelchair.

"Not exactly," Rae replied, uncrossing her legs and swinging them over the edge of the mats. "But as I became more active, I had to be careful because it was easy for me to get hurt."

"But… when I was complaining before…" Harry said, curious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because with the braces I'm as normal as any 11-year-old," Rae said, shrugging. "Compared to your situation… it didn't seem to be worth mentioning."

"I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier," Harry said, quietly.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Rae said, smiling. "Like I said, I know you're going through a lot. Mom and Dad may go on the defensive if you get too riled up." Leaning forward and putting a hand on Harry's arm, she said in a serious tone, "But just know that I am always here for you to yell at. And if necessary, I'll provide a verbal kick in the ass."

"I can't figure you out," Harry said, frowning slightly at Rae.

"That's good," Rae replied with a grin. "I've always figured that you should always have some sense of confusion and mystery about you. It ensures that at least one person will always find you interesting."

----------------------------

Despite all of the coaching Blake had given him, Harry couldn't quell the feeling of trepidation he had as he sat in the courtroom with Blake and Kate and the prosecutor, Wilson Mitchell. Kate put a comforting hand on Harry's arm but the smile she gave him wasn't returned. "Harry, it'll be okay," Blake said, trying to be optimistic.

Harry nodded, wishing he was as confident as Blake. Especially when Vernon came into the room with his own attorney.

As Vernon passed the table, he lunged at Harry and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him out of the wheelchair as he spoke. "You wretched little _FREAK_! I wish I had killed you," he added in a cold, low tone. "Then you'd be out of my life."

Harry was having trouble getting air as Vernon squeezed his neck and just when Harry thought that his uncle was going to kill him, Harry fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as Vernon's hold released. Leaning against the wheelchair, Harry was gasping for breath, and looking up he saw Blake and two other police officers leading Vernon away.

"Harry, breathe… breathe…" Kate said, as she knelt down. After Harry started to breathe a bit better, she said, "Harry, put your arm around my neck." Once Harry did as he was bid, Kate got an arm underneath Harry and lifted him up, getting him reseated in the wheelchair. "Are you okay?"

"I… think so…" Harry said, his voice very raspy.

Blake came back to the table looking grim. "Judge Hartig still wants to get your testimony on record, Harry."

"Right now?" Kate snapped. "Blake, Vernon could have killed him!"

"I know," Blake replied. "But there's nothing I can do."

Kate glared at her husband before turning back to Harry. "Harry, can you do this right now?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… Can… Can I get…?" he said, pointing to one of the bottles of water on the table.

Blake opened a bottle and handed it to Harry who seemed better after a quick drink. "Better?"

"Yes," Harry said, his throat still sore.

"Inspector Thorton?" Judge Hartig said as she opened the door to her chambers. "We can do this in here if you like."

Inside the judge's office, Blake sat on the sofa with Kate while the court reporter sat in a corner. Harry felt sick to his stomach and he tried to take deep breaths as the judge began her questioning.

"When was the first time you remember your uncle abusing you?" Judge Hartig asked, in as gentle a tone as she could use.

"I was… 4…" Harry replied. "I burnt Dudley's breakfast."

"Did your uncle have any… particular way he liked to hurt you?"

Harry nodded. "He'd punch me… hard in the shoulder… He'd squeeze my arm… twist it back. Once he… twisted it so hard… he broke my arm."

Judge Hartig nodded, sympathetically. "Harry, I know it's been hard for you… but I need you to describe what happened on May 19th."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to relive what happened, but he knew he had to. After taking a deep breath and another drink of water from the bottle Blake had brought along, Harry started to talk. "I was taking some of Dudley's old broken belongings down to the basement. They were talking up space in his room and… Dudley was playing videogames. On the way down the stairs… I missed the last step… and sprained my ankle when I landed. Petunia and Dudley were outside… so before they found out… I made my way back upstairs to my bedroom… and wrapped my ankle before returning to the rest of my chores."

"Do you do self first aid often?" Judge Hartig asked, surprised.

"All the time," Harry replied. "I kept a small box in the bottom drawer of my dresser with bandages and things. Later… around lunch, I over-steeped Dudley's tea and Petunia threw me out of the house. I…" Harry's voice caught and he had to take a moment and another drink of water before going on. "I was heading to the playground. I like to go there and think… Uncle Vernon… hit me with his car as I was crossing the road. The next thing I knew… I was lying on the ground. I… was having trouble breathing… and my leg hurt… and my arm… and my back… Then I saw Inspector Thorton kneel down next to me. He wrapped a shirt around my neck. Once Kate came over, she stayed with me while… he went to deal with my uncle."

Judge Hartig gave Harry a warm smile. "You're doing well, Harry. Tell me about when you got to the hospital."

Harry nodded, and he said, "I couldn't move my legs… I could barely feel them…. The doctors had to put a tube down my throat so I could breathe. Later… they put another tube in my side to re-inflate my right lung which had collapsed." Harry found it easier to recall everything when he looked at Blake and Kate so he focused on them as he continued. "Later… I was taken to surgery so they could fix my leg and back. When I woke up… my leg and arm were in casts and I had a brace keeping me from moving my back and neck. I could barely move at all."

Diana Hartig had read the reports from Harry's doctors, but hearing this from Harry made her heart clench. How could anyone with any semblance of conscience be so cruel to an innocent child? "Harry… Have the doctors discussed your present condition and prognosis with you?"

Harry closed his eyes against the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes. "Yes," He said, quietly. Opening his eyes, he said, "The… There was a lot of damage to my spinal cord… I can't move my legs… I have… a small amount of sensation below my waist… And the doctors… said that's not going to… to change. There was… permanent nerve damage…" Harry felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he said it. Somehow… saying the words made it even more real to him. He'd never walk again…

--------------

After the trial, Harry settled into a depression. He worked at the physical therapy, but he barely ate and didn't really talk to anyone anymore, writing short notes in response to the letters from Hermione and the Weasleys.

Because of this, Kate knew that her plans for a grand birthday party for Harry had to include something spectacular. Something unexpected…

Kate jumped a bit when the phone rang and when she answered she was surprised to hear the voice of her old friend, Russ Winters. "Russell! This is a surprise. What's going on?"

"Just calling to catch up," Russ replied. "How's England?"

"It's nice," Kate replied, sitting at the table.

"Any difficult cases yet?"

Kate let out a long, slow breath. "Yeah…"

"Well, that sigh was full of meaning," Russ replied. "I've got all day… Why don't you tell about it?"

Kate sighed again before saying, "Well… Blake was outside when he saw the guy across the street do a hit and run on his nephew…"

----------------

In the hospital's physical therapy room, Harry was still in a funk and no matter what Rae tried, she just couldn't pull Harry out of it.

"Harry, you have _got _to snap out of it," Rae said, getting annoyed. "Hell…" she said, sitting down next to Harry. "You're starting to depress even me. And I _never_ get depressed."

"It's nothing," Harry muttered.

"You know that's what people say before they try to kill themselves," Rae replied, eying Harry closely.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Harry said with a heavy sigh. "It's just… it's complicated."

Rae watched Harry and as she stared at him she started picking up a strange vibe from him. "Saying it out loud makes it more real, doesn't it?"

Harry's gloomy expression gave way to confusion. "How do you know what I was…?"

"Well, you were practically broadcasting it," Rae snapped. "And…"

"And what?" Harry asked, still a bit confused.

Rae shrugged. "I don't know… It's like I could hear you thoughts or something… But… it was more like… reading your… emotions… maybe…?"

His own problems momentarily forgotten, Harry asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Couple years… maybe," Rae replied. "Why?"

Harry's confusion gave way to interest. "I think… you're an Empath."

"I'm a what?" Rae asked, a bit puzzled.

"It's…" Harry tried to remember what Hermione had told him one time. "You can tell what people are feeling." Seeing Rae about to interrupt, he went on. "Not just expressions and mood, but you can… I think Hermione said… read feelings and the thoughts connected to them."

"I'm a mind reader?" Rae said, smiling. "Sweet!"

"Not exactly," Harry continued. "You can't read all thoughts, just really strong ones that come from someone's emotions."

"This is still pretty sweet," Rae said, still smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: At the end of this chapter I introduce Harry's girlfriend who was inspired by watching the show 'NCIS'. What if you took the 'NCIS' character Ziva David and gave her the intelligence of Hermione and some of Ginny Weasley's personality?

Also in this chapter, Harry is moody and confronts his aunt.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 5

* * *

The day before Harry's birthday, Kate opened the front door to find Hermione standing there. "Hermione. What's going on? The party's not till tomorrow."

"I came to talk to Harry," Hermione explained. "Is he here or at the hospital?"

"He's in his room," Kate replied, stepping aside so Hermione could enter.

Hermione gave Kate a smile and headed for Harry's bedroom where she found her best friend sitting at his desk, working on his summer assignments. "Hi, Harry…"

Harry gave a muttered 'Hi' but didn't look up from his essay.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed and said, "Harry, I've been worried. The Weasleys are worried… You haven't answered any of our letters… You don't want to talk to me when I call… Harry, I want to help you… But I can't help you through this if you won't talk to me."

"I can tell when I need the bathroom," Harry said in a flat tone. "That's about as much sensation I have from my waist down. I can't move my legs…"

"I… I owled Oliver Wood and told him what happened to you," Hermione said, trying to sound positive. "He's been talking with Ezra Kenazi—the designer of the Firebolt Broomstick—Mr. Kenazi's working on a new design that will keep you secure so you can still play Quidditch."

"So I can't walk… but I can fly?" Harry asked, still not looking at Hermione. "Bloody wonderful…"

"Harry, why won't you look at me?" Hermione asked. "Please… Talk to me about what's bothering you…"

Harry set his quill down and slowly wheeled around, letting Hermione get a good look at him before he said, "_This_ is bothering me, Hermione," Harry said, pain and anger in his voice. "I'm basically paralyzed! I'm helpless… You have no idea how this feels!"

"No, I don't," Hermione admitted. "What I do know… if that you're being an idiot." Standing, Hermione said, "Yes, you've been dealt a bad hand… and you've had more pain and suffering that anyone should have to deal with. You feel helpless… so let the people who care about you help you. Don't push us away… Because we're not going anywhere. We're going to help you whether you like it or not. And when we get back to school—"

"Hermione, I… I don't know if I'm going back," Harry said, slowly. "I can't get up the staircases and—"

"Harry, you're coming back to Hogwarts," Hermione insisted. "We'll… put some sort of hover charm on your wheelchair or… teleportation points, or… something… But you _will_ be coming back to Hogwarts."

Harry turned and headed out of the room as fast as he could, leaving Hermione still in his room. Not even answering Kate when she asked him what was wrong, Harry headed to the front door and stopped in the driveway when he saw Petunia working in the front garden, her back to him. Why hadn't she done something all those times Vernon had…? Wheeling down the driveway, Harry wasn't aware that Kate and Hermione had followed him outside.

"Should we… be worried?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Kate replied, honestly, watching Harry.

Across the street, Harry waited until his aunt stood up and pulled her gardening gloves off before saying, "How do you sleep at night knowing everything you and Uncle Vernon have done to me?"

Petunia whirled around, looking angry. "How _DARE_ you come here! Because of you getting Vernon arrested, Dudley and I have to sell the house. Now get out of my yard, you ungrateful brat!"

"'Ungrateful'?" Harry repeated. "You never gave me anything to be grateful for! You barely kept me alive! You only bought me clothes where there was nothing available of Dudley's and even then you bought everything used!"

"It was more than a freak like you ever deserved!" Petunia shouted, angrily. "And I don't care if you are Lily's son. You are no family of mine!"

Harry was trying to control his anger but his patience was wearing thin. "Take a good look at me," Harry said, coldly. "Your 'loving' husband hit me with his car then went to watch TV. All because I'm a wizard." Wheeling closer to Petunia he asked, "You really think Vernon would love you if _you_ were a witch? What if Dudley started showing signs of magic? Would you just kick your own son out of the house?"

"Get out of my yard," Petunia seethed. "I hope you're in that wheelchair the rest of your miserable, crippled life. You deserve that and more for the way you've destroyed my family!"

Harry turned and wheeled back towards the Thortons' yard where Rae and Blake had joined Kate and Hermione. "Blake… can you arrest Petunia?"

"On what charge?" Hermione asked, confused. "You've said that she didn't actually do anything to you."

"There's always criminal negligence," Rae supplied, earning looks from her parents. "What? I listen to you guys when you're talking about work."

"Okay," Blake agreed with a grin. "I'll have Petunia Dursley picked up." Turning to Rae he said, "Good idea."

"Thanks," Rae said, noticing Harry's dark look. "Ummm… Could Harry and I have a moment alone?"

"Sure," Blake said, nodding. "Hermione, Kate… Let's talk inside."

Rae waited until the front door closed before she said, "Okay, if I'm an Empath, than you _really_ need to work on controlling your emotions. Because I couldn't hear anything else just now except you."

"If Petunia cared about me so little why didn't she just leave me at an orphanage or something?" Harry said, in a curious tone.

"Because she had an obligation?" Rae suggested.

"Or because Dumbledore was holding something over her…" Harry mused.

Rae glanced at the house before saying quietly, "Mom and Dad think there was some kind of blood protection. As long as you were with a blood relative, you'd be safe from… Well, not your relatives, but—"

"Safe from Voldemort…" Harry finished. "Figures. All Dumbledore's ever been concerned with is protecting me."

"Gosh, shame on him…." Rae said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "I mean protecting me from everything else."

"Well, if you're okay now, let's go inside," Rae said, going to the door and holding it open for Harry as he wheeled inside. After closing the door, however, she stopped Harry and pointed to the kitchen where they could hear Hermione, Kate, and Blake talking.

"—did a benefit concert a few years back. They're playing in London tomorrow night," Kate said, happily. "I thought the concert would be fun for Harry."

"Concert?" Harry whispered as he and Rae headed towards his bedroom.

"Don't look at me," Rae said, looking surprised. "I didn't know anything about it. Surprise for your birthday, I guess." It seemed to take Harry a moment to remember that tomorrow was his birthday and as soon as that dawned on him, he seemed to settle back into a state of depression. After a moment, Rae reached around and smacked Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry said, getting annoyed.

"Because between depressed and angry, angry is easier to snap you out of," Rae said, sitting cross-legged on Harry's bed. "Harry… I know you're still trying to deal with this but would you please try to remember that I am picking up your emotions and feelings and I do not like feeling angry or depressed."

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "It's just… So far only Hermione has seen me… like this…"

"If your friends are true, they won't care," Rae replied, sagely.

"I know," Harry said, nodding. "But that doesn't mean that… Well… How do I act around them? Sh-should I try and be light about it…? Or…?"

"Be yourself," Rae advised. "Let them figure out how to act and remember that they have to learn how to live with this as much as you do."

-------------------

The next morning, Harry awoke to the familiar smell of Kate's cinnamon roll pancakes mingling with smoky American bacon. After hitting the bathroom, Harry headed to the kitchen where Kate was pulling off the first batch of pancakes.

"Morning," Harry said, as he took his usual spot at the table.

"Good morning, Harry," Kate replied, brightly. "Have you ever heard of a music band called Great Big Sea?"

"I… don't know," Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I managed to get tickets to their show tonight," Kate replied. "You, Rae, me, and Blake."

Harry gave a wry smile. "Surprised you didn't add Hermione."

"Oh, I know she's not your girlfriend, Harry," Kate said, putting a stack of pancakes on Harry's plate and adding 5 sliced of bacon before pouring a large glass of orange juice and setting it next to Harry's vitamins and painkillers. "How are you feeling?" Kate asked, seeing Harry take the painkillers first.

"My back was spasming this morning," Harry admitted. "It hurts… but I'll be okay."

Kate nodded and tried to look happy. "You look better than when I first saw you."

"You mean banged up and bleeding?" Harry said, finishing off the pills.

"Healthy. You were so thin… Part of me thought that…" Kate stopped, looking away as she started making more pancakes.

"You thought I wouldn't make it," Harry deduced. "It's okay… I wasn't sure I was going to live either."

"You're a fighter, Harry," Kate observed. "If you weren't…"

"Mom, enough with the depressing talk," Rae said, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Rae, are you okay?" Kate asked. "You look a little—"

"Rae has, uh…" Harry tried to think of a tactful way to describe Rae's abilities but was spared when Rae said, "Apparently I'm an Empath. And you're broadcasting pretty loudly right now, Mom."

"An Empath?" Kate repeated, curious. "Is that why you've been bothering Harry lately?"

"You say bothering," Rae replied. "I say getting him out of a bad mood."

"I say you all are up way too damn early," Blake said, irritably, coming down the stairs.

"Coffee's on the counter. I made it strong this morning so—" As Kate watched Blake down a full mug of black coffee before going for a refill, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I received a call saying that Petunia Dursley filed a restraining order against Harry," Blake said, before downing his second cup. "It was over ruled but I'm not allowed to actually arrest her for criminal negligence."

When Blake went for his third cup, Kate stepped between her husband and the coffeemaker. "What do you mean you can't actually arrest Petunia?"

"I mean," Blake said, angrily, trying to move Kate out of the way. "I can't make the actual arrest. Apparently the Brits frown on using a gun during the arrest of an unarmed man."

"Blake," Kate said, standing her ground and planting her feet so Blake couldn't budge her. "Caffeine makes you irritable. Touch that pot again and I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Blake took a step back before grabbing his wife at the waist and lifting her, moving her away from his prize.

But just as he touched the handle of the coffeepot, Kate grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "Step away from the coffee, Inspector Thorton."

Blake grinned as he twisted out of the hold and used it on Kate. "Don't try me right now, babe."

"Uh, Mom…?" Rae said, pointing to the stove where the pancakes were smoking.

Letting out a string of curses, Kate pulled away and ran to the stove.

--

Although Harry was enjoying the first birthday party he'd ever had, he was still feeling a bit uncomfortable despite the fact that everyone was treating him as normal as possible.

"Harry!" Hermione said, cheerfully as she ran up to him, holding a large, long package. "Go on; open it!"

"Is this the broom?" Harry said, a sudden sense of excitement filling him up as he ripped off the packaging and held a gleaming Firebolt. "It's…"

"It is not much different from the original, admittedly," said a 14-year-old girl Harry thought he recognized from Hogwarts. "But it is fully adapted for your disability." Holding out her hand, the girl smiled. "Ziva Kenazi."

Harry took her hand but he couldn't stop staring. Ziva's black hair was hanging softly around her face and her eyes were the color of dark chocolate and had a mischievous sparkle to them. But her accent was most interesting, Harry thought, and nothing like he'd ever heard before. "It's nice to meet you," Harry said, and not certain why, he kissed her hand.

"I have heard many things about you," Ziva said with a smile.

"Such as?" Harry said with a grin as he let go of Ziva's hand.

"That you are very kind… and that you play Quidditch better than quite a few professional players," Ziva said with a smile.

"I don't know about that," Harry muttered. "I'm good, but…" Looking down, he said, "Besides… I don't know how well I'll be able to fly now."

"I know you will be just as good as ever," Ziva replied. "I always watched you play."

"You go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, trying to place her.

"Yes. I am in Ravenclaw," Ziva replied.

"What…? I'm trying to place your accent," Harry added, curiously. "It's beautiful…"

"My mother is Italian and my father is Israeli," Ziva replied, with a smile. "And we are currently living in Australia."

Harry tried to think of anything clever to say but all that came out of his mouth was, "Wicked."

"That is a good thing, yes?" Ziva asked, curious. "Even after four years I am not clear on all slang expressions."

"I really like your accent," Harry said with a smile.

"And I really like you, Harry," Ziva replied. "But I was afraid of saying anything… I thought perhaps you and Hermione Granger were—"

"She's my best friend," Harry explained. "But we're not… dating or anything."

"So you do not have a girlfriend."

"No…" Harry said with a smile. "Not yet…"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've decided that I've made the 'Harry's girlfriend' thing too easy. So the Ladies of Hogwarts Canon (Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Fleur) will be competing with the Original Character, Ziva Kenazi.

And all tactics are allowed.

So while Harry enjoys watching the TriWizard Tournament and NOT competing, the above-mentioned ladies will be battling for Harry's affections.

Oh, and if there are any French speakers reading, let me know if I messed up at the end of the chapter.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 6

* * *

_September 1st_

After everything that had happened, Harry found himself in a place he thought he'd never see again.

King's Cross Station looked just the same as it had last year, but Harry couldn't help the thrill of excitement he felt when he saw the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Harry…? Harry…?" Kate put a hand on Harry's shoulder making him jump slightly. "Sorry… Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and with the same sense of trepidation he'd had his first year, he wheeled towards the barrier and on the other side, Harry beamed when he saw the magnificent scarlet steam engine.

"Holy shit!" Harry laughed as he turned to see Rae coming through behind him followed by Kate. When Rae met his eye, Harry could see the excitement and wonder in her eyes. "Is this it?"

Harry nodded, looking back at the train. "The Hogwarts Express," Harry replied, still not really believing that he was back.

"Harry!"

Wheeling around, Harry saw Hermione running over with Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley. "Hi," he replied as one of the train attendants took Harry and Rae's trunks.

"See?" Hermione said with a smug look on her face. "I told you you'd be back, Harry."

Harry nodded, still staring at the train. "Yeah… I just… I never thought I'd actually be back here and…" Harry trailed off when he saw an exotic, dark-haired beauty gliding towards him.

"Harry… It is good to see you again," Ziva Kenazi said with a smile as she walked up to Harry.

"You, too, Ziva," Harry said with a grin. "So… Are you a 4th year or…?"

"Yes," Ziva replied as she followed Harry to where a ramp was set up next to one of the train entrances. "And you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied as he headed up the ramp and onto the train.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked as she and Harry found a compartment.

Harry shrugged as he tossed his knapsack on the bench and looked out the window where Rae was getting one last hug from Kate. Not looking at Ziva, he asked, "What do you know about what happened to me?"

Ziva sat down and replied, "I know your uncle—Vernon Dursley—hit you with his car… and because of that you're basically paralyzed from the waist down."

"I figured I'd never be able to return to Hogwarts," Harry said, looking at Ziva. "And yet here I am…"

"And yet you are not happy."

Harry gave a small smile. "I just don't know… I know I should be happy I'm going back to Hogwarts…"

"But you are afraid of what everyone else will think," Ziva said, perceptively.

"Am I that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied, smiling as she saw someone standing in the doorway of the compartment. "And Rae told me you might require the occasional kick in the mule."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion before he heard Rae say, "Ass… A kick in the ass."

"Sorry," Ziva apologized.

Sitting down, Rae added, "Oh, and Harry? Mom says that you can owl her if you need anything."

"Sorry, I…"

"Got distracted by your girlfriend?" Rae supplied with a smirk. When Harry and Ziva started stammering, Rae grinned even more. "Oh, the two of you are going to be fun this year."

--

An hour into the journey to Hogwarts, the one thing Harry had been dreading happened as the door to the compartment opened and Draco Malfoy entered followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well…" Malfoy drawled, looking at Harry. "This is wonderful. Harry Potter crippled by muggles. Maybe now you'll finally stop siding with that idiot, Dumbledore, and understand why all muggles and mudbloods need to be exterminated like the vermin they are."

Harry didn't reply but he grinned when Rae and Ziva stood and faced off with Malfoy.

"So you're Draco Malfoy…" Rae said, eyeing the Slytherin student. "Somehow I thought you'd be… taller…"

Harry noticed that while Malfoy said nothing, he did stiffen slightly. "I grew up in New York," Rae went on. "So if you want to scare me, call me names… That's fine…" Taking another step towards Malfoy she finished, "But if you hurt Harry you'll have to go through me."

"And me," Ziva added, her brown eyes full of purpose and warning.

"And then there's the Weasleys, Hermione…" Rae added. "And don't discount Harry, either. He can still wheel over your foot."

"You are not welcome here," Ziva said coolly. "Get out."

Malfoy didn't leave right away, but he said, "You'll meet your end soon, Potter… I just hope I'm around to see you beg for mercy."

"Get out, Malfoy," Harry said, angrily.

"Of course… given your current condition… maybe I won't have to wait long…" Malfoy said, backing away. But as he turned to leave, he staggered back when his nose collided with Hermione's waiting fist. Seeing Hermione standing there, he started to make a lunge at her, but Rae swiftly stuck her foot out and tripped Malfoy so he fell onto Crabbe and Goyle and the three of them fell to the floor. Looking at Hermione, Rae, Ziva, and Harry, as he got to his feet, Malfoy said, "You will pay for this… All of you!"

---------------------

Back in London, the clock in Kate's office had just hit noon and Kate decided she'd grab some lunch before tackling her next round of paperwork. Grabbing her purse and her car keys, Kate looked up to see Molly Weasley coming down the hall towards the office. "I hope I'm not interrupting, dear," Molly said, stepping into the office. "I wanted to have lunch, if you've the time."

"I was just heading out to the sandwich shop across the street, actually," Kate said, smiling. "I'd love the company."

Once the two mothers were seated at a quiet table with their lunches at the café nearby, Kate said, "I wanted to thank you for being there for Harry these past years. He won't say it to me, but I know he regards you like a parent."

"It was the least I could do. Just thinking about what those wretched people put Harry through…" Molly shook her head. "I just wish I'd read the signs better. I could have done something sooner. I could have pulled him out of there before…"

"Listen," Kate said, gently. "There are two types of abuse situations. The first is obvious… A kid has bruises and broken bones all the time… The second… is when the abusers are careful to cover their tracks. In those cases… everything is so muddled it's hard to get things to become clear. And in all honestly, no one ever expects it to happen," Kate said, shrugging. "There's really nothing you could have done differently. As for what you could have done… you did it. You took Harry in, you showed him kindness… sometimes that helps show the child that not all adults are evil."

Molly nodded and after finishing the first half of her sandwich, she asked the question she'd been holding onto for a while now. "Will Harry be okay? I mean…"

"Psychologically… I think so," Kate said, munching a crisp. "He's going through a lot and he's still trying to adjust to being in a positive home environment… Physically…" Kate sighed. "There was a lot of nerve damage. Harry's spinal cord was almost completely severed… He has some sensation, but…" She looked at Molly for a moment, and then added, "Even with what the healers were able to do… I hate to admit it, but Harry will likely be in that wheelchair the rest of his life."

"If there is one thing I have learned about Harry Potter," Molly said, taking Kate's hand in hers. "He's a true survivor. He survived You-Know-Who… he saved my daughter, Ginny, from a 50 foot snake his second year… Harry bounces back. He'll recover from this, too. You'll see…"

Kate shook her head as she sipped her coffee. "I wish I could believe that… But It's… It's just not the case."

"You never know," Molly said, optimistically. "With magic… anything can happen…"

-------------------------------

The Hogwarts Express chugged along northward…

As the sun started to set, Rae looked out the window and far in the distance she saw what looked like a castle on a hill. Looking over at Harry, she asked, "Harry, is that…?"

Harry rolled next to the window and looked where Rae pointed. "That's it… Hogwarts," he said, smiling. It was small from this distance but after everything he'd been through this summer Harry hadn't been sure he'd ever see the place again. But there it was, as beautiful as ever… They probably would be there within an hour or so…

"Look at that!" Rae exclaimed as what looked like an enormous blue house flew over the train, headed for the castle. As Harry watched, he could also see what looked like a ship coming up from the lake. "What's all that about?"

"The TriWizard Tournament," Ziva replied. "It is a competition between three wizarding schools: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts." With a note of annoyance, she added, "My cousin will be present… Fleur Delacour… Trust me… you will know her when you see her…"

-------------------------

About an hour and a half later, Harry finally found himself sitting at the very front of the Gryffindor table and as when he heard the doors open, he wheeled around and watched as the first years came walking in and they stood nearby, waiting to be Sorted into their houses.

Rae was a bit taller than the other students but she still looked a bit scared. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy sneered at Rae who either didn't seem to notice or was trying to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

McGonagall was halfway down the list of students when Rae's name was finally called. Rae walked up and sat on the stool, smiling at Harry before the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The Hat seemed to deliberate for a long time and Harry could see Rae starting to get worried that she wouldn't be with Harry in Gryffindor. But after a while, The Sorting Hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry cheered loudly as Rae came over and hugged him. "Good for you," Harry said as Hermione moved over so that Rae could sit next to Harry.

"At first the Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff… then Ravenclaw… I said I wanted to go into Gryffindor," Rae said as platters of food appeared.

"Excellent choice," Fred and George Weasley said together.

"Rae, pass me the chicken, would you?" Harry asked. After loading his plate, Harry started to eat, enjoying the taste of Hogwarts food…

----

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood to make a speech. "It is my pleasure to inform you all that the Triwizard Tournament will be played here this year. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Tournament, let me explain. It is an international affair which brings together three wizarding schools: Durmstrang Institute, Beaubatons Academy, and our fair Hogwarts. From each school a champion is chosen to compete in three tasks. But I must warn you that only those students 17 and older will be permitted to enter. The delegations from the other schools…"

"Harry, did you know about this?" Rae asked, quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I've never heard of the Triwizard Tournament."

"May I present… the lovely ladies of the Beaubatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore said, as the main doors opened and 20 young women waltzed in, very prim and proper followed by a woman as large as Hagrid.

As Harry watched the Beauxbatons students, his eye focused on one in particular… She was… The word 'scintillating' popped into Harry's mind and suddenly, as her eyes met his, he found he couldn't look away from her… He watched as she and her fellow students went to the Ravenclaw table and as the mysteriously beautiful girl sat, Harry shook his head as he noticed who she was sitting next to. "So that's Fleur…" Harry said as quietly as he could. Side by side, Harry noticed the differenced between the girls. Fleur was light, prim… a proper young lady, and she seemed to entrance all the boys around her… But Ziva was exotic… and unlike her cousin, Ziva could clearly take care of herself.

At the Ravenclaw table, Ziva gave her cousin a sideways glare. "Harry has been through enough without you putting him under the influence of your charms."

"You are just jealous," Fleur replied, tossing her head of silvery blonde hair. Her French accent was strong, but the other Hogwarts students could still understand her.

"Of you?" Ziva replied, coolly. "I think not. All you have is your beauty."

Fleur laughed. "_Oui_, and you 'ave _so_ much more, don't you? And you do not believe zat _I_ could be your equal."

Ziva have her cousin a hard look. "You will not win Harry's affections."

"Iz zat a fact, _ma cousinne_?" Fleur asked.

"It is," Ziva answered.

"We shall see," Fleur replied with a smile.

----


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In the 4th HP movie, Moody says of Fleur Delacour: "She's as much a fairy princess as I am." In this story I wanted Fleur to have a mean streak since I see her as a rich, spoiled brat who always gets her way.

And the interaction between Rae and Malfoy was sort of based on myself when I was about 9.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 7

* * *

"How could she possibly be interested in Harry?" Ziva said, irritably as she and one of the Ravenclaw 3rd years—Luna Lovegood—talked that night. "For starters, she is 3 years older than him. She is just doing this because she knows that I like Harry. Fleur thinks she is better than me because she got the veela genes and I did not. And… she gets to go to that fancy French school."

"Maybe that's why she's showing interest in Harry," Luna said, sagely. "She wants to show that she's not as snobby as everyone thinks she is."

"Ha!" Ziva said, derisively. "No… Fleur wants to show me down."

"It's 'show you up'," Luna said, calmly.

"Oh," Ziva replied with a sigh. "Sometimes I think I will never understand English expressions."

Luna smiled at her as she headed for the stairs to her dormitory. "My advice? Be Harry's friend. Treat him like anyone else. That's what will really mean something to him."

--

"—and Harry's falling for her just because she's this exotic beauty!" Ginny said, pacing the Gryffindor common room as Hermione sat in one of the arm chairs. "Why can't he fall for me?"

"Don't go chasing Harry," Hermione warned. "He's already got enough on his plate with dealing with being paralyzed he doesn't need you following him around like a lovesick puppy."

"Well, what about you?" Ginny retorted. "You've been awfully cozy with Harry since he was in that hospital!"

"I live nearby!" Hermione snapped. "Harry needed someone who could explain about the wizarding world to the Thortons and—"

"You've wanted Harry ever since that day on the train!" Ginny said, angrily.

"He's my best friend!" Hermione shouted. "You just want to be with him because he's The Boy Who Lived!"

"Will the both of you—"

"Just stop it?" Fred and George said as they came into the room.

"Look," George said, looking at his little sister. "Hermione's got a point. I know you've had a crush on Harry ever since the first time you saw him, but that's no reason to start chasing him. He needs to figure out how to live his life now that he's in a wheelchair."

Looking at Hermione, Fred added, "I know you're trying to be a friend to Harry right now, but understand that you'll never be able to understand what he's going through."

--

"I'm jealous, mate," Ron said as Harry got into bed that night.

"You want to be paralyzed and in a wheelchair the rest of your life?" Harry asked, bitterly.

"You've got four girls ready and willing to be yours," Ron explained. "And Ziva is absolutely smashing." With a grin, he added, "I'd go for her, personally."

"She's nice," Harry admitted. "But…"

"But a girl can't like you if you're in a wheelchair?" Ron finished. "Harry, don't put yourself down. You still deserve to be happy… and loved… even if you can't walk. And if there's a girl willing to put up being with the Boy Who Lived, then all the better."

----------------

It was almost 3 in the morning and in the potions classroom, Snape stood with Lucius Malfoy and a younger man. "Has Voldemort been dispatched?" Snape asked the younger man.

"Along with Pettigrew," The man replied, his eyes glinting with madness. "What about Potter?"

"Obviously you have been out of the loop," Lucius replied. "Potter has been paralyzed. He can't walk so he will not be a threat. Now… Crouch, you will assume the identity of Alastor Moody. He will be arriving tomorrow night. I will make sure our plan is ready and that all problems are handled. Snape… keep Potter out of the way. Just because the brat is in a wheelchair does not mean he can't throw a wrench in our plans."

---------------------

The first morning of the new term, Harry was delighted when he saw his new schedule and noticed that he no longer had Divination with Trelawney. Instead, Harry noticed that that space was now labeled 'Specialized Studies'. Catching McGonagall's eye, Harry asked, "Specialized Studies?"

"Professor Flitwick wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind tutoring one of his 4th year students," McGonagall explained. "Academically speaking, Miss Granger would be ideal, but since apparently the student in question is a friend of yours…"

"Which student, Professor?" Harry asked, still a little puzzled.

"Ziva Kenazi," McGonagall replied. "She is having some trouble with Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll leave it to the two of you to settle on location."

Harry nodded and after a while he became aware of someone standing next to him. Turning, he saw Fleur Delacour smiling at him. "'Arry Potter," she said, her French accent predominant. "May I 'ave a word with you?"

"Sure," Harry replied, following her out of the Great Hall. Once away from everyone else, Harry asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You 'ave been talking with my cousin, Ziva," Fleur stated. When Harry nodded, she went on. "She likes you, 'Arry. She views me as a rival for your affections."

Harry stared at her, a bit surprised. "Wait, you… you like me as well?"

Fleur laughed. "You are sweet, 'Arry," she replied. "But you are still young." With a toss of her silvery blonde hair, Fleur left Harry more than a bit confused.

----------

Harry wheeled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and was surprised when he saw that Ziva was waving him over to her table. Heading over to the dark-haired Ravenclaw, Harry parked his wheelchair next to her and started taking his books, parchment, ink and quills out of his bag.

"I wanted to ask you something," Ziva said as she did the same.

"What?" Harry asked, curious.

"I was wondering… if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me," Ziva said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. When Harry didn't reply, she said, "Of course if Fleur has already asked you…"

"No," Harry said, quickly. "No, she… she doesn't like me like that."

Ziva's brow furrowed and she looked skeptical as she said, "That is what she told you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Why?"

"It is best to take anything Fleur says with a grain of pepper," Ziva said quietly.

"Salt," Harry corrected. It was kind of cute the way she messed up the phrases, Harry thought to himself.

"I knew it was some sort of seasoning," Ziva muttered as Professor Moody entered the room.

The grizzled old auror made his way to the front of the class and said, "This year we will be working curses. Can one of you tell me what the three worst curses are known as?"

Ziva raised her hand almost as quickly as Hermione. When Moody called her name, Ziva replied, "The Cruciatus Curse, Avada Kedavra and the Imperial Curse are all known as the Unforgivable Curses."

"Uh, actually, it's pronounced 'Imperius'," Hermione corrected, her tone smug.

Moody nodded briefly. "Dumbledore has given me permission to demonstrate these curses for you," he said, gruffly, pulling out a jar with three huge spiders. "Let's start with the Imperius curse, shall we?" Pulling out one of the spiders, he pointed his wand and said, "Imperio!"

As Harry watched the spider do a number of amazing tricks, he also kept an eye on Ziva and after a moment, he noticed that she seemed very disturbed by the way the arachnid was being easily controlled.

As the laughter from the other students got louder, Moody's expression grew dark. "You think it would be funny then, do you, if I did that to you?"

The laughter died instantly.

Moody put the spider away and said, "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?" Pulling out one of the other spiders, he said, "Let's see what the Cruciatus Curse can do." Pointing his wand, he said, "Crucio!"

As the second spider spasmed and jerked, two students also reacted: Neville Longbottom and Ziva Kenazi.

Harry saw Ziva's pained expression and after a few seconds, he touched her hand in a comforting gesture as she looked away from the front of the room.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted as she watched Neville who looked like he wanted to run out of the room. "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him?"

Moody's magical eye roamed over to Neville and Moody ended the curse before glancing at Hermione. "The last… and worst of the Unforgivable Curses is the Killing Curse," Moody said, simply. Pointing his wand at the spider still quivering on his desk, he said, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a rush of green light and the spider dropped dead.

"Instant death," Moody said, dropping the dead spider into the trash bin. "No countercurse… no blocking it… Only one person is known to have survived it…" As Moody's gaze landed on Harry he finished, "And he's in this very room."

--

At the end of the class, Harry looked at Ziva who was taking her time putting her things away. "What it it?"

"Nothing," Ziva shrugged. "I am fine," she added, and in a rush she shoved the last of her things into her bag and hurried for the classroom door.

Harry quickly wheeled ahead of her and blocked her exit. "You're not fine. When Moody did the first two curses—"

"When I was 8 I saw a man put the Imperius Curse on my father who then tortured my mother with the Cruciatus Curse," Ziva snapped, her eyes alight with an angry fire.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, quietly, moving aside. "I didn't mean to pry. Do… Do you know who…?"

"I do not know who the man was," Ziva replied, shaking her head. Her tone was cold and full of vengeance. "But I will make him pay through the ears if I ever find him."

"'Pay through the nose'," Harry said with a smile.

Ziva glared at him, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Does it amuse you when I misuse your English phrases?"

"A little bit," Harry admitted, smiling.

----------

"I am surprised, Miss Weasley" Fleur said as she strolled up to Ginny Weasley outside of the Charms classroom.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny said, not sure why one of the Beaubatons students would be talking to her.

"I am surprised," Fleur went on, a smirk on her face. "—zat you did not know zat 'Arry Potter 'as already asked my cousin to ze Yule Ball."

"Oh," Ginny said, the disappointment heavy in her voice.

"You were… 'oping he would take you?" Fleur said with a small laugh. "'Arry told me zat he regards you as a sister… nothing more…"

Ginny sighed. "I guess it was foolish to think…"

"Let me 'elp you," Fleur said, brightly. "Let me match you with one of the boys from my school." Seeing Ginny hesitate, she added, "It would make 'Arry _très_ jealous."

Ginny nodded, a smile starting to form on her face. "Thanks. Oh… Who's your cousin?"

"Ziva Kenazi," Fleur said with a dismissive air. "Most boys are lured in by her… exotic charms. Zere iz nothing wrong with being… ordinary, Miss Weasley." Turning away quickly, Fleur smirked to herself as she went to find Hermione Granger.

---------

"Well, well…" Draco Malfoy sneered as he saw Rae Thorton coming down from her Herbology class. "If it isn't Potter's little pet mudblood."

"Piss off, Malfoy," Rae snapped, not even looking at him.

Sliding a foot into her path, Malfoy laughed as Rae went sprawling on the ground, her bag and books going flying.

Rae looked at Malfoy as she got to her feet and said, "Think that's funny, do you?"

"What are you going to do now?" Malfoy sneered. "Run crying to Potter?"

Rae aimed carefully before kicking Malfoy once in the right shin and again in the left knee. When he fell to the ground, Rae took a defensive fighting stance. "You want to try me again?" When she saw him reach for his wand, Rae grabbed his arm and twisted it until Malfoy dropped the wand. "The thing about growing up in the tougher cities of New York," Rae said, grabbing Malfoy's wand. "I had self-defense as part of my gym classes in school. Plus my Dad's a cop and he showed me a few things. Now apologize."

"To a mudblood?" Malfoy groaned. "Never."

Rae twisted Malfoy's arm behind his back and shoved his face into the grass. "Apologize!"

"Get off me!" Malfoy said in a muffled shout. "You're mental!"

"Apologize and I'll let you up," Rae said with a smile.

"Miss Thorton!" Said Professor Sprout as she came down the path. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Malfoy tripped me then called me a mudblood… twice," Rae replied, getting off of the Slytherin, although she still held onto his wand.

"Detention, both of you!" Sprout said, angrily. "Mr. Malfoy, you do not attack a younger student even if they are muggleborn! And if I ever hear you use such language again, I'll send you straight to the headmaster!" Turning to Rae, Sprout added, "And you, Miss Thorton… Even if provoked, you do not attack other students. Is that clear?"

Malfoy didn't respond, but Rae looked down at her shoes and said in a meek voice. "Yes, ma'am… It won't happen again. Sorry…"

Sprout looked at Rae and her voice was kinder as she said, "I'll forgive your detention just this once, Miss Thorton."

"Thank you, Professor," Rae replied, grabbing her things and handing over Malfoy's wand.

Once Rae had moved out of Sprout's line of sight, she caught Malfoy's eye and smirked at him before sticking out her tongue.

---------

"'Ermione," Fleur said as she found the bookish Gryffindor coming out of the library. "May I have a word?" When the Hermione looked at Fleur, the French witch smiled and said, "I am Fleur Delacour. My cousin is Ziva Kenazi."

"But… Ziva's not French, is she?" Hermione asked, curious.

"My uncle was born and raised in Israel," Fleur explained. "And Ziva's mother is from Italy." Waving a hand she said, "But zat iz not what I wanted to tell you."

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"'Arry Potter iz tutoring Ziva in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Fleur replied.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit at this news. "Harry's marks are good… but _I'm_ still the smartest one in this school!" she said, irritably.

"I just thought you should know. Au revoir," Fleur said as she turned and walked away.

--------

At lunch, Hermione stormed over to Harry and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were tutoring Ziva?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "How did you…?"

"Well, if you think you're so much smarter than me," Hermione snapped. "Then I guess you don't need my help this year!" Turning on her heel, she stormed out as Ginny came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, Ginny…" Harry said, tentatively.

"Since you only think of me as a sister," Ginny said, quickly. "I've accepted a date with one of the boys from Beaubatons. _And_ I'm going to the Yule Ball with him."

Watching Ginny walk away, Harry turned to Neville who also looked confused. "What was _that_ all about?"

--------------

"So this is how you are going to prove that you are better than me?" Ziva asked, angrily when she caught Fleur heading back to the Beaubatons carriage that evening. "Separate Harry from his friends?"

"_I_ have done nothing," Fleur said, her look innocent, yet cold. "You asked 'Arry to ze ball. You asked him to tutor you in classes. You will not win. I will prove zat I am better than you."

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Destroying someone's friendships doesn't make you better. What happened to you, Fleur? We have never gotten along, but…"

"You are nothing special," Fleur said to Ziva, a slight sneer in her voice.

"I will not let you ruin Harry's life," Ziva promised.

"And how will your boyfriend feel when he finds out zat you are the reason his friends hate him?" Fleur pondered. Walking away, Fleur couldn't help but smile. She always got her way in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ziva!" Harry had followed the Ravenclaw for a while and after a while, he hurried ahead of her, blocking her way. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

Ziva looked saddened as she said, "Harry, I am so sorry about all this…"

"All what?" Harry asked, confused. When Ziva didn't reply, Harry reached for her hand but she pulled away. "Ziva…"

"It is my fault," Ziva said, near tears.

"_What's_ your fault?" Harry asked, confused. "Ziva… talk to me… What's wrong?"

"I… It was Fleur!" Ziva said, imploringly. "Harry, I would _never_ try to come between you and your friends! I was not trying to—"

"Wait, wait…" Harry said, starting to understand. "Let me guess… Fleur was talking to Ginny and Hermione?"

Ziva nodded. "I had no idea she would do something like this."

"It's okay," Harry insisted, thinking. I'm not mad."

"R-Really?" Ziva said, amazed. "But—"

"Ziva… I'll talk to Hermione and Ginny," Harry said, calmly. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Smirking, he said, Besides… I think I know the perfect person to confront your cousin…"

-------------------

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny still refused to talk to Harry despite his best efforts. After a while, Harry gave up and decided that maybe he should have someone else talk to the two girls.

"Fleur sounds like a real piece of work," Rae replied after Harry described what the French witch had said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Ziva was ready to cry," Harry said, feeling his anger rising. "And I could tell that she thought that I hated her."

"So, you want me to talk to Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur?" Rae asked.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

Rae smirked. "Not at all. Besides… I can think of two or more American phrases to introduce Fleur Delacour to…"

-------

Finding Hermione in the library, Rae sat across from her and said, simply, "You're being an idiot."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said as she looked up from her Ancient Runes homework.

"Do you know why Harry's tutoring Ziva?" Rae asked, being as direct as possible. Before Hermione could reply, Rae went on. "It has nothing to do with grades. Ziva's having problems with mispronunciation of spells."

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes. "I should have known…" She opened her eyes slowly. "I didn't even think…" Leaning back in her chair, she added, "How much does Harry hate me?"

"He's a little annoyed," Rae said, leaning back and crossing her arms. "But if you apologize I don't think that he'll hold it against you."

"Well, what about Ginny?" Hermione asked, thinking. "She told me that Ziva's already asked Harry to the Yule Ball."

"Ziva asked Harry," Rae clarified. "According to Harry, Fleur's got a _serious_ case of jealousy for her cousin. I'm not sure why, but I'm just itching to find out."

Hermione couldn't help the anger she felt inside at what that… that… _hussy_ had tried to do! "I can't believe I let that French harlot manipulate me! I'm smarter than that!"

"Well, talk to Ziva, but I'm pretty sure that you're not the first one to be manipulated by Fleur," Rae said, shrugging.

Hermione nodded as she started packing up her books and papers and stuffing them into her bookbag. "I'll talk to Ginny as well."

"You do that," Rae said as she got up. "As for me… I'm looking forward to finding out a few things from Miss High and Frenchy."

---------

Wheeling down the 4th floor corridor towards Charms, Harry couldn't help but stop when he saw Dumbledore at the end of the hall. Before he could find an alternative route, Dumbledore had approached him. "What do you want, sir?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I know you're angry with me, Harry," Dumbledore said, a tone of urgency in his voice. "But I have recently gained some information you will want to hear."

Harry rolled his eyes before following the headmaster to his office.

Once in Dumbledore's office, Harry asked, "So what's so important?"

"Voldemort is dead."

Harry sat in stunned silence as he took in the headmaster's words. "How?" Harry asked, not sure of what else to say.

"Wormtail found him, and somehow restored Voldemort to a rather crude body," Dumbledore explained. "It looks like… they were attacked by wolves."

"Werewolves?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"The normal kinds, I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied. "Muggle hikers found their remains."

Harry mulled this information over and slowly, something started to bother him. "Wormtail was a wizard… If he was… Sir, I don't think Wormtail was conscious when he died. If he was, he'd be able to easily deal with a pack of normal wolves."

"I've started to consider that someone in Voldemort's inner circle may have been trying to take his place," Dumbledore said, simply.

"If that's true," Harry mused. "I wonder…" Feeling Dumbledore's gaze, Harry said, "What if… Vernon hitting me with his car…? What if… it wasn't an accident?"

Dumbledore considered this for a moment. "You think that perhaps a Death Eater used the Imperius Curse on your uncle?"

"Wouldn't need the curse," Harry muttered, darkly. "It'd be easy to talk him into it."

"I will contact Blake Thorton," Dumbledore replied. "If you are right, Harry… Even though Voldemort is gone, you may still be in grave danger…"

----------

Rae watched Fleur Delacour as she flirted with Cedric Diggory. As observant as she was, Rae wanted to get a good look at how Fleur acted with both friend and foe before confronting her. Talking with Harry and Ziva, Rae was able to figure out Fleur's method of manipulation but seeing how she acted with people who didn't know about her would tell a lot.

Fleur was beautiful, no doubt about that, but she had the air of a beauty queen. Her job was to be beautiful and by using her looks and charms, she'd be able to get anything she wanted. She was also very wealthy, judging by the clothes.

As Rae watched, she realized that Fleur Delacour was a debutante: a young woman whose sole desire was to advance in society with as little work as possible. A bit of a strange thing for someone who hoped to be selected for a dangerous competition… Thinking about the Triwizard Tournament and remembering that the school champions would be chosen later that night, Rae decided to hold off confronting Fleur… It was always best to wait until you actually had some dirt on someone before going after them…

---------------

It was hard to believe that so many people could be packed into the Great Hall.

The torches had been dimmed so that the main light in the room came from the flickering blue flames in the Goblet of Fire.

As Rae watched, the flames suddenly turned red and a small piece of paper shot out of the goblet.

Dumbledore snatched it out of midair and said, "The Champion from Beaubatons is… Fleur Delacour!"

There was scattered applause—mostly from the Beaubatons students—as Fleur stood and strode smugly towards a door to the side of the staff table.

After Viktor Krum was chosen from Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory was selected from Hogwarts, Rae followed Harry out of the Great Hall but stopped just outside the doors.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"I'll catch up," Rae replied, pointedly.

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs with the others while Rae sat on the bottom stair to wait for Fleur.

About 10 minutes later, Fleur came out of the Great Hall and started for the main doors when she heard someone say, "Bet you're happy."

Turning, Fleur saw Rae walking up to her. "Who are you?"

Rae grinned. "Wow… For someone who's been working on destroying Harry's friendships I'm surprised that you didn't know about me." Seeing that Fleur was still perplexed, Rae went on. "My parents adopted Harry after the accident this summer."

Fleur scoffed. "You are just a little girl," she said, dismissively.

"Maybe," Rae said as she crossed her arms. "But I know that you're trying to hurt Ziva and Harry. You're not going to succeed." Circling Fleur she went on. "So… a TriWizard champion… You parents will be thrilled… Of course you could be killed or maimed, but so what? You're the best…" As she stopped, Rae added, "Personally, I wish you luck… I have a feeling you'll need it… After all… Your looks can only take you so far…"

--------


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've had this idea as one of the possibilities for this story. The problem was the execution since pulling muggle characters into a Harry Potter setting can be tricky.

Hopefully this won't blow up on me!

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 9

* * *

_Headquarters of the Federal Bureau of International Non-mundane Affairs_

_Myrtle Beach, South Carolina_

In the middle of a predominantly vacation spot, an unassuming office building housed what was commonly known as the American Ministry of Magic, led by Chief Director Willow Gosermer.

In the War Room—a large room where most of the Bureau's observation stations were located, Willow stood next to her Deputy Director, Annabelle Hartig, as one of the aurors pulled up the list of attacks on one of the big screens.

"It's really strange, even by our standards," Auror Neera Lipton reported. "We've found out that each of the perpetrators was approached by a known Death Eater but they weren't killed. Instead, they went home and… Each muggle had a history of being abusive. There have been 3 known fatalities so far. Most recently in Virginia. A naval lieutenant was assaulted by her husband last night."

"They're trying to get the muggles to kill each other…" Anna said, a heavy note of disgust in her voice. "Less work for them…"

"I'm not so sure," Willow mused. "I think this is more… like entertainment." Looking at Anna, she said, "Go to the NCIS headquarters. Just in case we need to run interference."

"Might want to send someone to England as well," Auror Roxanne McCready said as another note popped up on her screen. "It looks like Harry Potter's a victim of this as well."

"I'll go to England," Willow said. "Anna… Virginia. Roxie, keep us updated if there's any new developments."

"You got it, Chief," Roxie replied, nodding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_NCIS Headquarters_

_Virginia_

In her lab, Abby Scuito was pacing nervously as she looked over the case file of Lieutenant Lorelei Coyle. There were details that had leapt out at her that Gibbs hadn't really noticed. Not surprising since Abby was a graduate of Hayden Academy of Magic in Louisiana. Not that she was very skilled at the spells and stuff. The only class she'd passed was Potions. Once out of school, Abby had found her passion when she'd discovered the world of forensic science.

But no one knew of Abby's ties to the magical world and as she started to understand just what was going on, she also started to be afraid that soon someone would find out about her. Or worst of all… Gibbs would find out and he wouldn't want her around anymore…

When her cell phone rang, Abby jumped nearly to the ceiling. Looking at the caller I.D. she didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Abby Scuito."

"Ms. Scuito, this is Deputy Director Annabelle Hartig of the Federal Bureau of International Non-mundane Affairs," replied the voice on the other end of the line.

Abby swallowed before replying, "Yes… Of course. What, uh… What can I do for you?"

"I'll be at NCIS in about 10 minutes to meet with Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If you wouldn't mind joining us…"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there," Abby said quickly before signing off. Well… this was guaranteed to be an interesting meeting…

---

"Who did you say you work for again?" Gibbs asked as he led the 30-ish woman to a meeting room off of the squad room.

"Ever watch the TV show _The X-Files_?" Anna asked, glancing at the other team members as she followed the senior agent past them.

"Nope," Gibbs said, simply as he opened the meeting room door.

"First premiered in 1993," said one of the other agents. "Also happens to be the height of David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson's careers. Mostly dealing with aliens but there were cases dealing with anything from vampires to giant bugs."

Gibbs looked from the other agent to Anna. "You're going to tell me that Lieutenant Coyle was abducted by aliens?"

Anna crossed her arms before looking over at the other agent. "Name?"

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said, grinning. "How can I be of service?"

"Come with us," Anna said, nodding at the meeting room. "Your partner, too." Once inside, Anna saw that Abby Scuito was already there looking both eager and slightly afraid. Once everyone was in the room, Anna closed the door and said, "We're not dealing with aliens, Agents Gibbs… We're dealing with magic practitioners… Wizards… Evil ones…" Setting her bag on the table, she pulled out a thick file and set it on the table as the NCIS agents gathered around to look over the files and histories. "Most of the time, wand-wielding witches and wizards get along just fine with muggles or non-magical individuals. If they don't, they typically avoid contact. But lately we've been noticing that certain… high interest persons--wizards--have been subtly convincing abusive individuals to commit serious crimes towards their families. This past summer, Harry Potter was hit by his uncle's car. The boy's basically paralyzed from the waist down."

Tony looked over the information from the file and his usual glib nature seemed to vanish as he said, "This stuff… is… This is real?"

"Very," Anna said, sitting down. "The FBINA is responsible for keeping things under wraps… under control… But now that this is starting to spill over into the muggle world we've had to reach out to muggle law enforcement."

"You expect me to believe this?" Gibbs said, doubtfully.

"If you don't want to believe me…" Anna said, looking over at Abby. "Believe her."

"Abby?" the female NCIS Agent said, astonished.

"I… I sucked at the magic stuff, okay?" Abby admitted. "Potions I could do… spells and stuff… not so much…"

Anna withdrew her wand and flicked it at Gibbs who was changed into a gray wolf.

Tony stared at his boss, seeing the wolf, and yet there was something in the animal's eyes that was distinctively Gibbs. A look of understanding and newfound belief.

When Gibbs was restored to human form, he looked at Tony and said, "Need to lay off the aftershave, DiNozzo. I thought that smell was going to kill me…"

"Right… boss…" Tony said, watching as Gibbs took a few steps closer to Anna.

"What do you want from me?" Gibbs asked.

"I know this would be completely throwing you out of your element," Anna said, a note of apology in her voice. "But… the Chief Director wants you to go to England. She feels that whatever is going on is somehow stemming from there."

"What about the rest of my team?" Gibbs asked.

"If you feel that they can handle it," Anna said, shrugging. "Then by all means…"

"Hey, I can handle anything," Tony said, full of confidence.

"How about killer dragons?"

"D-dragons?" Tony repeated, a little more nervous. "In that case, caution must be exercised, but…"

"We'll go," Gibbs said, looking at Abby. "If that's where we're needed…"

"We'll be leaving in 72 hours," Anna replied. "And once we arrive in London we'll meet with the Chief before heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The meeting concluded, Anna left with the others, but Abby and Gibbs remained behind.

"Gibbs, if you're just doing this because of me…" Abby said, nervously.

"Abby, did you think that I'd reject you if I found out?" Gibbs asked, his tone gentle.

"Yeah… actually…" Abby replied. "It was a long time ago, Gibbs, but… It's still part of who I am."

"Abby…" Gibbs stared at the young forensic scientist and he felt like he should say something else… something meaningful… "I can't think of anything you could tell me that would make me hate you…"

"I love you, Gibbs…" Abby said, quietly, not believing that she'd actually said the words out loud. She could see that he was taking the words as a 'thank you' for accepting this newest surprise and drawing from her inner courage, Abby said, firmly and with as much emotion as she could, "I really… love you, Gibbs…"

It had been a long time since Gibbs had been confronted by his feelings. He'd never seemed to be lucky in the world of romance… not since the deaths of his first wife and daughter… He'd grown bitter and cantankerous, never really letting any woman get that close to him…

And yet… at night when he was all alone… Lately Gibbs' mind had started to drift towards Abby. The way she viewed life as something both wonderful and curious… The way she never let anyone turn her into something she wasn't and yet she always knew when and how to surprise you…

Standing in the empty meeting room, Gibbs was afraid to give love another chance. But he smiled… He may want to avoid loving someone again… but no matter how hard he tried… he could never say no to Abby…


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Something that I failed to think about with the NCIS stuff was the fact that I'd named Harry's girlfriend Ziva Kenazi. So, for clarification, NCIS's Ziva David will be Ziva D. and Ziva Kenazi will be Ziva K.

And as far as pairings, it will be Ziva D. and Tony and Gibbs will be with Abby.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 10

* * *

In the local prison, Vernon Dursley wasn't happy as he sat in an interrogation room with Judge Diana Hartig and Blake Thorton. "I have _nothing_ to say to you!" Vernon snapped, angrily.

Leaning on the table, Blake asked, "Why did you try to kill Harry?" When Vernon didn't reply, Blake went on. "Look, the hit and run combined with your attack on Harry in the courtroom… You're looking at life in prison. If someone was coercing you… that can be taken into account." Seeing that the man wasn't going to budge, Blake decided that it was time to play dirty. "Okay, here's how it works: You tell us what we want to know and I _don't_ tell your current cellmates that you sexually abused Harry."

"You have _NO_ proof that I _EVER_--!"

"Don't need proof," Blake said, his tone cold. "I can just start the rumor. Criminals don't typically care about proof after all. And even hardened jailbirds don't take kindly to child molesters."

"If you talk," Diana said flatly. "We can put you in solitary confinement."

"I want a reduced sentence," Vernon said, crossing his arms.

"No way in Hell," Blake said at once, his gaze murderous.

"Inspector," Diana said, warningly. Looking at Vernon, she added, "We'll consider parole in 20 years." Her tone made it clear that this was a 'take it or leave it' deal.

Vernon gave an angry and exasperated sigh that clearly said 'oh, very well'. "Earlier that day a man approached me. He knew about Potter. He started provoking me… He said that I had to think about my family… Protecting them… He knew Potter was…" Vernon stopped and Blake knew why. The mystery man knew Harry was a wizard but Vernon couldn't say that in front of the judge or _he'd_ be pegged as crazy.

"So he riled you up," Blake said, with the tiniest nod possible, indicating that he knew what Vernon meant. "Then you saw Harry crossing the street and you sped up…" Blake added, his tone one of forced calm. Looking at Diana, he indicated they should leave.

As the started to exit the room, Vernon jumped up but was quickly grabbed by one of the guards. "What about my deal?!" Vernon shouted.

"We'll consider it," Blake said as two guards dragged the man away.

------------------------

Willow Gosermer paced in front of an abandoned warehouse which was serving as a temporary FBINA office while she waited for Anna to show up with the NCIS team from Virginia. Checking her watch before pulling back her long red hair in a messy knot, she decided to give them 10 more minutes before she called headquarters for a location update on Anna.

Hearing a car honking, Willow turned and saw an SUV pull up to the curb and Anna behind the wheel. "I was starting to worry!" Willow said as her Deputy Director got out along with 4 others. "You're the NCIS team, yes?"

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," said the older man. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ziva said, smiling as she shook Willow's hand.

"'Officer'? Willow asked, curiously as she eyes the woman.

"Formerly of Israeli Mossad," Ziva replied.

"Ahhh…" Willow said, nodding. "And… who's your friend?"

"Abby Scuito," Abby said, grinning. "I used to be a witch but now I'm a forensic scientist."

"Interesting career change," Willow said as Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva grabbed bags from the back of the SUV. Gesturing to the building, she said, "First two floors are our temporary offices. 3rd floor is living quarters."

Once the team had deposited their things in their rooms, they joined Anna and Willow on the second floor which was a large room with about 6 different computer stations manned by men and woman wearing blue robes and a large TV screen took up almost one entire wall.

"Wow…" Abby said, looking around. "This is…"

"We'll show you the basement lab in a moment," Anna said as she went to the first witch. "What's going on?"

"We've been tracking the Death Eaters," the witch replied. "No new activities. Our Aurors have picked them up and transported them to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Gibbs whispered to Abby.

"Wizarding prison located on an island out in the middle of the ocean," Abby explained.

"I thought you said most witches and wizards weren't big on the technology," Tony said, looking around the room. "This is…"

"That's the rest of the wizarding world, Agent DiNozzo," Willow said. "In the U.S., we're far more advanced."

"How advanced?" Ziva asked, curiously.

"The British Ministry of Magic can only track a witch or wizard if they're between 11 and 17 years of age and only if they use spells outside of an approved area," Anna said, smirking. "_We_ can track _any_ witch or wizard by honing in on their magical signature."

"So what do you need us here for?" Gibbs asked Willow.

Signaling to one of the other aurors, Willow waited until three pictures popped up on the TV screen on the wall. "Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Barty Crouch, Jr.. We know they've dispatched Tom Riddle—aka, Voldemort—along with one of Voldemort's followers, Peter Pettigrew. Now they're looking to build their own following." Turning to Gibbs, she said, "We're not investigators. And we need a… a fresh eye to look at the situation. Anna will accompany you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Dumbledore has already set up suites for the four of you."

Gibbs nodded, still feeling a bit out of place.

"Hey, don't worry, Gibbs," Abby said, cheerfully. "Let's go get something to drink and then we can head for the school."

"How are we getting to this school anyway?" Tony asked.

Abby didn't reply, but rather just smirked.

------------------------

Since the morning mail had already come, Harry was surprised when Hedwig flew in during dinner holding a letter addressed to him in Kate's handwriting.

"Is that from Mom?" Rae asked, leaning over to read the letter.

Harry nodded as his eyes skimmed the page.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Hope things are okay. We heard about Rae's fight with Malfoy—'_

When Harry looked up sharply at Rae she waved a hand and said, "Later, Harry…"

'_I wanted to tell you that my cousin's coming to Hogwarts with some of the people she works with. Keep an eye on them._

_Also, it looks like you were right about Vernon Dursley. The hit and run _wasn't_ an accident. If I find out more I'll let you know._

_Kate'_

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Rae asked at the same time Harry asked, "You had a fight with Malfoy?"

Rae sighed as she shook her hair out of her eyes. "He tripped me, then I tackled him and shoved his face into the ground. Now what about you?"

Harry didn't reply right away but after a few moments, he said, "I think… one of Voldemort's Death Eaters… somehow talked Vernon into hitting me with his car."

"Okay…" Rae said, thinking. "So… Someone else wants you dead, or…? No, there are easier ways to kill someone than a car…" she mused. Her eyes widened as she said, "But maybe the accident was to incapacitate you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Think about it," Rae said, eager to explain her theory. "They get your uncle to hit you with his car which is covered nicely by the fact that he was abusive."

"And if I'm in a wheelchair," Harry said, following. "Then I won't get in the way of any plans." Looking pointedly at Rae, he said, "We need to talk to Dumbledore. He needs to know about this. Come on."

As they headed up to the staff table, Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and the headmaster nodded, whispering something to McGonagall and Moody, both of whom followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, Rae and Harry bringing up the rear.

Up in Dumbledore's office, Harry started to speak, but Dumbledore spoke first. "I know that you were right, Harry. It seems as though you were one out of numerous victims."

"What do you mean?" Rae asked, her brow furrowing.

"Death Eaters have been pulling this all over," Moody said, gruffly. "Convincing abusive muggle to attack their families. Did it in the United States, too. American Ministry is sending people over here to check it out."

"I know," Harry said, holding up Kate's letter. "I just found out."

"Who is the American Ministry sending?" Rae asked, curious.

"The Deputy Director, Annabelle Hartig," Dumbledore replied. "I heard she would be bringing others, but not who, exactly. They will be here tomorrow morning."

---------------

"Harry? You okay?" Ron asked as he watched the black-haired teenager staring at the same spot in his transfiguration book for 10 minutes.

"Mmm?" Harry said, looking up. "What did you say?"

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, beaming. "You said it yourself. You-Know-Who is gone! Cheer up, Harry!"

Harry nodded and silently packed up his things and headed upstairs to the dorm. Dumping his bag on top of his trunk, Harry started to get ready for bed. It was early, but he didn't feel like being around other people just now. True, Voldemort _was_ gone, but there was still some veiled threat out there… Who knew who or what would attack?

Once Harry had changed into his pajamas, he pulled the sheets and blankets back just as Ron came into the room.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked, going to his own bed next to Harry's and sitting down. "Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Harry wheeled around and looked at Ron. "Ever since I started at Hogwarts I expected Uncle Vernon to so something to me… something big… I saw his eyes when he came at me that day. He _wanted_ to hurt me." After a moment, he went on. "Death Eaters have been provoking abusive muggles into violent attacks."

"So… it wasn't an accident?" Ron said, looking horrified.

Harry shook his head as he looked at his lower body, his anger rising. It was bad enough when he thought that Vernon had hit him and not cared. Now he had to deal with the fact that his uncle had know what he was doing and more to point had hit him on purpose.

"Harry?" Ron asked, seeing the look of pain and anger on his best friend's face.

"He knew," Harry said, bitterly. Looking at Ron, he said, "Vernon knew _exactly_ what he was doing… What he did to me… He ruined my life, Ron!"

"I know…" Ron said, slowly. "But… I mean… You can't change what's been done, Harry…"

"I know!" Harry said, angrily. "I know…"

Ron thought for a moment and then said, "I think it's like what Hermione was telling us about those wizards who killed under the influence of the Imperius Curse. If it wasn't their fault you can forgive hem. But if they killed willingly…"

Fighting back the tears he felt, Harry shook his head. "I _never_ would have forgiven him!"

Ron didn't reply. Instead, he went back downstairs as Harry wheeled around and lifted himself onto his bed.

--------------

Harry was late getting up the next day but since it was Saturday he took his time getting a shower and getting dressed in a sweater, jeans, and sneakers before heading down to the Common Room. The mess of papers and books left by the students the night before had been neatly stacked and organized.

After navigating the stairs, Harry levitated his wheelchair down the main staircase into the Entrance hall just as the front doors opened and 5 people entered.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked the group. Three of them seemed to be muggles, judging by the fact that they were looking around the hall in total disbelief. The younger woman seemed less surprised, but she was still awestruck by the sheer size of the interior.

The woman wearing robes cast an appreciative eye around, finally noticing Harry. "Mr. Potter, I presume."

Harry nodded. "And you are?"

"Anna Hartig. I'm with the Ministry of Magic in the United States," the woman replied, holding out a hand as Harry wheeled closer.

Harry shook her hand then said, "Did you want breakfast before you talk to Dumbledore?"

Anna didn't ask how Harry knew about that and instead nodded. "Sure. Lead the way."

Harry turned and headed for the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table where Rae was talking to Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione said, looking a bit surprised. "We were starting to worry. Oh, Ron and Ginny wanted me to remind you that Quidditch tryouts are today at 3." Looking at Anna, her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh," Harry said, seeing Hermione's look. "This is—"

"Deputy Director Annabelle Hartig of the Federal Bureau of International Non-mundane Affairs," Hermione said, quickly.

'_Why do I even bother trying to explain things to her?'_ Harry thought to himself.

Anna smiled as she sat down, motioning to the others to do the same. "This is the team from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Virginia: Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scuito, and Ziva David."

Harry stared at Ziva David. "Where… are you from?" he asked her.

"Israel," Ziva replied, "Why?"

Harry started to reply but he bit his lip and smiled when he saw his girlfriend coming over from the Ravenclaw table. "Uh, this is Hermione Granger, Rae Thorton, and, uh… my girlfriend, Ziva Kenazi," Harry added as Ziva sat next to Harry.

"Any relation to Ezra Kenazi?" Ziva David asked, arching an eyebrow in curiousity.

"My father," Ziva K. replied. "You know him?"

"I know _of_ him," Ziva D. said. "I have seen some of his artwork in museums."

"Dad does special designs for custom broomsticks now," Ziva K. said.

"Oh, for Quidditch!" Abby said, quickly. Turning to the others, she said, "That's the game I was trying to explain earlier."

"Okay, can we talk _after_ we eat?" Tony said impatiently. "I'm starving!"

"Doubt that, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a piece of toast. Looking at Harry, he asked, "Any chance of a cup of coffee?"

Harry shrugged. "Um… Maybe one of the house elves could—" As soon as Harry said that, there was a crack and a familiar house elf appeared wearing a pair of children's soccer shorts and a tea cozy for a hat. "Dobby! What are you doing here?"

"Dobby is working at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said, happily. "Dobby heard Harry Potter ask for a house elf and Dobby came right away, sir!"

"Er… any chance we could get a pot of coffee, Dobby?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"Anything for Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed, vanishing with a second crack.

A few seconds later, a pot of coffee appeared on the table along with a couple mugs.

As Gibbs poured himself a cup of some of the best coffee he'd had in years, he grinned when he heard Abby ask, "I wonder if they've heard of Caf-Pow?"

---------------


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTES: When I decided to basically make this a crossover I knew that I needed an interaction between Snape and Gibbs. Having Ziva beat Snape up…. That was just inspiration.

Also in this chapter, we find out that Abby does have one magical talent.

I'll try to keep things clear when I have the two Zivas interacting.

Remember, to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 11

* * *

When most of the school was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to address the room. "As some of you may now be aware, we have some special guests who will be staying with us for a while," he said, looking at the NCIS team sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Treat them as you would any other distinguished guests."

Harry thought it was interesting that Dumbledore didn't go into details, but at the same time, he figured that was smart considering how the Slytherins might react knowing that there were muggles in Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Abby asked. "You want to give us a tour before we go talk with Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure…" Wheeling back a bit, he asked, "Was there anything in particular you wanted to see?"

"What about that game Abby was talking about?" Tony asked, the sports fan in him showing through.

"You mean Quidditch?" Harry asked. "Sure. The pitch is this way." Heading outside, Harry was stopped on the path by Fred and George.

"Hi, Harry," George said, as he hefted his broom onto his shoulder.

"You've got almost 4 hours until tryouts," Fred added.

"Unless you're going for a little practice," George threw in.

"Not that you need it, of course," Fred said, quickly.

Harry turned to Gibbs and the others and said, "This is Fred and George Weasley. They're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too."

"What position do you play?" Abby asked.

Fred and George exchanged quick looks before saying, "Beaters."

"So you deal with the crazy kamikaze balls, right?" Tony asked.

"She's a muggleborn witch," Harry explained, as he pointed to Abby.

"Yeah, but the rest of us are normal," Tony clarified.

"Muggle, Tony," Abby corrected, giving him a slight glare. "The term is 'muggle'."

Gibbs reached up and smacked Tony on the back of the head, making the other man say, "What was that for?"

"For implying that Abby's not normal," Gibbs said, calmly.

As the group continued to the Quidditch pitch, Harry asked Tony, "Does he do that often?"

"Yeah," Tony replied, keeping an eye on his boss. "More than I'd care to think of, really."

Once on the pitch, Harry whistled and waited until two people came swooping down, landing nearby. "Ron… Ginny…" Looking at Gibbs, he went on, "These are NCIS Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and Scuito."

"Hi," Ginny said, blushing as she looked at Tony.

"Is that a Firebolt?" Abby asked, excitedly, looking at the broom Ron held.

"My old broom," Harry said, taking the gift his godfather had given him last year at Christmas. Looking at Abby, he asked, "Do you know how to fly?"

Abby was hesitant as she took the broom and mounted it but when she kicked off and zipped into the air, she couldn't resist the whoop of excitement that escaped her.

Gibbs laughed as he watched Abby do a loop around the field and when she landed, he said, "That was incredible, Abs."

"Whoo!" Abby said, as she handed the broom back to Ron. "Haven't done _that _in years!"

"You used to play?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Abby replied. "But I always enjoyed flying. My penchant was for potions."

Harry grinned as he said, "I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't mind if we went to the dungeons." Looking at the Weasleys, he said, "I'll be back before 3."

Heading back to the castle, Harry pointed out the lake, Hagrid's hut, and the greenhouses along with the Whomping Willow. "That guards an old passageway to Hogsmeade Village," Harry explained. "But don't get too close. That's one tree that hits back." Indicating a faint scar that started under his right ear and went slightly up his cheek, he said, "I've had several run-ins with that thing."

Once back in the castle, Harry led the way down to the potions classroom where Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers. "What do you want, Potter?" Snape demanded, looking up. "If you wanted a Saturday detention…"

"Just giving Dumbledore's guests a tour of the castle," Harry replied. "Miss Scuito wanted to see the potions labs."

"This place could use a serious cleaning, dude," Abby said, crinkling her nose.

"The classroom is perfectly functional," Snape retorted, looking at her and the others. "And you are?"

"NCIS Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs said, locking eyes with Snape. "And my other team members, Anthony DiNozzo, and Ziva David, formerly of Israeli Mossad."

Snape started slightly at that and he eyes Ziva carefully. "You don't look like an assassin," Snape sneered. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, face down, his wand gone and what felt like the muggle weapon known as a gun pressed against the back of his neck. "Let me up, you—!"

"If you ask nicely," Ziva replied, grinning. "I may consider it."

"Let him go, Ziva," Gibbs said, his tone flat, but firm. When Ziva let Snape go, Gibbs said, "Next time, I won't call her off."

"You can't threaten _me,_ muggle…" Snape said, his voice the low, cold tone that always worked to intimidate others.

But Gibbs never backed down as he said, "I just did."

Out in the hallway, Harry grinned at the older agent. "That was brilliant."

"You set that up, didn't you?" Tony asked, looking back at Snape. Harry shrugged as they reached the door that let to the Entrance Hall. As he opened the door and let the others through, Harry heard Tony whisper to Abby, "I like this kid."

"DiNozzo, keep an eye on that Snape guy," Gibbs said as they started up the stairs. "I don't like him."

Hearing Harry scoff, Abby said, "Never doubt Gibbs's gut."

"That's not gut instinct," Harry said. "That's just natural instinct. No one likes Snape."

"Then why is he here?" Gibbs asked, as they headed down the first floor corridor.

"You'd have to ask Dumbledore," Harry said.

---------------

At 10 minutes until 3, Harry returned to the Quidditch pitch followed by Abby.

A crowd of prospective players had gathered around the original Gryffindor team as Angelina Johnson started speaking. "Rather than wait until next year to select our new team members, Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to hold tryouts this year, even though we are not playing any games this year. We will be looking for a replacement Keeper and Chaser as well as back-up players for Chaser, Beater, and Seeker positions. If you will please group according to your desired position, we can begin." Looking at Abby, she asked, "Are you trying out?"

"No, I'm just watching," Abby replied. "Is… that okay? If not, I can leave."

"It's fine," Angelina said. "Just… watch from the stands."

Abby headed off to where Hermione and Ziva Kenazi were already seated, watching as Angelina first released the golden snitch before signaling one of the teenagers to take off.

Ron held Harry's broom as the disabled teenager lifted himself onto it, activating the securing charms that would keep him steady in the air. Seeing Harry's nod, Ron let go of the broom and Harry flew off, hovering in midair as he watched one of the 5th years chase after the snitch.

When Ginny Weasley was up, she was almost as fast as Harry which made sense since she'd borrowed the Firebolt. After her seeker tryout, she started the chaser tryout with Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina along with the other chaser hopefuls as the keeper hopefuls took turns blocking the goals.

Up in the stands, Abby asked, "How long has Harry been playing?"

"Since his first year," Hermione replied. "One of the Slytherin Students—Draco Malfoy—stole something from a classmate during a flying lesson. Harry caught it on a spectacular dive and Professor McGonagall saw it. She put Harry on the team that day."

"Harry loves flying, doesn't he?" Abby mused. "God, I can't imagine how he must have felt after the accident."

"How do you know about that?" Ziva K. asked.

"Deputy Director Hartig," Abby replied. "She filled us in on Harry's case."

Seeing that the tryouts were just about over, Hermione stood and led the way down to the pitch where Harry had landed next to Fred and George who were helping him back into the wheelchair. Once Harry was seated, he looked up at Ziva who leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You were wonderful, Harry."

"It was nice being on a broom again," Harry said, nodding.

"But…?" Hermione asked as she, Ziva, Abby, and the Weasleys headed back up to the castle with Harry.

"But it doesn't change things…" Harry muttered. "It doesn't change this," he added, looking at his legs.

-----------------

Harry didn't show up for dinner and since Rae was absent as well, Hermione figured the girl was trying to snap Harry out of the mood he'd been in since leaving the Quidditch pitch.

Looking at the NCIS team and Anna Hartig, Hermione filled them in on Harry's situation. "I think what really gets him is the fact that he hadn't done anything. He expected his uncle to abuse him if he actually did something, but… Harry was just crossing the street."

"I don't care how long I live," Tony said, angrily. "I'll _never_ understand how someone can abuse their kids."

"I think it would be hard enough if Harry just couldn't move his legs," Hermione went on. "But he basically has no sensation from the waist down. And magical healers have tried to repair the damage, but… Harry's not going to regain the use of his legs. And I know he's trying to deal with that… But he still gets into these depressions sometimes."

"Should you check on him?" Anna asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head. "Rae Thorton—her parents adopted Harry—she can usually get him out of these moods."

---------

Sitting with Harry in the Gryffindor common room, Rae said, "Harry, you knew things would be different. You knew there would be things you'd have to get used to."

"When I woke up in that hospital this summer," Harry said. "I thought I'd never be able to be on a broom again. My whole life has changed, but… I can still fly." Seeing Rae's confused look, Harry smiled. "I'm still me, Rae," Harry explained. "I'm still who I was… I can still fly… My friends are still with me… Yeah, I can't walk and I can barely feel my legs, but… That doesn't change who I am."

Rae smiled at her adopted brother. "Well, duh!" she said, smacking Harry on the back of the head.

--------------------


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: When I first started writing this as a crossover, I knew that after meeting Harry, Gibbs wouldn't view him as a kid, but as Dumbledore does: a young man capable with dealing with bad situations.

Add to that the idea of Gibbs confronting Snape and this chapter came rather quickly.

As for my glimpses into Gibbs' past, all I have to say is 'Thank God for repeats!'.

Chapter 12

* * *

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny and as Harry entered the Great Hall, he noticed that Gibbs was already at the Gryffindor table with a pot of coffee. "I take it you're not a fan of tea, then?" Harry asked as he joined the senior agent.

"Without coffee, life as we know it wouldn't exist," Gibbs replied, eying Harry. "Didn't figure you for the early rising type."

"Couldn't go back to sleep," Harry shrugged. "So… What made you work for NCIS?"

"I was a marine," Gibbs replied. "And… years ago… I lost my wife and daughter."

"My parents died when I was just over a year old," Harry said, looking at the table. "Dad… he died to try and give my mum time to escape, but… Voldemort killed him… and her… Then he tried to kill me."

"But he didn't," Gibbs said, taking another sip of coffee. Harry shook his head and as he did so, Gibbs noticed the lightning shaped scar. "Tell me about your parents," Gibbs said, gently.

Harry gave a short laugh. "I look like my dad but… I have my mum's eyes. Sirius—my godfather—says he sees more of my mum in me than my dad."

"No siblings?" Gibbs asked, curiously.

Harry shrugged. "This summer, the people who moved across the street from the Dursleys—The Thortons—they adopted me after… well, after my uncle hit me with his car. They have a daughter, Rae."

Gibbs smiled. "There's nothing more important than family, Harry."

"When I first started at Hogwarts," Harry went on. "My friend, Ron Weasley… his mother practically made me part of the family. I don't know what I would have done without her."

Topping off his coffee mug, Gibbs asked, "What were you saying the other day about Snape?"

Harry sighed. "Snape hates all the students, except the ones from his own house, Slytherin." Seeing that Gibbs was starting to get confused, Harry smiled and said, "When Hogwarts was first built, the four founders—Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin—each selected the students who had characteristics that they admired. Now, they use the Sorting Hat. It… reads your mind and tells you which house you'd be best suited for. The Slytherins are traditionally cunning, devious… and more often than not… sinister."

"What about the other founders?" Gibbs asked, interested.

Harry found it a tad surprising that Gibbs wanted to hear about Hogwarts, but he went on. "Hufflepuff generally valued friendships… hard work… loyalty… Ravenclaw wanted students of high intelligence."

"And Gryffindor?"

Harry grinned. "Gryffindor valued bravery, courage… and heart." There was something that Harry had never told anyone and sitting with Gibbs, he felt that this man would understand. "But… when I was sorted my first year… The Sorting Hat said that I'd do well in Slytherin."

Gibbs considered this for a moment before replying. "Sometimes doing the right thing… being brave… means using methods and ideas that might be frowned upon. Right doesn't always mean good. Sometimes the wrong thing is done for the right reason. Doesn't make you evil. And sometimes people do the wrong thing because that's how they're raised."

"I know," Harry said, nodding.

"On the other hand," Gibbs added, "Sometimes people turn an unsavory background into something positive."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Ziva David was raised to be an assassin," Gibbs explained. "Later on, she came to work at NCIS and she's been a valuable member of the team."

Harry thought about this and asked, "You don't trust Snape, do you?"

"I've learned to trust my gut," Gibbs replied.

"So have I," Harry said. "Dumbledore says that he has his reasons for trusting Snape, but… I know I'm right. There's something… not right about Snape… And this year…"

When Harry trailed off, Gibbs' internal radar went off. "What about this year?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "It's nothing…"

"Never assume it's nothing until you're sure," Gibbs said.

Harry sighed. "This… competition… The TriWizard Tournament… It hasn't been done for almost 100 years," Harry said. "Now someone just randomly decides to resurrect it? I mean, it could be a coincidence, but—" Seeing the look on Gibbs' face, he said, "If it's _not_ a coincidence…"

Gibbs was silent for a moment then topped off his mug one more time and stood up, heading for the door, stopping as he was about to leave the room. "You coming?" Gibbs asked, looking at Harry.

Harry was surprised but he joined Gibbs and the two headed for the dungeons. "If you don't minding me asking, sir… Why are you bringing me along?"

"Because I want your insight," Gibbs replied. "You know Snape… you know what he's like… Besides… if things get out of hand…"

Harry hoped it wouldn't go that far but he still followed Gibbs to Snape's quarters, watching as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Harry wheeled behind Gibbs, not wanting to catch the bulk of Snape's wrath.

"What are you doing here?" Snape said, icily.

"Need to ask you some questions," Gibbs said, not fazed at all by Snape's glares.

Snape looked around Gibbs and saw Harry who _was_ looking a bit afraid. Without saying a word, Snape stood aside and let both of them into the room. "Make this brief."

"Not big on conversation, are ya?" Gibbs said, looking around the hardly furnished room. "Why does Dumbledore trust you?"

Harry had seen Snape get angry… get defensive… but when Gibbs asked the question Snape seemed to withdraw… Not from Gibbs' stares… but from Harry's…

Gibbs noticed this and said, "How long did you date Harry's mother?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he looked at Snape in disbelief. "What?"

Snape looked away. "It was years ago…" he muttered, quickly. "We were children…"

But Harry's mind was running through everything he knew about Snape and his parents and something popped up. "Peter Pettigrew wasn't the only traitor," Harry said, with sudden realization. "He… He sent Voldemort—"

"Do not speak his name!" Snape spat, pure rage and hatred in his voice.

"Pettigrew betrayed Mum and Dad's location, but…" Harry's gaze fixed on Snape. "You know _why_ Voldemort was after them… and me… Don't you?"

Snape started to walk away but Harry wheeled forward. "I spend 13 years getting beaten, starved, abused and neglected!" Harry shouted. "My uncle hit me with his car and paralyzed me! If you had _anything_ to do with this I want to know! NOW!"

Snape's mind was spinning scenarios but finally, he sighed. "There was a prophecy… one which was negated by the Dark Lord's untimely demise… I passed news of that prophecy under the agreement that Lily would be spared."

"So Harry's mother would live… and Harry's father?" Gibbs asked, reading the potions master's voice and body language. "You didn't care about him. Harry told me that the two of you hate each other. And I can guess why." Looking at Harry who was reeling from this new information, Gibbs went on. "You wanted Harry's father to die."

"I wanted to be with Lily," Snape said in his defense. "James… He was always in the way! I would never do anything to hurt her!"

Harry wheeled around and left quickly, not stopping until he was in the Entrance Hall. There were tears in his eyes and he just wanted to scream… throw something…

"Harry…"

Harry didn't reply when he heard Gibbs calling his name.

"I shouldn't have brought you along," Gibbs said, sadly. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I just…" Still fighting tears, Harry looked away.

"Years ago… I was in a coma after an explosion during a case," Gibbs said, his voice calm. "When I woke up… I didn't remember the past 15 years… I thought it was just months after Shannon and Kelly, my wife and daughter, died… when I heard about 9/11… It made me sick thinking about all that." Gibbs went to sit on the staircase and he waited until Harry came closer. "Soon after, I watched a frigate blow up… I quit… I left and enjoyed being away from it all… breathing the free air…" Looking at Harry, he said, "But I got pulled back in. You can't run from that kind of pain, Harry. And if you try to bury it… you'll end up like me."

"I always… I wanted to know why Snape hated me… Why my parents died…" Harry said, tears falling from his eyes. "Now… I wish I didn't know…"

"Yeah…" Gibbs said, quietly. "I know how you feel…"


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTES: After the conversations from the previous chapter I wanted to have the NCIS team confronting Dumbledore.

And one couple from NCIS has their first kiss!

Chapter 13

* * *

In Dumbledore's office later that day, Gibbs faced off against Albus Dumbledore who was less than thrilled with what had happened that morning. "You had no business taking Harry to talk with Snape," Dumbledore said, trying to keep his temper in check. "Harry is only a child and he is too young to hear about this."

"He deserves the truth from you, Albus," McGonagall said, angrily. "You've been hiding things from Harry ever since he arrived here."

"I did so only to protect Harry," Dumbledore said, calmly. "Until he is _ready_ to know."

"Hey!" Gibbs said, irritably. "Harry's not a kid. He's been through the wringer and he's earned the right to know about why he was hunted down like an animal when he was just a baby!"

"Gotta agree with Gibbs," Tony said, giving Dumbledore his best glare. "With all Harry's been through, he's hardly innocent anymore."

"Obviously Dumbledore wanted Harry to be a child as long as possible before telling him the truth," Ziva David said, in the headmaster's defense. "Still…" She added, narrowing her eyes at the headmaster. "When Harry started asking questions, you should have told him."

Abby's face was stoic and both the NCIS team along with McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at her, expectantly. Finally, Abby fixed Dumbledore with a stare to match Gibbs'. "Kids know stuff…" Abby said, coolly. "They can figure things out and deduce things much quicker than adults if given the chance. Harry shouldn't have had to figure this out. You should have told him."

"And on the subject of things that should be known…" Ziva said, crossing her arms. "I think that all of us would like to know why exactly you trust Snape."

"Oh, we don't need him for that, Ziva," Tony said, taking a similar stance. "I bet it happened after Harry's mother was killed."

Ziva nodded, looking at Dumbledore. "You felt sorry for Snape, did you not?"

"You believed him when he said he hadn't wanted her to die," Tony added.

"You thought that he truly was penitent," Ziva threw in.

"Snape begged for forgiveness," Dumbledore replied. "I gave him another chance and he has indeed helped to keep Harry safe."

"Because he cares about Harry?" Gibbs asked, doubtfully. "This morning, Snape didn't want Harry looking at him. Because he didn't want to see Lily Potter's eyes looking at him with anger and pain."

"Harry has nothing to do Snape's loyalty to you," Ziva added. "Snape would not care if Harry died as long as he did not see Harry's eyes."

In a softer, quieter tone, Gibbs said, "It's one thing to trust someone if you _know_ they're incapable of deceit… It's another if you're just believing the story they tell you."

With everyone watching him, Dumbledore sighed as he sat behind his desk. "When Severus Snape and Lily Evans first came here, they were as close as fiends in separate houses could be. Over the years, I watched them grow apart and eventually, Lily's eyes turned to James Potter. But Snape always seemed to have an affection towards Lily."

"You're saying that he stalked her," Tony said.

"What does this have to do with what's been going on with the Death Eaters?" McGonagall asked, impatiently.

Gibbs handed over a piece of paper. "According to Harry's adoptive father, Inspector Blake Thorton, Vernon Dursley was approached by a man matching Snape's description."

"He is the one who goat-ed Vernon Dursley into running down Harry," Ziva added.

"It's 'goad'," Tony corrected.

Dumbledore looked over the report and sketch and sighed. It wasn't often that he was wrong… and he never liked the feeling.

---------------

"Did you know? About Mum and Snape?" Harry asked Sirius when he Flooed his godfather that night during dinner.

Sirius's head vanished for a moment and Harry wheeled back when the flames rose higher and Sirius came out of the fireplace, brushing off soot and ash. Looking at Harry, Sirius replied, "I always suspected. James didn't believe me, but… after one afternoon our 5th year…" Sirius sat in one of the armchairs by the fire and went on. "Lily was… well, not used to being called a… a mudblood, but… she knew that purity of blood didn't mean you couldn't be a great wizard."

Harry waited for his godfather to continue.

"It was after our DADA OWL," Sirius went on. "James was… going after Snape and… Lily defended Snape. Then he called her a… well, you can guess." Looking into the fireplace as if seeing the event again, Sirius added, "That was the only time I've ever seen the word bother her. After that, there was always a rift between them." Changing the subject, Sirius asked, "What's your take on the American muggles? Federal agents, right?"

Harry nodded. "They're okay," he shrugged. "The older agent, Gibbs… I like him. The younger man… he's kind of like the Weasley twins… Maybe more serious."

"Well," Sirius said brushing a last bit of soot from his pants. "Maybe since it's dinner time, I'll join you and meet them myself."

---------

Down in the Great Hall, there was a bit of excitement at the Slytherin table as Draco Malfoy had suddenly turned into a giant white-blonde canary and was now chirping and flapping angrily.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George were laughing along with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Rae, and the rest of the Gryffindor table.

When Harry wheeled up to the table, he asked, "What happened?"

Ron was holding his sides and merely pointed at the twins.

"It was brilliant!" Tony laughed. "The kid walks past, steals one of the cream candies and pops it in his mouth as he sits down. Next thing he knows, he's sprouting feathers."

"I helped Fred and George with the formula," Abby said, grinning. "That'll last for about an hour before it wears off."

"Very nice," Sirius said, looking at the Weasley twins. Winking at Harry, he added, "Prongs and I could have used those when we were in school."

Fred and George stopped laughing immediately, staring dumbfounded at Sirius. "Wait, you… You know Prongs?" Fred asked, his eyes widening.

"As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" George asked, equally astounded.

"Let's not mention Wormtail, shall we?" Ron said, bitterly.

"Who are you people talking about?" Gibbs asked, thoroughly confused.

Sirius smiled as he gave an exasperated sigh. "When James Potter, Remus Lupin, and I were in school, we eventually drew out a map of Hogwarts Castle and labeled it with our nicknames," he explained, quietly.

"The Marauder's Map!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"You're Padfoot!" Fred added, grinning, as he pointed to Sirius.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said, holding out a hand to Gibbs. "I'm Harry's godfather."

"Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs replied, shaking the man's hand. Indicating the other NCIS agents, he added, "This is Agent DiNozzo, Abby Scuito, and Officer Ziva David."

"Nice to meet a fellow prankster," Tony said, shaking Sirius' hand across the table.

Gibbs was eyeing Sirius and after a moment, he stood. "Mind if I talk to you alone, Black?"

"Call me Sirius," Sirius replied, standing. "And sure… What did you need to talk about?"

Gibbs didn't reply and as he and Sirius left, Harry started thinking.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, recognizing the look of Harry trying to figure something out.

"Let's say… Hypothetically, of course… But let's say that Snape has been behind this… Why hurt me?" Harry asked, his voice low so as not to draw too much attention from the other students.

"Because you're Harry Potter?" Ron said, sarcastically.

"No…" Harry said, shaking his head. "Why _hurt_ me? Why not get Vernon to kill me?"

"To keep you out of the way," Tony said. "Someone knows you've got a habit of figuring things out… give you something else to focus on."

"Snape can't be working alone," Hermione said, quietly.

"Who else could he be working with?" Ron asked.

"Okay, we know Snape was a Death Eater…" Harry said, thinking. Hearing angry chirping, Harry said, "Lucius Malfoy. We know he was in league with Voldemort. Probably right in his inner circle."

Ziva and Tony looked over at the giant canary and then exchanged looks. "Maybe we should talk to Malfoy Jr.," Tony said. Looking over at Abby, he asked, "How long until he loses the feathers?"

--------------

The clocks had started to strike 9 o'clock as the last of the feathers fell off of Malfoy as he sat in an unused classroom facing Tony and Ziva. "I'm not saying anything to a couple of muggles," Malfoy said, practically spitting out the last word.

"Wow," Tony said, looking at Ziva. "He really doesn't like us, does he?"

"You've just figured that out?" Malfoy sneered as he sat in one of the chairs.

"While you've been molting," Tony went on. "We've been talking with Harry and some of his friends. It's nice to be rich, isn't it?" he added, circling Malfoy. "The higher ups respect you, you can buy anything you want… and you get the right to pick on anyone beneath you."

"What would _you_ know about it?" Malfoy asked, derisively.

"What do you know about the dark wizards provoking abusive muggles?" Ziva asked, sharply.

"Piss off," Malfoy retorted, earning him a hard smack to the back of the head by Tony.

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "A woman and 2 kids have died because of this. 6 more women and children have been hospitalized. Harry's in a wheelchair. If you knew about this, the American magical government is going to lock you up. If Daddy's behind this—"

"—and you tell us what we want to know, we will put in a good word for you," Ziva finished, her tone even.

Malfoy didn't reply and Tony smirked. "What? No smartass comments?"

"When the new power rises, you all will die," Malfoy said, smugly. "Muggles and mudbloods first…"

"We know Snape's part of this 'new power'," Tony said, looking Malfoy in the face. "And we're _really_ sure your father is as well."

"Tell us who else is involved," Ziva demanded, surprised when Malfoy seemed nervous.

"He'll kill my father _and_ Snape if I tell," Malfoy said, quickly. "He's insane."

"What is his name?" Ziva repeated.

"I don't know," Malfoy insisted. "Father wouldn't tell me." When the two NCIS agents didn't respond, Malfoy sighed. "All I know… is that he's using PolyJuice Potion to masquerade as one of the teachers."

"PolyJuice Potion?" Tony asked, confused.

"Better ask Abby," Ziva replied as she and Tony headed for the door.

Just as they were about to leave, Tony turned and smiled. "Oh, yeah… Don't think about running away or anything, sonny."

Out in the hallway, Tony led the way back up to their suite. "He's lying," he said as they stopped by a suit of armor.

"I am not so sure," Ziva replied. "He knows something, yes, but I do not think he knows who the third party is."

As they continued on, Tony pondered what they knew when suddenly the staircase he'd been standing on moved and he grabbed Ziva before she fell off the staircase. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Ziva said, her breathing faster than normal. "I was not prepared for this…"

"Prepared for what?" Tony asked, still holding Ziva. To his surprise, she hadn't pushed him away yet.

"This…" Ziva breathed, and her heart rate increased as Tony's hands slid down to her waist, pulling her closer.

Tony wasn't sure what he was doing, but he leaned forward as Ziva did the same. "Is this a good idea?" Tony asked, trying to pretend to be sensible.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered as she looked into his eyes. "For once in your life… shut up…"

"Gladly…" Tony replied, smiling, as he pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss.

------------------------

With classes resuming on Monday, the NCIS team started making their own investigations. In the common room of the suite, Gibbs looked at his team. "Abby, I want you to sit in on Snape's classes. If he gives you a hard time, let me know."

"Got it, Gibbs," Abby replied, eagerly.

"Ziva, you stick with Professor Moody," Gibbs ordered. "Something about him seems off."

"And me, boss?" Tony asked, grinning not at Gibbs but at Ziva.

Gibbs looked at the two and asked, "Something going on that I should know about?" Seeing the looks of forced innocence on their faces, Gibbs decided to let the matter drop for the moment. "DiNozzo, I want you to make a quick trip back to London and give the FBINA what we've got so far." Waiting to see if Tony would argue or protest, he was slightly surprised when Tony agreed.

"What about you, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Harry," Gibbs replied. "Someone's trying to keep him out of the way and I want to know out of the way of what." Looking at Abby, he added, "The school's in the middle of some sort of competition. Find out what kinds of events are taking place and when. Someone could use this competition to cover an accident."

"You got it, Gibbs," Abby replied.

"I hate to point out the obvious, boss," Tony said, frowning. "But Abby's the only one with magical abilities."

"That's why she's going to keep an eye on Snape," Gibbs explained. "Right now, Snape is the only one we know for certain which means that if something happens, he's the one to watch out for."

"Don't worry about me, Tony," Abby assured him. "I've dealt with creeps before. I think I can handle a greasy-haired potions master."


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that some people aren't trilled with the Tony/Ziva pairing but I personally think that they're the couple that fights until someone says 'get a room'. There's attraction between them you gotta admit.

Also, I make mention in this chapter of two of Gibbs' rules, one which I explain, and another I don't. Rule #18 is 'It is better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.'

And anyone who's been wondering how Abby's been doing without a caffeine fix… that question is answered here too.

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 14

* * *

With classes resuming on Monday, the NCIS team started making their own plans for the investigation. In the common room of the team's suites, Gibbs looked at his team. "Abby, I want you to sit in on Snape's classes. If he gives you a hard time, let me know."

"Got it, Gibbs," Abby replied, eagerly.

"Ziva, you stick with Professor Moody," Gibbs ordered. "Something about him seems off."

"And me, boss?" Tony asked, grinning not at Gibbs but at Ziva.

Gibbs looked at the two and asked, "Something going on that I should know about?" Seeing the looks of forced innocence on their faces, Gibbs decided to let the matter drop for the moment. "DiNozzo, I want you to make a quick trip back to London and give the FBINA what we've got so far." Waiting to see if Tony would argue or protest, he was slightly surprised when Tony agreed.

"What about you, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Harry," Gibbs replied. "Someone's trying to keep him out of the way and I want to know out of the way of what." Looking at Abby, he added, "The school's in the middle of some sort of competition. Find out what kinds of events are taking place and when. Someone could use this competition to cover an accident."

"You got it, Gibbs," Abby replied.

"I hate to point out the obvious, boss," Tony said, frowning. "But Abby's the only one with magical abilities."

"That's why she's going to keep an eye on Snape," Gibbs explained. "Right now, Snape is the only one we know for certain which means that if something happens, he's the one to watch out for."

"Don't worry about me, Tony," Abby assured him. "I've dealt with creeps before. I think I can handle a greasy-haired potions master."

--------------

Gibbs caught up with Harry just as the teenager opened the door of the library. "Hey. You don't have class?" Gibbs asked, holding the door open.

"Ziva—Ziva Kenazi, my girlfriend—she's having some problems with spell pronunciation," Harry explained. "I'm helping her out. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping tabs on you," Gibbs replied with a grin.

"I've had people trying to kill me before, Agent Gibbs," Harry said, heading for a table at the back of the library. "I don't need a babysitter."

Gibbs followed as he replied, "How are you dealing with what happened yesterday?"

Harry stopped and turned around, looking up at the NCIS agent. "I don't know. I think… I always suspected something, but… It's like just when my life starts to make sense… suddenly something happens and it doesn't anymore."

"Well, that's life," Gibbs said, shrugging. "I wish I could say that it changes as you get older, but…"

Harry nodded as he turned and headed for where Ziva K. was sitting, her Transfiguration book open in front of her.

"Harry," she said, brightly. "I thought you were going to be late."

"Er… you met Agent Gibbs the other day," Harry said, nodding to the older man as he stood near the bookshelves, sipping a travel mug of coffee. At Ziva's look, Harry added, "Apparently someone may be trying to kill me."

"You seem unusually nonchalant about that," Ziva said, curiously.

Harry shrugged. "It's nothing."

"If someone wants to kill you that is hardly 'nothing'!" Ziva snapped.

Harry shushed her and then looked around before whispering, "Some of Snape's cohorts may be using PolyJuice Potion to disguise themselves."

-------------------------------------

"Hello, Deputy Director," Tony said brightly when he entered the temporary FBINA offices and saw Anna Hartig by one of the computer stations.

"Agent DiNozzo," Anna said, not looking at him as she leaned over the shoulder of one of the aurors. "If you're here to flirt—" she raised her left hand, showing off a diamond engagement ring. "—my fiancé won't like that."

"Agent Gibbs wanted me to give you an update on the case," Tony replied.

"Severus Snape is the one who ran down Harry Potter," Anna said, straightening up and looking at the NCIS agent. "I told you before… We know _who_ is involved, we just don't know what their plans are."

Tony sighed and after a moment, he said, "Look, I know it's no new info but we're trying to do what we can. If it helps, we also know Snape had an obsession with Lily Evans, married name: Potter."

Anna's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at that news. "We've run down all of Voldemort's old haunts trying to find these three." Turning to one of the aurors, she said, "I want all the addresses where Lily Evans-Potter has lived. Birth to death. Residences, vacation homes… college dorm rooms." Within a few moments, a map of England appeared with 6 spots highlighted. "I want full surveillance on those spots."

"Yes, Deputy Director," the auror replied, typing something into the computer.

"Tell Agent Gibbs thanks for the tip," Anna said, glancing at Tony before looking back at the big screen.

"Sure thing," Tony said, leaving the office and hailing a cab back to the Leaky Cauldron. As he entered the bar and started for the fireplace he'd arrived from, he stopped and headed for the bar. "If I wanted to know about another person's magical finance records…" Tony said, smiling at the barwitch. "How would I do that?"

"Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, sir," the young witch replied.

"Excellent," Tony added, still smiling. "Only problem… is that I'm—"

"A muggle," the witch replied, grinning in return. Looking over at an old man at the end of the bar, she said, "Tom, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Got it, Haley," Tom replied as Haley and Tony went to the back of the bar.

"So how did you know I wasn't a wizard?" Tony asked as Haley tapped a brick on the wall in the small courtyard, opening the gate to Diagon Alley.

"I've heard rumors about the American Ministry of Magic bringing in muggles for something or other," Haley replied as she led Tony down the street. "Then you're asking questions…"

Once they'd arrived at the bank, Haley said, apologetically, "I have to get back to work. But ask for Gilda Willis. She's the head of records for Gringotts. She'll tell you what you need to know." Smiling she added, "I… didn't get your name…"

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony replied, smiling back.

"Hope I see you again, Tony," Haley replied, turning and walking away.

Tony smiled to himself as he walked into the stone building.

-----------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, Ziva David had sat through 2 classes about curses, hexes, jinxes, and every manner of evil spells before there was finally a break.

"Dumbledore's trust in me not good enough for you?" Moody asked, gruffly, his back to Ziva.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your skull or something?" Ziva asked, curiously.

Moody turned and pointed to the bright blue eye. "It can see through just about anything." Going back to his desk, he said, "This boss of yours…"

"Agent Gibbs," Ziva replied.

"Yeah, him…" Moody said, sitting down. "What does he have an exotic beauty like you watching me?"

"I like to think that I have good instincts about people," Ziva replied.

Moody smiled which made his scarred features seem more grotesque. "He trusts you?"

"Yes," Ziva said with no hesitation. "Not so much at first, but… he has learned to take my impressions into consideration."

"Wish Dumbledore did that," Moody snorted. "I don't trust Snape any further than I can throw him. But Dumbledore seems to think that people are always good and honest."

"Many of them are," Ziva said, shrugging.

"_Some _are, Miss…?"

"David," Ziva replied. "Ziva David."

"Some people are honestly good people," Moody went on. "But most are impressionable. Given the right circumstances, they can turn on you."

Ziva was interested at how—unlike some of the other professors—Moody saw Dumbledore's blind spots. "You think Dumbledore trusts too easily?"

"Dumbledore thinks that he can read people, too," Moody said, both his magical eye and the normal one fixing on Ziva. "But some people… are very good at hiding their feelings and thoughts. Snape is one of them." After a moment, he said, "So… What else do you want to know?"

------------

While the 7th year students were working on making their assigned potion, Abby was in the back at her own station, working on something she'd started developing since finding out that Caf-Pow wasn't available in England.

"Having fun, Miss Scuito?" Snape asked as he swept silently over to the forensic scientist.

Abby jumped when the potions master spoke and turned to fix him with a glare. "Don't do that! It's not nice to sneak up on people!"

"What are you doing?" Snape asked as he watched Abby add 5 pounds of cracked coffee beans to her cauldron.

"Coffee is good if you want a quick buzz," Abby said, stirring the brew. "But _this_ will keep you wired for about 5 hours before you calm down."

Looking over Abby's ingredients list, Snape raised an eyebrow. "You came up with this yourself?"

"Back home there's this caffeine drink—Caf-Pow—You guys don't have it, so I had to create my own," Abby replied, taking a deep whiff of the potion. "Needs to simmer for about another hour…" she said to herself, stirring clockwise, then counterclockwise. Not looking at Snape, she added, "And stop standing over me."

Snape took a step back and the faintest of smiles crossed his face as he headed to check on the students.

-------------------

While Harry was in his Potions class—under Abby's watchful eye—Gibbs waited in the Entrance Hall for Tony to get back.

The younger agent had the look of a cat that had just killed a canary as he strode over to his boss, holding up a file. "Found something interesting, boss," Tony said, handing the file over.

"What went on between you and Ziva the other night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, taking the file and fixing his senior agent with a cool look.

"Nothing, boss," Tony said. "I went to the—"

But he was cut off when Gibbs smacked the back of his head. "That's for lying, DiNozzo. One more time: You and Ziva… What happened?"

Tony didn't reply for a moment, matching Gibbs' stare with a look of defiance. After a minute or two, Tony said, simply. "I kissed her. We were on the staircase, the stairs started to move, she started to lose her balance and I caught her."

"You thought you had to hide this from me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, a note of irritation in his voice.

"Rule Number 12," Tony replied. "'Never date a co-worker'." With a smirk, he added, "If you found out later, I was going to pull out Rule Number 18." Seeing that his boss was about to raise a hand to head-slap him again, Tony said, "I'm not going to hurt Ziva. I care about her."

Gibbs' stare grew colder and after a long pause, he said, "I'm not worried about Ziva, DiNozzo." His eyes seemed to warm a bit as he said, "You think I haven't watched the two of you? She drives you crazy and you delight in tormenting her. You're two different people, DiNozzo."

"You think I don't know that?" Tony replied, frowning a bit. "I know my track record with women sucks. But ever since she first walked into the squad room, I've been in love with Ziva."

"'In love'?" Gibbs repeated, surprised.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked, defensively. "Break up with her? Tell her that because of your stupid rules we can't take a shot at being happy together?" Eyes narrowing at Gibbs, Tony added, "Besides… It's a bit hypocritical to forbid me to date Ziva when you've got a crush on Abby."

Not much caught Gibbs off guard but he cocked his head to the side at Tony's words. "And how do you figure that, DiNozzo?"

"Come on," Tony scoffed. "You've head-slapped me, McGee, Ziva… the only one who's ever escaped it is Abby," Tony added, crossing his arms. "You going to deny it?"

"How I feel about Abby is none of your business," Gibbs said, the ice coming back into his voice.

"Make you a deal," Tony said, his tone the one he usually reserved for hard-to-crack suspects. "I don't ask about you and Abby… and you make an exception to Rule #12."

"It's your life, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, turning and walking away towards the dungeons. Tony had a point… Not that Gibbs would ever admit that. At first it had just seemed that Abby made him think of the free spirit Shannon had been and what Kelly could have become.

And then… one day Gibbs' world had started coming down around him and Agent Kate Todd had been coldly murdered. Crouched on the floor in Abby's lab after the sniper had tried to shoot her, Gibbs had felt the relationship change and Abby became the one thing that was his. Someone pure, and lively that always managed to make him smile even when she drove him crazy… Someone that was his to protect…

Every time Gibbs went down to Abby's lab it was partly to see what she had on a case but also to be with the one person that put up with him no matter what.

Stopping outside Snape's classroom, Gibbs checked his watch and then leaned against the wall to wait until Harry's class ended.

----------

Finding Ziva coming back from the ladies' room, Tony did a quick jog and lightly touched her arm to stop her. "Ziva."

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, happily. "When Gibbs sent you to London I thought—"

"He was throwing me off the case," Tony finished. "And no, he's not. But I found out some interesting things about Harry's financials."

"Like what?" Ziva asked, curious.

"Right now Harry's working on the school fund that his parents set up, but he's got a secondary trust fund set up after he turns 15," Tony reported from the facts he'd memorized before turning the file over to Gibbs. "Gibbs has the rest of the records… And he knows about us."

Ziva sighed. "And…?" she asked, tentatively. "He put his ankle down, yes?"

"Foot," Tony replied, as he and Ziva started heading back to the DADA classroom. "And… not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked, stopping Tony.

"I think it means that either Gibbs thinks we can… work together as a couple… or he wants us to learn the hard way that we can't."


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is one of those chapters that serves as a way for everyone to get their issues out. I wanted this to be a little odd, so if that's what you think than that's cool. And as a reminder, Kate Todd was the NCIS agent Ziva David replaced in the 3rd season of the show.

Chapter 15

* * *

Tony awoke when he heard a familiar voice say, "I don't remember you snoring before, DiNozzo."

Sitting bolt upright, Tony saw Special Agent Caitlin (Kate) Todd standing at the foot of his bead, looking just like she had the day she died. "I'm dreaming, right?"

"Yes and no," Kate replied as suddenly they were in the squad room at NCIS and Tony was now fully dressed.

"So, you're what?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. "The Ghost of Relationships Past?"

"You really like Ziva, don't you?" Kate asked, sitting on the corner of her—and now Ziva's—desk. Before Tony could reply, she said, "I like her, too. She's smart, quick… she keeps you on your toes… and she intimidates you."

"Does not," Tony insisted, frowning slightly.

"And you told McGee that it's not nice to lie to the dead," Kate said, smirking. "What's bothering you, Tony? Why were you thinking of me?"

"I miss you, Kate," Tony replied, sincerely. "Ever since you died… Something has felt… off… McGee has really grown into being an agent." Grinning, he added, "I even saw him threaten someone in interrogation. Abby's… Abby, but… every time we go into the field, she gets this look like she's never going to see us again. And… she and Gibbs have this… this thing…"

"He loves her, Tony," Kate shrugged. "Much like you love Ziva." After a few moments, Kate's face took on a look of understanding. "You're afraid of forgetting me, aren't you? You don't want to move on…" Standing and walking over to Tony, she said, "Tony, I'm already haunting Abby's lab. Don't make me start haunting you, too."

"You haunt Abby's lab?" Tony said, face scrunched in confusion.

"I've been… trying to help," Kate explained. "You know how Abby always seems to have something just as Gibbs walks in?"

"You couldn't just… die?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want to move on," Kate shrugged again. "I wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"We are, Kate," Tony assured her. "Like I said… we're just a bit…"

"Off," Kate finished. "I know. But, hey, Tony… Tell me something, okay?"

"Anything, Kate."

Kate smirked and said, "Right after I died… did you really want to see me naked?"

"You were dead, so I didn't think you'd mind," Tony replied, flippantly. After a moment of silence, he added, "I loved you like a best friend and my partner on the job. Yeah, I had the occasional fantasy, but… you were never just a woman to me, Kate."

"Thank you for that, Tony," Kate replied.

-------

"So you finally told Gibbs you have a crush on him."

Abby sat up in her bed, hugging Bert, the Farting Hippo to her chest as she saw Kate Todd standing by the bed. "Kate?" Abby said quietly in a tone of disbelief and amazement.

"The hat you made _was_ cute, Abby," Kate said as she and Abby suddenly appeared in Abby's lab at NCIS.

"What… are you doing here?" Abby asked as she set Bert on the table and sat on her stool, now dressed in her usual mishmash of clothes.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'," Kate replied. Walking around the lab, she said, "You got a new computer."

"Old one blew up," Abby said, morosely.

"Abby…" Kate said, as she took a few steps towards her friend.

"I miss you, Kate," Abby said, looking away. "I know you're dead and…"

"And you're afraid of losing the others like you lost me," Kate finished. "But you haven't lost me, Abby. Don't tell me that you haven't sensed that somehow I never left NCIS."

"It's just my imagination," Abby said, still not looking at Kate. She felt herself staring to cry and didn't want the dead agent to see the tears.

"No… It's not," Kate replied. "Do you think it's coincidence that somehow you always have something when Gibbs comes down?"

Abby looked up and sniffled. "You?"

"Me," Kate nodded. "I'll never be gone, Abby. I care about you guys too much to just abandon you."

Abby turned towards Kate and expecting the other woman to be noncorporeal, Abby was surprised when she actually hugged Kate. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kate promised, hugging Abby back.

---------

In Gibbs' dream, he found himself standing on the rooftop where Kate Todd had taken a sniper's bullet. Looking to where terrorist sniper Ari Haswari had shot from, Gibbs almost jumped when he heard someone say, "I should have known I'd find you here, Gibbs."

Turning, Gibbs saw Kate sitting on the rooftop ledge. "Kate?"

"Shannon and Kelly want to see you," Kate replied. "But I told them I needed to talk to you first." Waiting until she met her former boss's eyes, she said, "It's not your fault, Gibbs. My death… It was Ari… It wasn't your fault."

"I should have been more careful," Gibbs said, calmly. "I should have kept you down."

"Gibbs, I know how you feel. I keep playing that day over and over… no one could have known," Kate insisted.

"I keep losing people I care about, Kate," Gibbs said, sitting next to her. "Sometimes I think that…"

"Gibbs, you think it was just Tony's good reflexes that saved Abby from Ari?" Kate asked, looking at Gibbs with a shrewd look. "Or that you just _happened_ to be walking past? I've been trying to protect all of you ever since my death. Ziva didn't believe you about Ari. You think it was just luck that she was there when Ari was about to kill you?"

"Jethro…"

Looking away from Kate, Gibbs saw his first wife and his daughter as they materialized in front of him. His daughter, Kelly, ran to him and almost knocked him off the ledge as she hugged him. "I love you, Kelly. I miss you so much," Gibbs said as he hugged his little girl one more time.

"We miss you too, Jethro," Shannon said, smiling. "And I miss seeing you be happy." When Gibbs looked away, she walked up to him and said, "I know you want to be happy. And it's okay. Abby is a good person and she cares about you." Putting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, Shannon smiled. "It's okay to love someone, Jethro. I don't mind."

"I don't want to… to forget you again," Gibbs said as he looked at his daughter who reached up and lightly smacked her father on the head. Gibbs stared in disbelief for a moment, and then laughed.

"You won't forget us, Daddy," Kelly said, seriously. "We'll always be with you." Pulling away from her father, Kelly took her mother's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Shannon said, bending down to give Gibbs one last kiss.

"It's okay, Dad," Kelly assured her father. "Really…"

Gibbs smiled as the two faded away, looking at Kate who gave a return smile. "Oh, and Gibbs?" Kate said, smirking. "I forgive you."

"Forgive me for what, Kate?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Being late to my funeral," Kate replied, giving Gibbs a wink before also fading.

--------------

Popping into Ziva David's dreams was much more interesting, Kate Todd thought as she found the dark-haired woman lying on a tropical beach, the sun just starting to set. "This is nice," Kate said, sitting down on a lounge chair next to Ziva's.

"I may have been raised as Mossad," Ziva said, flatly, "But I have always wanted peace and quiet." Looking at Kate, she said, "You would be Agent Todd, yes?"

Kate smiled as she looked at the sunset. "Mmm-hmm. Oh… and the answer to your question is yes."

"What question?" Ziva asked.

"You want to know if you're as good as I was," Kate replied.

"I'm not. I am too brass and impulsive," Ziva replied, shaking her head.

"Brash," Kate corrected. "And no more than Tony, really."

"Tony is not as impulsive as I am," Ziva said, shaking her head.

"No, he's not," Kate admitted. "And that's my fault." Looking at Ziva, she said, "My death made Tony stop being so…"

"Reckless?" Ziva suggested.

"Good word," Kate agreed. "Listen, Ziva… Gibbs can read people better than anyone. He trusts you and he knows that even though you have a 'shoot first' mentality… you also have a lot of heart."

Ziva looked at Kate and after a while, she said, "I think we would have gotten along very well."

"I think we would have," Kate agreed.

"As long as you kept your gloves off Tony," Ziva said, turning back to the sunset.

"Mitts," Kate said, with a laugh. "And I'm dead, remember?"


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In regards to the last chapter, I was having a smidgeon of trouble planning out the story and trying to get the right balance of Harry Potter and NCIS. So I just did a chapter based on one of my random ideas.

I'm still working on the balance thing so bear with me, please!

And a reminder that Ziva Kenazi is usually mentioned as Ziva K. and Ziva David is mentioned as Ziva D.

Oh, and I included one of the most famous scenes from the 4th book!

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 16

* * *

"How _dare_ you jeopardize our plans?" Lucius Malfoy said as he entered Snape's office, putting a soundproofing charm on the door. "Because of your little _distraction_ those muggles might actually stop us."

"They know nothing," Snape assured Lucius. "And your son believes that you and I are being forced into this by Crouch Jr."

Lucius Malfoy shook his head. "Crouch is unstable. He's dangerous."

"As I recall," Snape replied. "You wanted to include Bellatrix Lestrange. She is far more dangerous. And she wouldn't be able to act the part of a professor. Crouch, at least, has been able to avoid suspicion." Smirking, he added, "He's even been giving that foreign muggle agent—the woman—a self profile."

Lucius smiled lightly. "You were still careless in your dealings with Potter's uncle. He has identified you as the one who provoked him into action. We must act soon… starting with Dumbledore."

Snape nodded. "The Third Task will provide suitable cover. Dumbledore will want to place the TriWizard Cup in the maze himself—"

"If the muggles get too close…" Lucius said, looking at his protégé. "—will you remove them? Or will you make a deal with the devil to spare them… like you did with Lily Potter?"

Before Lucius could even draw his wand, he found himself pinned to the wall of the office, Snape's hand in a death-grip around his throat. "If you ever speak of her again…" Snape swore, his tone low and dangerous. "I won't need my wand to kill you. Is that clear?"

Lucius grinned. "I trained you well, Severus. I understand."

When Snape released his mentor, he said, "I will do whatever I have to in order to make our mission succeed. The wizarding world will learn that there is no good and evil, only power. And only the powerful will be left alive."

---------

"Harry… C-can I talk to you?" Harry was surprised to hear Neville Longbottom calling him as they left Charms class.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked, stopping to the side of the door. Seeing Neville eyeing Agent Gibbs warily, Harry said, "Er… Give us a moment, sir?"

Gibbs nodded and moved away, still watching Harry as he and Neville talked.

"Listen, I… I think… I saw something… weird, last night," Neville said, hesitantly. "I was watching Moody… At dinner, last night…"

"Neville," Harry said, calmly. "What was weird?"

Neville nodded, quickly. "R-right. Well… he kept giving looks to the headmaster from Durmstrang. Karkaroff? Like he hated him or something…"

Harry thought for a moment, and then checked his watch. "Listen… find Hermione. Tell her about Karkaroff. Maybe she can find something out. I'll ask Sirius. Maybe he knows something too." When Neville started to head to his next class, Harry asked, "Neville?" When the other teenager stopped, Harry asked, "Are… are you taking Ginny to the Yule Ball?"

"I-I hadn't… a-asked her yet, but…" Neville stammered, suddenly nervous.

"Ask her," Harry said, smiling. "She likes you. She'll have fun."

"Okay," Neville replied, nodding and trying not to look too scared. "Thanks, Harry."

As Neville walked away and Ron came over, Harry glanced at the other boy. "Neville's asking Ginny to the ball," Harry said, fixing Ron with look.

"What?" Ron asked, shocked, looking down the hallway, trying to see where Neville had gone. "He's asking my sister—"

"Ron… Ginny likes him," Harry said, trying to keep his friend from running after Neville. "It's one night." Seeing that Ron was still keen on confronting Neville, Harry sighed. "He went to ask Professor Sprout about an extra credit assignment."

When Ron ran off, Gibbs looked at Harry. "You're not going to protect your friend?"

"Neville has Muggle Studies," Harry replied, a smirk on his face as he started down the hallway towards the library for his study session with Ziva K.

Gibbs followed, grinning. He was really starting to like this kid.

-------------------

At dinner, Hermione greeted Harry with a note from Hagrid. "He wants you to meet him at the far edge of the Forbidden Forest," Hermione explained in a whisper.

Harry looked over the top of his glasses at Hermione before looking at his wheelchair. "Don't know how well that will work. I don't think the wheelchair was designed for off-roading."

"Hagrid was insistent…" Hermione shrugged, before her face scrunched a bit in puzzlement. "And… oddly… elated."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, knowing what kinds of things make Hagrid elated… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dragons," Hermione breathed, nodding. "I suppose for the TriWizard Tournament." Her eyes widening, she looked fearfully at Harry. "You can't go. Harry, dragons are dangerous enough to an able-bodied wizard…"

"Wait, wait…" Tony said, not sure if he'd heard right. "Dragons are… real?"

"Yes, they are," Hermione replied, her tone snippy. "But it doesn't matter because Harry's _not going_." She insisted.

"Hermione, I'll be with Hagrid," Harry said, shrugging. "Don't worry so much." When Hermione wouldn't let up her determined stance, Harry sighed. "Hermione… I'm going. What will it take to make you stop worrying?"

"Don't go," Hermione pleaded. "You know what Hagrid wants you to look at… Why do you have to go see a bunch of dragons?" she asked, quietly.

Harry gave Hermione a pointed look and then glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. When Hermione looked over, Harry said, "The first task is 3 days away. Cedric Diggory may be in Hufflepuff, but—"

"That's cheating!" Hermione whispered. "Harry…"

"What did you find out about Karkaroff?" Harry asked in a louder voice.

Hermione recognized the question as a subject change and the look she gave Harry made it clear that the subject wasn't dropped. "He was a Death Eater. He named names to get out of Azkaban. Moody captured him… and lost an eye in the process."

Seeing Moody up at the staff table, Harry could well imagine why the man would have a hostility for the Durmstrang headmaster. "What if whoever is helping Snape and Lucius Malfoy is also using Karkaroff to put this… plan into motion?" Harry mused, looking at Hermione.

"I know what you're doing, Harry," Hermione said. "And it's a very bad idea."

"Well, it can't be worse than following spiders into the Forbidden Forest or facing a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry shrugged.

"What is a basilisk?" Ziva D. asked, curious.

"Think about the biggest snake you've ever seen in your life," Harry replied, seriously. "Then make it bigger, meaner… and give it the ability to kill you just by looking into its eyes."

"Ever seen the movie _Anaconda_?" Tony asked, grinning. ", Jon Voight, Ice Cube… Group of people making a documentary come across a huge anaconda and eventually blow it up. Effects were decent, plot was okay…" Looking at Harry, he asked, "So how did you kill a giant snake?"

"Sword," Harry replied, succinctly, rolling up the right sleeve of his robes and sweater to expose a round scar just above his elbow. "Also got stabbed by a foot long fang. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore's phoenix—"

"Harry, you're not going tonight," Hermione said, firmly. "I know you've got this thing about saving people, but Cedric will be fine on Friday."

"What if it was me, Hermione?" Harry asked. "What if somehow I was in the Tournament? Would you tell me not to go then?"

"But you're _not_ competing," Hermione replied. "Harry, you're not involved in this. Why are you so—?"

"I'm not helpless, Hermione," Harry insisted. "I know you and everyone want to keep me safe and away from this but… I want to know why Death Eaters killed Voldemort. What Snape is planning… And the only way I'm going to figure this out is to go along with it." Wheeling back, Harry turned and headed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands. Sometimes Harry was just too stubborn for his own good.

-------

That night, Harry took the Marauder's Map out of his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak before heading out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Entrance Hall using various passageways and side corridors. Once outside, Harry checked the map. Hermione and the Weasleys were in their respective dorms, Ziva Kenazi was in Ravenclaw Tower and the NCIS team was in their suites. Tucking the map away, Harry wheeled down the path, past Hagrid's hut, and went off the path, following the tree line until he found Hagrid waiting for him.

"Good ter see ya, Harry," Hagrid said, smiling. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine… I'm doing okay." When Hagrid started to lead the way towards lights flickering in the distance, Harry said, "I know they're dragons, Hagrid." When the Hogwarts gamekeeper turned around, looking surprised, Harry went on. "I know you, Hagrid. When Hermione said that you sounded elated… I figured it out."

Hagrid sighed, then looked around to make sure that he and Harry wouldn't be overheard. "Last night I heard Dumbledore tell Professor Moody a joke… and Moody didn't react." Waiting until he knew Harry understood, Hagrid said, quietly, "Be careful, Harry. Maybe Moody doesn't have a sense of humor, but…"

Harry nodded. "I understand." Looking at the flickering lights, he asked, "The dragons?"

"Three…" Hagrid muttered. "One fer each champion." Giving Harry a pointed look, he started to say something else but Harry nodded.

"You just wanted to talk… I couldn't sleep and I snuck out," Harry said, smiling.

Heading back up to the castle, an odd thought started to occur to Harry. He was starting to sound a bit like Agent Gibbs.

--------------

Heading across the courtyard the next day on his way from Herbology, Harry saw Cedric talking with Cho Chang. After a moment, he caught Gibbs' eye and signaled that he needed some space. Going up to Cedric, Harry said, "Cedric… can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'll see you later," Cedric said to Cho who smiled and gave Cedric a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"The first task is dragons," Harry said, his tone hushed.

"Wait… Yo-you're serious?" Cedric asked, surprise and fear in his voice. "How did—?"

"Don't ask," Harry said, shaking his head. "I thought you should know."

"And Fleur and Krum… Do they…?" Cedric asked, curious.

"I don't know…" Harry replied. "I just thought you should know." Heading away from Cedric, Harry stopped when he heard Draco Malfoy's sneering voice.

"It's a shame you can't compete, Potter," Malfoy said as he jumped down from the tree he'd been sitting in. Waiting until Harry turned to face him, he went on. "I told my father I don't think you'd last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees… He said you wouldn't last 5."

"I don't give a damn about what you father thinks, Malfoy," Harry snapped, unaware that Gibbs was starting to make his way quietly towards him from the left, while Ziva David was coming just as silently from the right. "He's vile and cruel," Harry went on. "And you're just as pathetic as he is."

When Harry turned away both Ziva and Gibbs saw Draco Malfoy go for his wand. But before either of them could act, Moody's gruff voice shouted, "Oh, no you don't, sonny!" Harry wheeled around quickly and saw a white ferret where Malfoy had been. Moody had stomped closer and was now making Malfoy bounce up and down. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, back-shooting…"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall said as she hurried over to Moody. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody said, simply, still making Malfoy bounce up and down like some magical, furry yo-yo.

"Is that a—Is that a student?" McGonagall said, flabbergasted.

"I think technically it is a ferret," Ziva D. replied as she and Gibbs joined Harry.

"Put him down this instant!" McGonagall said, "Gently!" She added, seeing a glint in Moody's eye. After changing Malfoy back, she looked at the Slytherin student and said, "Have Madame Pomfrey make sure you're not injured." Turning to Moody, she said, her wand pointing at his nose, "Alastor… we _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it," Moody muttered, watching McGonagall's wand.

"Well, you will do well to remember it," McGonagall warned before turning to escort Malfoy up to the hospital wing.

Looking at Ziva D. and Gibbs, Moody said to Harry, "Next time, Potter… stay closer to your bodyguards. I might not be around next time to save you." With that, he headed off to his classroom.

"That was a very decent thing you did, Harry," Gibbs said, watching Harry.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"It's nothing…" Harry muttered, watching as Moody vanished from view. "Just… a feeling…"

------------------------------

The day of the First Task, Harry sat in one of the first rows of stands in the stadium some distance from the castle. Fred and George were taking bets on who would win while Hermione was determinedly not looking at Harry. Ron sat between them with Ginny on Hermione's other side and Ziva Kenazi was sitting on Harry's right, with Rae on Ziva K.'s right. Tony and Abby were taking up protection detail of Harry while Ziva and Gibbs were on the other side of the stands in case there was trouble.

"Hermione, I was fine," Harry repeated for what felt like the 1000th time. "I wasn't anywhere _near _a dragon." Looking at Hermione, Harry asked, "How long are you going to not talk to me?"

"Until I lose the urge to jinx you," Hermione snapped, eyes fixed on the stadium floor which was actually a mess of rocky ground and boulders.

"Don't look at me, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head. "I thought she was going to curse me into oblivion for letting you sneak out of the castle."

Harry sighed as he watched someone place what looked like a golden egg by some of the rocks down below before dashing away quickly as an enormous dragon was brought in, an enormous metal chain around its neck. Once the chain was magically secured to a post in the ground, the wizards all fled to the safety of the stands.

"Are we safe up here?" Tony asked, slightly afraid.

"What do you think the chain and post is for, Tony?" Abby replied, but she, too, look nervous.

First up was Cedric who was very carefully keeping out of range of the dragon. After a while, he raised his wand and Harry could only just make out the words 'Accio Nimbus' against the roar of the crowd. Harry grinned. Last night, he'd asked Dobby to slip a note to Cedric giving the 7th year Hufflepuff the suggestion. After all, Cedric _was_ a pretty fair flyer…

A broom swooped overhead and Cedric mounted it quickly before kicking off and making a dive right under the dragon's nose. After a few dips, feints, and veers, Cedric zoomed up as high as he could and wound his way down towards the golden egg, snatching it up and pulling away just in time to avoid a blast of fire.

Dumbledore's amplified voice filled the stands. "Next up, Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Ziva K. leaned forward as she watched her cousin come out after the Swedish Short-Snout had been removed and a Welsh Green had replaced it.

Fleur was staying out of the line of fire as well and she aimed a spell at the dragon's face. After a moment it seemed to go into some sort of trance but as Fleur got closer to her golden egg, the dragon gave a snort, setting the French girl's robes on fire. After dousing the flames with a jet of water from her wand, Fleur grabbed her egg. But as she climbed over the rocks, her foot slipped and she accidentally opened the egg which let out a loud, screechy wail.

The dragon awoke from it's trance and Fleur was frozen in fear, somehow managing to hold onto her egg as she clambered over a boulder, crouching behind it. But the dragon made a lunge and Fleur dived out of the way just as the dragon landed on the other side of the boulder.

Up in the stands, Ziva Kenazi, grabbed Harry's hand as she watched her cousin dodge a blast of fire. Even after everything Fleur had done, Ziva K. had no desire to see something terrible happen to her cousin.

On the ground, Fleur managed to get out of reach of the dragon and made a dive for the entrance just as the dragon made a lunge at her.

Viktor Krum's approach wasn't as flashing or dangerous and after watching Krum getting his egg, Harry followed his girlfriend down to the first aid tent where Fleur was getting her burns, cuts, and scrapes tended to by Madame Pomfrey.

Fleur saw her cousin come in and said, "I am so sorry."

"You try and destroy Harry's friendships," Ziva Kenazi said, coolly. "You turn his friends against him and me… And all you can say is you are sorry?"

"I wuz jealous," Fleur said, abashedly. "You 'ave always been able to 'andle yourself."

"So can you," Ziva K. admitted. "I am not forgiving you."

"I will do anything," Fleur assured her. "One more chance? _Sil vous plait_?"

Ziva K. Looked at her cousin, and after a while, she smirked. "I have not bought my dress for the Yule Ball."

"I will take care of it," Fleur assured her.

Harry whispered something to his girlfriend and Ziva K. added, "Miss Scuito and Officer David need dresses as well."

Fleur sighed. "Forgiveness does not come cheap," she said, nodding. "Very well."

"Also," Harry added. "Ron Weasley needs a date. Are you free?"

Fleur shrugged. "I 'ave not made a choice yet. I will go with your friend."

Leaving Ziva K. in the tent with her cousin, Harry left and found Tony, Abby, Gibbs and Ziva David nearby. Looking at Abby and Ziva D., Harry said, "Fleur's buying your dresses for the Yule Ball."

"Yule Ball?" Tony repeated. "As in… dancing…?" Looking at Gibbs, he said, "You mean we…?"

"I don't dance, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, looking at Abby who seemed happy about the event.

"Neither do I," Harry said. "But I'm still going."

"I can't wait to see you in dress robes, Gibbs," Abby said, cheerfully.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter has a slight lighthearted moment but it's mostly a serious one with a fairly graphic scene at the end.

Chapter 17

* * *

The day after the first task was Halloween and when Rae came down to the Gryffindor Common Room, she found Harry looking out the window at the crisp autumn morning. "Harry? You okay?" When Harry didn't reply, Rae asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Hearing Rae start to walk away, Harry said, "My parents died on Halloween."

"You want to come down to breakfast?" Rae asked, gently. When Harry shook his head, she said, "I'll ask one of the house elves to send up a breakfast tray."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, still looking out the window. Halloween was always a depressing day for him. Dudley had always gone trick-or-treating but Harry hadn't been allowed. When Harry'd found out that his parents had died on October 31st, it had become a day of reflection. And after finding out he was a wizard, to Harry, Halloween always meant that something would happen. It was inevitable. Now Snape was involved in some sort of plot with Lucius Malfoy and someone else. What were they planning? And what part did he—Harry—have to play? What revelations would this Halloween bring?

"Rae said you weren't coming down to breakfast," said a voice behind him.

"My parents died on Halloween," Harry explained. "It's… always been a… a hard day for me."

"I understand," Gibbs said as he stood by the window. "You try and remember the good days, but… you never forget the day you lose someone you love."

"I wish I had memories of my parents," Harry said with a sigh. "I mean… I have the photo album Hagrid gave me with pictures of them… and Sirius has told me stories… But they're just not real to me…" Looking at Gibbs, Harry went on. "Mrs. Weasley was the first person to really treat me like a son. And this summer… I feel closer to Blake and Kate Thorton than I do to my own biological parents."

"Family isn't always who we're related to, Harry," Gibbs replied. "It's the bonds we form with the people around us." Perching on the window sill, he added, "Hell, look at me. I barely talk to my dad anymore… no wife or kids… I've learned to think of my team as my family."

"But you _did_ have family, sir," Harry protested. "And you can… look at a drawing your daughter did and remember putting it on the fridge. You can pull a sweater your first wife gave you out of the closet and remember unwrapping it at Christmas. I don't have that… and I… I wish I did. I wish I had… just one memory of my parents. Some detail… Something I can hold onto and think about..." Sighing again, he turned to look out the window again.

-------

In the Great Hall, Gibbs walked up to the rest of his team who were sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table, noticing the dark blue robes that Ziva D. wore and the black robes Abby wore. "Something I should know about?" Gibbs asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down.

"Well, it _is_ the fashion, Gibbs," Abby said, nodding to Tony who wore green robes. "Plus now we all fit in better. Oh!" Abby dug into one of the pockets of her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I found this when I was snooping around the potions lab last night. I broke into Snape's office, and I found this." She unfolded a list of names and handed it to Gibbs. "What do you make of it?"

Tony looked at the list, a few names jumping out at him. Hermione Granger… Genevra Weasley… "Abby… _your name_ is on this list."

"Do you think it is a list of potential targets?" Ziva asked, quietly.

"Then why aren't the rest of us on that list?" Gibbs replied. "We're muggles…"

A dark look crossed Tony's face and he said, "The Nazis wanted to make a master race… the strongest… the smartest… Who's to say Snape and his cronies couldn't have come up with a similar idea?"

Abby was thinking for a moment as she looked at the list again. "Most of these people are from pureblood families." Looking up at her coworkers, she said, "I think Tony's right."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she, Rae, and the Weasley twins joined the NCIS team.

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before telling the others what they'd found. To his surprise, Hermione didn't react.

"Ron told me that because of witches and wizards marrying muggles and muggleborns magical blood was thinning out," Hermione said. "I guess now Snape and the Malfoys are going to try and concentrate magical blood."

"If this is their plan," Ziva said, looking at the others. "What do we do about it?"

"Tell the British and American Ministries," Rae replied.

"No…" Fred Weasley said, shaking his head. "Lucius Malfoy has too many Ministry officials in his pockets."

"And the Americans won't proceed unless we have proof," George added.

Rae was looking around and noticing that a few of the students seemed to be trying to listen in on the conversation. "We should continue this elsewhere. Don't want to tip off anyone unnecessarily," she said in a hushed tone as she looked around. Seeing Gibbs' impressed look, Rae added, "My dad's a cop. I can give you standard police procedure for about… 4 different types of crime."

"Your dad read you the police handbook when you were little?" Tony asked, sarcastically.

But Rae nodded with a smile. "I can tell you everything from term definitions to the correct way to deal with other government agencies."

"Remind me to recommend you for NCIS when you grow up," Gibbs said with a grin.

The group left the table and headed for the same unused classroom where Tony and Ziva D. had interrogated Draco Malfoy.

"Okay," Gibbs said as Hermione put Imperturbable charms on the room. "What do we know?"

Rae pointed her wand at the chalkboard which erased itself before making a piece of chalk float up. "We know Snape and Lucius Malfoy are the major players," she said as the chalk wrote by itself.

"I found Barty Crouch Jr. in an old _Daily Prophet_ article," Hermione added. "He was part of the group that tortured Neville Longbottom's parents."

"Chief Director Willow Gosermer said that Crouch was a member of Snape's group," Ziva added.

"We know that Snape is trying to concentrate magical blood and—" Abby was cut off when Rae spoke up.

"What we _don't_ know is whether or not Snape is the real leader," Rae interrupted.

"She has a point," Hermione said, nodding. "And we don't know who Crouch is using PolyJuice Potion to be."

"Maybe we do," Ziva mused. Looking at Gibbs, she said, "Harry was having a feeling about Professor Moody the other day."

Gibbs looked at Hermione and asked, "Do wizards have the equivalent of a search warrant?"

Hermione shrugged. "No idea. But I'll find out."

"I'll help," Rae piped up.

"Boss, Harry wasn't on the list," Tony said, giving Gibbs a look.

"That's why I'm going to stay on him. Ziva," Gibbs said, looking at the Mossad officer. "I want you to talk to Snape. Find out everything he knows."

Ziva knew what her boss was asking but she had a question to ask first. "Casual conversation, or...?"

Gibbs hesitated but finally replied, "We'll need him alive, Ziva."

"Understood," Ziva replied.

"Abby, while Ziva's with Snape, I want you to search his office," Gibbs instructed.

"Agent Gibbs," Hermione said, uncertainly. "I know you're going to do everything you can, but… What if something happens? To me… to Harry?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Harry or you," Gibbs said, his tone firm.

"You're a muggle," Hermione said, doubt in her voice.

"Abby's Code, Rule #7," Tony said, giving Hermione a reassuring look. "Always trust Gibbs."

---------------

Later that afternoon, Ziva David, Ziva Kenazi, Hermione, and Abby headed into Hogsmeade Village, Ziva K. and Abby holding their own conversation while Ziva D. and Hermione lagged behind a bit to have their own whispered conversation.

"So… where are you from?" Abby asked.

"My mother is Italian," Ziva K. replied. "Father was in a tiny village outside of Rome and he met my mother at a little _trattoria_. My grandfather owned it… he was not a wealthy man but he made do."

"So why did you and… Fleur…?" Abby asked, not sure if she'd pronounced the name right.

"Fleur's grandmother… My mother's mother… had left Italy shortly after my mother was born and moved back to France," Ziva K. explained. "But Grandmother didn't like that her daughter married an artist. Fleur's parents are wealthy purebloods who married for status… not love."

"So…" Hermione asked Ziva David, her tone hushed. "How does an Officer of Israeli Mossad end up working for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service?"

Ziva D. didn't answer for a moment and then said, "About two years ago an NCIS agent was killed by my… by a terrorist. I was sent to detain the terrorist who Mossad believed to be innocent." After another pause she went on. "I was forced to kill him… before he killed Agent Gibbs."

"Was this terrorist… a relative?" Hermione asked, hearing the catch in Ziva's voice.

"My half-brother," Ziva D. replied, her tone clear that she didn't really want to talk about it

Once the group arrived in the village, they went to a formalwear shop and proceeded to look through the racks of dresses and outfits.

Hermione went for a simple sleeveless dress in periwinkle and Ziva Kenazi opted for dark purple dress with spaghetti straps.

Ziva David and Abby had more trouble finding the perfect dress.

"I do not want something too revealing," Ziva D. said after trying on a red dress with a very plunging neckline. "We are talking about a school dance after all."

"Oooh, what do you think of this one?" Abby asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. The dress she wore was red and black and was sleeveless on one side and long-sleeved on the other.

"It looks good on you, Abby," Ziva D. replied, nodding.

"Look at this dress," Ziva K. said, holding up a dress in a radiant shade of blue. It was backless and the neckline didn't seem to be too low.

Ziva D. took the dress and headed into the dressing room and a moment later emerged. The dress fit like a dream and the slit up the side showed off her perfect legs. "I love it," Ziva replied, twirling before the mirrors.

"Tony won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Abby agreed as Ziva went to change back into her street clothes. "You're going to knock his socks off."

-------

"I look ridiculous," Tony said as he stood in one of the bathrooms on the 2nd floor as he tried on the set of dress robes Harry had bought. "How come Gibbs doesn't have to wear this kind of getup?"

Harry laughed as he looked at the NCIS agent. "You look fine. And Agent Gibbs said that he'd just wear a tux."

"So why can't I do that?" Tony asked again. After a moment, he said, "Never mind."

"So when are you going to tell me what Snape is up to? Harry asked.

Tony sighed as he started getting changed back into his regular clothes. "We're not sure, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked, disbelief in his voice.

"You know one Gibbs is bad enough," Tony said, smirking. "Don't need a second one." After a moment, Tony added, "Abby's trying to find out. So is Ziva."

"Death Eaters get really dangerous when cornered," Harry warned. "Be careful."

Tony nodded and as he started to leave the bathroom, he turned and asked, "Dangerous how?"

Harry sighed. "How much do you know about the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Not much," Tony replied. "Abby won't go into it much… the dark side of the magical stuff." After a long pause, Tony asked, "Want to fill me in over something a pizza?" Seeing Harry's look, he added, "You do have pizza In England, right?"

Harry gave a wry smile. "I'm sure the house-elves can come up with something."

----------------------------------------

That evening, Snape was heading up to the Great Hall for dinner when he heard someone moving around in the potions classroom. Stepping into the dark room, he'd just pulled out his wand to light the torches when someone grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip and twisted his arm, making him drop the wand. His other wrist was grabbed as well and his hands were tied before a blindfold covered his eyes.

"Take three steps forward," a female voice commanded and Snape obeyed, his foot bumping a chair. "Sit down," the woman instructed, turning Snape around.

"Officer David, I presume?" Snape asked as he sat. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need information," Ziva replied after tying Snape to the chair. "And you are going to tell me what I want to know."

"Am I, now?" Snape replied, amused. "I have been tortured before, Miss David."

"Not by me," Ziva replied and Snape heard the cold tone often associated with the worst Death Eaters before they tortured innocent muggles.

Before Snape could retort, he felt his left thumb twist and snap. It hurt, but Voldemort's torture sessions were worse. "Is that all?"

"I am just getting started," Ziva replied as she knelt down in front of Snape and removed his shoes and socks before pulling out her knife. "Right or left?"

"What?" Snape asked, feeling the Mossad officer slowly run down the length of his left foot with the blade of the knife.

"Right or left," Ziva repeated, her voice expressionless.

"You won't hurt me," Snape laughed. "If Dumbledore finds out—GAH!!" Snape couldn't help crying out as sharp pain lanced through his right foot as though someone had… "You cut off my toe, you mental—AHHH!"

"If you tell me what I want to know… I will stop," Ziva promised, as she took a second toe off of Snape's foot.

"Your boss will have your hide when he finds out about this…" Snape laughed.

"Who do you think authorized me to do this?" Ziva asked and she took Snape's bleeding foot and pressed a spot at the middle of his arch. Hearing Snape's sharp intake of breath, she smiled. "I know that you and Lucius Malfoy are working with someone. Who?"

"I can tell you his name, but that's all I'm telling you," Snape said, starting to feel a touch lightheaded. "Barty Crouch Jr. is the most… insane person I have ever met. He's a psychotic sociopath."

"Who is Crouch Jr. masquerading as?" Ziva asked, pressing another spot on Snape's foot before breaking one of his remaining toes.

"If Crouch… If that… lunatic finds out I talked…" Snape said, genuine fear in his voice. "We're all dead…. He's been unhinged for years… He's got Narcissa Malfoy in hiding because she's afraid he'll find her."

"What about the list?" Ziva asked, moving on.

"Lucius and I came up with the idea to try and re-concentrate wizarding blood," Snape replied. He knew that they'd probably already figured out the basis of the plan so he wasn't divulging too much. "Making a list of the best… the most powerful witches and wizards currently at Hogwarts."

"What is the TriWizard Tournament covering?" Ziva asked, her tone making it clear that she was only asking once.

"I don't know," Snape lied. "Lucius Malfoy knows. He wouldn't tell me."

"If I find that you are lying…" Ziva whispered, her voice full of threats.

"I swear…" Snape said, breathlessly. "… on Lily Potter's grave…" When he heard no reply, Snape started to try and undo the bonds on his hands while pressing his uninjured foot against the other to try and slow the bleeding. He'd get that muggle alone… and when he did, _she_ would know the meaning of pain as he tortured her before killing everyone she cared about right in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm an evil author. I'm leaving you in suspense as far as the end of this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

* * *

Despite the arrival of winter and the cheerful anticipation of the Yule Ball, Harry, his friends, and the NCIS team remained alert and wary. No strange occurrences had happened lately and according to the FBINA there were no further incidences in the States.

It seemed to be the calm before the storm and Harry was getting increasingly nervous by the lack of activity.

Still, the day of the Yule Ball everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Tony, Abby, and Ziva David joined the students in a snowball fight on the grounds and even Hermione left her homework alone.

With most of the castle empty with people either doing last minute Christmas shopping or playing in the snow, Harry was able to enjoy a quiet breakfast without people staring at him. Gibbs had sat down at the table with him and the two were enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

As Harry watched the older man, he started thinking about the past months and how he'd come to regard Agent Gibbs as a friend, father figure, mentor, and confidant. There was the obvious bond between them in that they had both lost their families but even beyond that they seemed to understand each other.

"Merry Christmas!"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice and Harry looked up as Gibbs turned around, both of them watching a man and a woman enter the Great Hall. "Kate. Blake," Harry said, a bit surprised. "Wh… What are you doing here?"

"We thought it would be a nice surprise," Kate replied, removing her hat, scarf, and coat and sitting down next to Harry while Blake sat next to Gibbs. "We're staying for the next few days." Seeing Gibbs' questioning look, Kate smiled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I'm Kate Thorton." Pointing to Blake, she added, "This is my husband, Blake. We're—"

"Harry's adoptive parents," Gibbs finished with a slight smile. "He's told me about the two of you."

Kate smirked. "I see… Special Agent Gibbs," she replied.

Gibbs gave her a smirk of his own and asked, "Okay, I'll bite… How do you know who I am?"

"You work with my cousin," Kate explained. "Abby Scuito?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Kate Thorton had short blonde hair in a layered cut and bright blue eyes. After a moment, though, he started to notice slight similarities between Kate's face and Abby's. "Abby's never mentioned you."

"We've been keeping in touch for years now," Kate replied. "We were—"

"Abby's your cousin?" Harry asked, his face scrunching.

"My aunt's daughter," Kate said. "We haven't seen each other in years, though. Not since before she started at NCIS."

"KATE!"

Kate looked up just as Abby ran in, sliding a bit as her snowy boots hit the stone floor. "Abby!"

Sitting next to her cousin, Abby hugged Kate and then for good measure hugged Harry. "This is so cool!" Abby exclaimed.

Harry couldn't help but agree. For the first time since starting at Hogwarts, he had people coming here just to spend Christmas with him. "So…" Harry said, looking at Kate and Blake. "Are you coming to the Yule Ball tonight?"

-------------------

As the clocks tolled 7, Tony couldn't understand how Gibbs could be so calm as the two stood at the bottom of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall. Dressed in a tux, Gibbs was patiently waiting for Abby as Tony paced nervously.

"They said they'd be down at 7," Tony said, checking his watch.

"DiNozzo… relax," Gibbs told the younger man.

"I feel like I'm a teenager on my first date with the head cheerleader," Tony muttered as he continued to pace. "Any minute now you're going to give the 'Dad Warning.'"

Gibbs smiled and waited until Tony paused and looked at him. Leaning close, Gibbs said, "DiNozzo… it's been years since I was a sniper…" When Tony's eyes widened a bit in confusion, Gibbs added, "That doesn't mean I've forgotten how to do it."

Tony nodded and strange enough… he started to calm down a bit. "Got it, boss." Hearing footsteps behind him, Tony turned to see Ziva Kenazi coming down with Harry whose dress robes were almost a shade of camouflage green.

"Agent DiNozzo…" Harry said, nodding to the younger agent. Turning to Gibbs, he added, "Agent Gibbs." Taking Ziva K.'s hand, Harry said, "We're heading in to our table. Save you a seat?"

"Thanks," Gibbs replied. "We'll be there as soon as Abby and Ziva show up."

"See you in a bit then," Harry replied as he and his girlfriend went into the Great Hall.

"How come you're so good with kids?" Tony asked, curiously. "You have this… natural instinct…"

Gibbs let out a sigh and said, "You get _two_ questions, DiNozzo." After a moment, he added, "Every day… I wonder what Kelly would be like today if she hadn't died."

Tony nodded in understanding. "So when we're dealing with kids… you act like you would if it were your own child."

"Last question," Gibbs said, quietly.

DiNozzo thought for a moment, trying to filter out the _one thing_ he'd always wanted to know about his boss from all the questions he'd ever thought about. "Can I save it for later?"

Gibbs considered that for a moment and then nodded. "If I can ask you something."

Tony wasn't sure what to make of that but he nodded. "Fire away." But he was unprepared for the older agent's question.

"Any advice?" Gibbs asked.

"On...?" After a moment and catching Gibbs' look, Tony nodded slowly. "When I, uh… Before Jeanne and I… did it… Part of the hesitation was because of the importance of the mission, but… I told her, 'If you always do what you've always done… then you'll always get what you've always got.'" Unsure of how to phrase the rest of the advice, Tony went on carefully. "Maybe… you need to think about… breaking a habit or two."

But Tony wasn't sure if Gibbs' heard him because he'd turned to the stairs. Tony turned as well and he felt his jaw drop as he saw Ziva David float down the stairs, one hand on the banister. Her hair was up, but a few curls of dark hair framed her face. The dress she wore was exquisite and when Ziva stepped onto the floor, Tony found himself speechless. "You look…"

"Yes?" Ziva asked, her tone teasing as she did a slow turn around.

"… beautiful beyond words…" Tony breathed. Offering his arm to Ziva, he smiled when she took it and the two headed to the Great Hall.

"Ziva really knows how to make an entrance," Abby said as she came down the stairs.

Gibbs smiled when he noticed that despite the forensic scientist's dress and shoes, she still seemed to look like she was heading for her lab. Her hair was even still in the usual pigtails. "You look wonderful, Abby," Gibbs said, honestly as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So do you, Gibbs," Abby said as she took Gibbs' offered arm and they went into the Great Hall where numerous small tables were scattered, replacing the usual four long house tables.

Finding Harry, Ziva Kenazi, Tony, and Ziva David at one table near the wall, Abby and Gibbs sat down between Harry and Tony.

"Where's Hermione?" Abby asked, looking around. "Her dress looked great on her."

Harry smiled and nodded up at the main table where Hermione sat next to Viktor Krum. Next to them, Fleur and Ron seemed nervous but they were talking. "I think Ron's a bit too preoccupied with Fleur to really take note of who Hermione's date is."

When two more people joined the table, Harry smiled. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Kate couldn't get her hair done right."

Kate smacked Blake in the arm. "I have no electricity and no hair dryer. Shut it!"

"Honey, you look fine," Blake assured his wife. Looking at Harry, he asked, "When are they serving dinner?"

"I'd guess when everyone shows up," Harry replied, suddenly noticing menus in the center of the table. Picking one up he read over the dinner options as plates, cutlery, and water goblets appeared. Looking up at Dumbledore for some sort of clue as to how to order, Harry saw the headmaster say something to his plate before food appeared. Looking at the menu again, Harry made his selection and tentatively looked down at his plate. "Shrimp risotto," he said and his eyes widened slightly as a large bowl of creamy rice appeared.

"Just when I think nothing about this place can shock me anymore," Tony said as he ordered the beef tenderloin. "I'm proven wrong."

"All those movies and being in a magical castle surprises you?" Ziva D. asked, giving her date a coy smile as she ordered the salmon

"Those are movies, Ziva," Tony replied. "This is real life. I may be a movie buff but I still know the difference."

As the others ordered and started to eat, Harry's eye wandered to the staff table and after a moment, he realized what seemed off.

Snape was absent, his chair occupied by Viktor Krum who was saying something to Hermione that made her blush.

Maybe Snape wasn't there because he wanted to avoid everyone… but something else felt wrong and Harry couldn't put his finger on what it was. Looking around, nothing seemed odd or out of place and yet Harry couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

In the center of the room where the floor was clear, the school champions and their dates started dancing to the music the band in the back of the room was playing.

Leaving the last few bites of his chicken and pilaf on his plate, Blake stood and offered a hand to Kate who took it with a smile and followed Blake to the dance floor.

Finishing his own dinner as Ziva D.'s clean plate vanished, Tony stood as well and soon he and Ziva were dancing together.

"Ziva?" Abby asked. "Uh… You mind a little girl talk?"

Ziva Kenazi smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as she stood and followed Abby out of earshot.

Harry looked at Gibbs and glancing at Abby said, "She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

Gibbs laughed as he finished off his dinner. "I've tried not to, but…"

"But you fell for Abby anyway…" Harry finished.

"I'm old enough to be her father," Gibbs said, glancing in the direction Abby had gone.

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry said, looking to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were dancing. "Dumbledore's 150 and McGonagall is only 77."

"150?" Gibbs repeated, surprised. "How old do wizards live to?"

"I think Hermione said the oldest wizard on record was over 200," Harry replied. After a moment, he said, "Snape's not here."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"He was limping the other day," Harry added, taking a sip from his water goblet.

"I knew that, too," Gibbs replied, a small smile crossing his face as a fresh pot of coffee and a mug appeared.

Looking at Ziva David as she was twirled and dipped by Tony, Harry asked, "Did she find out anything?"

"Nothing we didn't already know," Gibbs replied, secretly happy that the subject had gone from personal to business. Seeing Harry looking around the room, Gibbs' own internal radar went off. "What is it?"

"Ginny," Harry replied, wheeling around to get a better look around the room. "She's not here."

Gibbs stood and started looking to see where Abby and Ziva Kenazi were but didn't see them either. Looking at the dance floor, Gibbs caught Tony's eye and soon he and Ziva David were back at the table. "Find Abby," Gibbs said, checking to make sure his gun was in the holster at his waist.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Find her now, DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped. "Ziva!"

Ziva gave a short nod and reached down, unhooking two small guns from ankle and thigh holsters and handing one to Tony.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony said, smiling as she handed him an extra clip. Seeing that Gibbs was ready to kill, Tony headed out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny Weasley is missing, too, Ziva," Gibbs told her.

"I will find her," Ziva promised, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, starting to feel helpless. As Ziva David left, Harry looked up at Gibbs. "What do we do?" Seeing Gibbs' look, Harry said, "Ginny is my best friend's sister. I need to do something."

Gibbs didn't reply for a moment. Finally, he said, "Harry… you need to stay here. You'll be safer here. Tony, Ziva, and I will handle this."

But Harry wasn't listening, because a slight movement had caught his eye. It was something he'd seen ever since the year had started but at the time he hadn't thought anything of it.

Now, though…

Barty Crouch, Jr. was insane… crazy… mad…

Mad eyes…

Harry looked at Gibbs. "It's Professor Moody!" he said, quickly, looking back to see that the DADA teacher had disappeared. "Moody is Crouch, Jr.!"


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I backed up a bit for this chapter since I cut off the last chapter midway.

And except for Snape no one is going to suffer any lasting damage.

Although Harry will be facing a few decisions later in the story.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 19

* * *

Ziva Kenazi smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as she stood and followed Abby out of earshot to talk about their respective dates.

Harry looked at Gibbs and glancing at Abby said, "She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

Gibbs laughed as he finished off his dinner. "I've tried not to, but…"

"But you fell for Abby anyway…" Harry finished.

"I'm old enough to be her father," Gibbs said, glancing in the direction Abby had gone.

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry said, looking to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were dancing. "Dumbledore's 150 and McGonagall is only 77."

"150?" Gibbs repeated, surprised. "How old do wizards live to?"

"I think Hermione said the oldest wizard on record was over 200," Harry replied. After a moment, he said, "Snape's not here."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"He was limping the other day," Harry added, taking a sip from his water goblet.

"I knew that, too," Gibbs replied, a small smile crossing his face as a fresh pot of coffee and a mug appeared.

Looking at Ziva David as she was twirled and dipped by Tony, Harry asked, "Did she find out anything?"

"Nothing we didn't already know," Gibbs replied, secretly happy that the subject had gone from personal to business. Seeing Harry looking around the room, Gibbs' own internal radar went off. "What is it?"

"Ginny," Harry replied, wheeling around to get a better look around the room. "She's not here."

Gibbs stood and started looking to see where Abby and Ziva Kenazi were but didn't see them either. Looking at the dance floor, Gibbs caught Tony's eye and soon he and Ziva David were back at the table. "Find Abby," Gibbs said, checking to make sure his gun was in the holster at his waist.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Find her now, DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped. "Ziva!"

Ziva gave a short nod and reached down, unhooking two small guns from ankle and thigh holsters and handing one to Tony.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony said, smiling as she handed him an extra clip. Seeing that Gibbs was ready to kill, Tony headed out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny Weasley is missing too, Ziva," Gibbs told her.

"I will find her," Ziva promised, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, starting to feel helpless. As Ziva David left, Harry looked up at Gibbs. "What do we do?" Seeing Gibbs' look, Harry said, "Ginny is my best friend's sister. I need to do something."

Gibbs didn't reply for a moment. Finally, he said, "Harry… you need to stay here. You'll be safer here. Tony, Ziva, and I will handle this."

But Harry wasn't listening, because a slight movement had caught his eye. It was something he'd seen ever since the year had started but at the time he hadn't thought anything of it.

Now, though…

Barty Crouch, Jr. was insane… crazy… mad…

Mad eyes…

Harry looked at Gibbs. "It's Professor Moody!" he said, quickly, looking back to see that the DADA teacher had disappeared. "Moody is Crouch, Jr.!"

Gibbs didn't try and calm Harry down. He didn't ask the teenager if he was sure. He looked at Harry who was looking around the room again.

"Viktor Krum and Hermione are missing," Harry said, heading for the doors.

"Harry!" Gibbs called as he followed the teenager. "Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Gibbs asked as he caught up with Harry.

"I think I'm going to find my friends," Harry replied, facing the older man. "They're in trouble."

"I know," Gibbs replied. "But you can't walk and we need to be quick about this. Stay here."

"No," Harry said, firmly. "Investigating criminals may be what _you_ do but saving my friends is what _I _do." Heading for the dungeons, Harry shouted over his shoulder, "You coming or not, sir?"

Gibbs couldn't suppress a grin as he followed Harry down to Snape's office and watched with interest as Harry quickly picked the lock. "Where'd you learn that?" Gibbs asked as Harry opened the door and went inside, lighting the torches on the walls.

"Fred and George," Harry replied, looking around. "Last year. I've learned that most wizards and witches undervalue muggle tricks like that." Looking on the desk, Harry found an old map of the land surrounding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. "Take a look at this, sir," Harry said, clearing off the desk.

"Okay, it's a map," Gibbs said, slightly confused.

Harry pointed to a spot and said, "Here's Hogwarts." His finger following a path, he said, "And here's Hogsmeade Village." Pointing to another spot, he said, "The mountains are here and there are some caves, but…" Thinking for a moment, Harry said, "They'd have to be far enough that they wouldn't show up on the Marauder's Map. So they can't be in the castle. They'd need quiet… security…" Hearing a banging noise, Harry watched Gibbs draw his weapon and head for a door to the left.

Slowly, Gibbs reached for the door and opened it, pointing his gun at—

"Ziva!" Harry exclaimed, as Gibbs holstered his gun and untied Ziva Kenazi who looked scared and confused.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked, his voice tense.

"C-Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Abby and I," Ziva K. said, still shaking. "Snape… told them to lock me up and… and to take Abby to the Malfoy Manor."

Harry said, "Dobby?"

There was a crack and the house elf appeared. "Harry Potter, sir! What can Dobby--?"

"Get Ziva up to Ravenclaw Tower," Harry instructed. "Then find Rae and take her there, too. Don't let anyone near them."

The house elf nodded, hearing the fear in Harry's voice and with a second crack, Dobby and Ziva vanished.

"We need to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Harry said, leaving the room.

"What we need is backup," Gibbs corrected, stopping Harry. "And we need a plan."

"Here's a plan," Harry snapped. "You shoot people until we find Ginny, Hermione, and Abby."

"It's not that simple," Gibbs replied.

"Make it that simple!" Harry shouted. "We find Snape, Crouch, and Lucius Malfoy... we find the girls."

"Stay here," Gibbs commanded.

"Where are _you_ going?" Harry asked.

"To find Ferret Boy," Gibbs said, striding purposefully away.

------------------------

The Malfoy Manor was quiet except for in one of the spacious guest rooms where Hermione Granger, Abby Scuito, and Ginny Weasley were currently being held hostage.

"I hope Ziva K.'s okay," Abby said, sitting on the king sized bed.

"She should be fine," Hermione said, walking around the room. "We won't be."

"Pessimism will get us nowhere, Hermione," Abby replied.

"We have no wands, and unless you can find some potions ingredients in here we are in big trouble…" Hermione snapped.

Abby sighed and reached into her left boot, pulling out her wand. "We're not in that much trouble," she said, smiling. "_Now_ can we start making a plan?"

-----------------------------

Gibbs had been gone 5 minutes when he returned, marching Draco Malfoy into the potions classroom and shoving him roughly into a chair.

There was a dangerous look in Gibbs' eye that Harry had seen last year when Sirius had a wand pointed at Peter Pettigrew.

"Where are they?!" Gibbs demanded, his anger barely contained.

"Who?" Draco Malfoy asked and Harry couldn't help but notice the fear in the other teenager's eyes. Gibbs didn't reply, but just stood there, staring Malfoy down. "I-I told the other two—"

"Tell me!" Gibbs shouted. "NOW!"

Malfoy cowered and said, "Home… Malfoy Manor."

"That's what Ziva K. said," Harry piped up.

"Where's Snape?" Gibbs demanded.

"How should I know?" Malfoy replied, starting to get a bit braver when he realized that Gibbs wasn't going to kill him. "I had nothing to do with any of this."

"Is that so?" Tony said as he entered the room holding Snape. "Cause that's not what he tells me."

"You want to revise your story?" Gibbs asked, glaring at Malfoy. When Malfoy remained silent, Gibbs lost it. "HEY! I don't care what prejudices you have against muggles! I don't care why you think you're better than muggleborns! One of my agents has been kidnapped! Two teenagers are missing! Start talking or I swear I'll—"

"Threatening children now?" Snape said, coolly. But he shut up when he found himself staring at Gibbs' gun.

"If anything happens to Abby I will kill you myself!" Gibbs shouted, grabbing the front of Snape's robes and throwing him to the ground.

"Wait!" Malfoy said, quickly, the fear starting to come back. He'd never seen someone murdered before…"My father wants Dumbledore dead!"

"He got his wish…" Ziva David said, shakily as she entered the room. Her hair was mussed and there was blood spattered on her dress.

"Ziva!" Tony said, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Ziva nodded. "Dumbledore… is dead… Moody killed him…"

"Blake and Kate?" Harry asked, frantic. "Are they okay?"

"They are fine," Ziva assured Harry.

"It wasn't Moody, Ziva," Gibbs said, pulling Snape to his feet and shoving him into a chair. "It was Crouch Jr. in disguise." Looking at Snape, Gibbs said, "Ziva… you have my permission to do whatever you'd like to this son of a bitch." Snape started to get up to make a run for it, but ended up getting a punch to the jaw from Tony. Turning to Malfoy, Gibbs said, "You're going to get us into your house."

"'Us'?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Agent DiNozzo, myself… and Harry," Gibbs replied. Grabbing Malfoy's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go."

"Do you want Snape alive?" Ziva asked, calmly.

Gibbs looked at Ziva David, then at Snape before shrugging. "That's up to you, Ziva."

"You can't do this!" Snape shouted as Ziva tied him to the chair and gagged him. "Let me go you mphfgmm--!"

"Boss, what if—?"

"The first 'what if' scenario that comes out of your mouth, DiNozzo," Gibbs warned as he tightened his grip on Malfoy's arm. "--I'll headslap you so hard your grandkids will feel it."

"Potter, I'm sorry for—" But Malfoy stopped when he saw Harry's face.

"If anything happens to Ginny and Hermione," Harry said, not looking at him. "You'll be begging to go to Azkaban."

--------------

The Malfoy Manor was bigger than Hermione could have imagined and as she led Ginny and Abby through the house, she tried to think about what Harry would do. When Hermione helped Harry she always had a plan. But when Harry came running in like the white knight he was there was no plan.

Sitting on a chair in the hallway, Hermione sighed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, nervously. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Hermione replied. "I'm not good at the daring rescues. That's Harry's thing."

"Harry's not here," Ginny replied, a slight snap in her voice. "We have to get out of here ourselves."

"I do research, Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm not…"

"You're not what?" Abby asked.

"I'm not… good at fighting. I know spells, but…" Hermione sighed.

"You punched Draco Malfoy!" Ginny replied. "Come on! Between your intelligence and your nerve… we _can_ get out of this. Let's go."

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere," said the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy as he came around the corner.

Hermione stood as he walked up to the three ladies. "Now…" Malfoy said, smiling sinisterly. "What are the three of you doing in the hallway?"

--------------

Arriving in the living room of the Malfoy Manor, Gibbs and Tony had their weapons drawn as they stepped away from the fireplace, followed by Harry. "Harry, stay with me and keep your eyes open," Gibbs instructed. "Tony, you go right. If you find anything…"

"I'll holler, boss," Tony promised, heading in the direction of the library and study.

Harry followed Gibbs through the first floor, looking around, trying to keep his ears open for any sound or alert that someone was sneaking up on them.

After about 15 minutes, Tony met Gibbs and Harry by the main staircase. "Nothing down here—"

A muffled 'thud' interrupted Tony's report and Gibbs started up the stairs, Tony behind him and Harry levitating his wheelchair up the stairs behind them. As they got to the stairs leading to the third floor, the sounds grew louder and Tony heard shouting coming from nearby. "Upstairs, boss," Tony whispered, looking up the stairs. A door just to the left of the landing shook slightly and Tony gave a short nod to Gibbs who headed up and stopped to the left of the door, signaling down to Harry to stay put.

Harry nodded as Tony ran up the stairs and stood in front of the door. Keeping out of the way but still in visual range, Harry watched Tony take a step back before raising a leg and kicking the door in. Harry heard screams, and someone shouted 'Drop it!" Knowing he should stay out of harm's way, Harry was about to levitate his wheelchair up the stairs when he heard gunshots. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Harry went up the stairs and turned into the room, stunned by what he saw.

Hermione and Ginny were on the king sized bed, both disheveled and their dresses ripped.

Abby was lying on the ground not moving but Harry could see that she was still breathing.

Lucius Malfoy was lying in a pool of blood and Tony was lying on the floor, his back against the wall, his right leg twisted at an odd angle.

As Harry wheeled towards the bed, he stopped when he saw that Hermione had a black eye and Ginny was holding her left arm to her chest. "Are the two of you okay?"

"Chat later," Gibbs said, kneeling next to Abby. "Medical attention now." Looking up at Harry he said, "Thought I told you to stay put."

Harry smirked. "You gave me a signal…" he said, slyly. "You never actually told me anything."

-------------------

While Abby, Tony, Hermione, Ginny, and the real Moody were being fixed up by Madame Pomfrey two hours later, Harry and Gibbs were in the Charms classroom talking.

"Are Hermione and Ginny… going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"They'll be just fine," Gibbs assured him. Seeing Harry's look, he shook his head. "Neither of them was sexually assaulted. Neither was Abby."

Harry gave a relieved sigh. "What about Draco Malfoy?"

"The FBINA is taking him into custody," Gibbs replied. "Snape is going to Azkaban… minus a few parts." Looking at Harry, he asked, "Something wrong?"

Harry was quiet for a moment then said, "For the first time since this summer… I haven't felt… useless. I can't move or even really feel my legs… but I'm good at figuring things out."

"Mmm-hmm," Gibbs said, casually. "You're smart… and you don't mind rushing into dangerous situations."

"I've… never really thought about my future," Harry went on. "Even less after the accident." Fixing Gibbs with a look, he said, "I want to do what you do. Figure things out… catch the bad guy…"

"Magical law enforcement?" Gibbs questioned. "I'm sure they could use you."

Harry took a deep breath. "There are… very few records of disabled wizards. Once I finish school… I was actually thinking about muggle law enforcement."


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Something I'd like to point out about the American Ministry of Magic which is that they do have more power and authority than the Brits.

I think next chapter will zip to the Hogwarts' spring break where Harry will be visiting the NCIS headquarters.

As far as Dumbledore's funeral, I revised the scenes I wrote for my stories 'The Strength Within' and the original of 'Thicker Than Blood'.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 20

* * *

Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room that night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She sat on one of the sofas, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared into the fireplace. She was safe here… she knew that and yet every time she closed her eyes… every time someone touched her arm she started having a panic attack.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked around quickly, ready to jump off the sofa at the slightest sign of danger.

But it was just Harry.

Hermione relaxed a bit but she was still on edge as Harry wheeled over to the sofa. "I didn't mean to scare you," Harry apologized. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Hermione replied, curling up as she started to cry. "No I'm _not_ okay!"

Harry gently touched his friend's arm, not surprised when Hermione flinched. "It's okay, Hermione," Harry said, taking her hand. "You're safe…"

Hermione sniffled and threw her arms around Harry's neck, sobbing. "I was so scared! Lucius Malfoy ripped my dress and tried to… Th-then Ginny made a run for the door… he grabbed her and th-threw her onto the b-bed… He ripped her dress and Abby jumped on him…"

Harry put his arms around Hermione as she cried. "It's over, Hermione," Harry murmured. "You're safe… it's okay…" But Harry could still feel Hermione shaking as he held her. True, the ordeal was over… but Harry had a feeling that it would be a long time before Hermione and Ginny recovered from tonight.

--------------

Christmas morning dawned clear, crisp, and sunny but there still seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over Hogwarts.

After Dumbledore's death, the American Ministry of Magic had shut down the TriWizard Tournament and had named Minerva McGonagall as the new Headmistress.

In the Great Hall, no one felt like eating and as the students sat at their house tables they kept looking up at the staff table where Dumbledore's chair sat empty along with Snape's.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry felt conflicted. On the one hand, Dumbledore had been the greatest wizard of the age… But at the same time, Harry still felt angry that Dumbledore had allowed all this to happen… Was it wrong to hate the dead?

"Harry…" Blake said, gently. "What is it?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered.

"No, _something_ is bothering you," Rae said, squinting at Harry. After a moment, she said, "You're still mad at Dumbledore, aren't you?"

"He's dead," Harry said, shortly. "He was murdered because of the stupid pursuit of purity of blood… and I'm still pissed off because if he hadn't trusted Snape I might not be paralyzed!" Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he said, "Dumbledore is dead… and I still hate him… and I feel sick about it." Without another word, Harry left the Great Hall.

Blake started to get up but he was stopped by Gibbs. "Let me…" Gibbs said, as he headed for the doors. In the hallway, Gibbs found Harry in a corner of the Entrance Hall.

"So…" Harry said as Gibbs approached him. "You're here to tell me I shouldn't hate Dumbledore?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. I'm here to say I understand how you feel." Leaning against the wall he added, "When Agent Todd was killed, I hated her for not staying down and out of the line of fire." He sighed and said, "And… I hated Shannon for having Kelly out with her the day they were killed. After a while," he went on. "I realized that I hated myself for not keeping Kate down while I secured the area. And I was angry with myself for not being there when my wife and daughter were killed."

Reflecting on this, Harry said, "I hate what Dumbledore did… the choices he made… I just feel like… like life… doesn't make any sense anymore. Like…" Looking around the Entrance Hall, he added, "All the… the things I wanted to know when I first started here… I've found what I was looking for…"

"And now you want to know what happens now," Gibbs finished. Shrugging he said, "That's up to you. What do _you_ want to do?"

Harry blinked. "I… don't know."

Gibbs smiled at the teenager. "My advice? Finish school first… _then_ worry about what happens next."

Harry nodded. "Okay, sir." After a moment, Harry asked, "How… How much longer are you staying here, Agent Gibbs?"

--

"Harry and Agent Gibbs have gotten close, huh?" Kate said to Tony, Ziva David, and Abby.

"I think it's because of how similar they are," Tony replied.

"Both lost their families years ago," Ziva supplied. "They are both stubborn… determined…" looking at Hermione, Ginny, and Abby she added, "And both of them will do whatever it takes to protect the ones they care about."

Blake sat lost in thought, playing with his half-finished cup of coffee. After a moment, he got up and without saying a word headed out of the room finding Gibbs and Harry talking in a corner. "Everything okay?" Blake asked, walking up to the two.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding.

Blake looked at Gibbs and asked, "Mind if we talk for a moment, Agent Gibbs? In private?"

"Sure," Gibbs replied.

"Harry?" Ziva Kenazi said as she came out of the Great Hall.

Blake saw the smile on Harry's face as he headed for his girlfriend, the way she bent down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing sweeter than teenagers in love," Gibbs said, quietly as he watched Harry and Ziva K. head back into the Great Hall.

"Harry's a good kid," Blake added.

"I know," Gibbs replied.

"He's been through more than any of the other kids I've known," Blake went on. "He's had to grow up fast… Then there's the accident. Harry's life was turned upside down…"

"Your point?" Gibbs asked.

Blake sighed. "Kate is social worker… I used to work the Special Victims Unit back in New York. Both of us care about Harry like he was our own son."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. And Harry feels closer to the two of you than he does to his biological parents."

"It's just… the thing is," Blake continued. "I get the feeling that the two of you are closer than Harry and I could ever be. You understand Harry. And you care about him. If… if you don't mind… maybe Harry could stay with you next summer."

Gibbs thought this over and walked over to the steps and sat down. Looking over at Blake he asked, "Harry tell you about my family?"

Blake let out a long sigh and nodded as he joined Gibbs on the stairs. "Yeah… He told me the other night. And that's why you and Harry get along so well. You understand the losses Harry's suffered. You're both so alike… If you don't want to—"

"It was years before I told my team about Shannon and Kelly," Gibbs interrupted. "I told Harry almost right after I met him." Standing up, Gibbs asked, "How does Harry feel about staying with me for the summer?"

"Haven't asked yet," Blake shrugged. "Wanted to clear it with you first."

"If Harry wants to…" Gibbs shrugged as he headed back to the Great Hall. "Then sure."

--------------------------------

The sun shone brightly the morning of Dumbledore's funeral two days later making the snow glitter and the icicles sparkle like Christmas lights.

For the second time, Harry pulled on his dress robes and headed down to the Gryffindor common room where he found Hermione dressed in black slacks and a dark blue sweater. Her bushy hair was in a simple braid and it looked like she'd been crying since early that morning.

The Weasleys were also solemn that morning, even the twins who were sitting in silence on one of the sofas.

"Is this really happening?" Ginny asked as Harry stopped by one of the tables.

Harry couldn't find his voice so he just nodded before looking at his watch. "We…" Harry's voice cracked and he cleared his throat before saying, "We should go. It's… It's almost time."

Everyone headed out of the dormitory and down the stairs, meeting up with Ziva Kenazi on the 6th floor and the NCIS team on the 5th floor.

Since it was so cold, McGonagall had arranged for the service to be held in the Great Hall and instead of the house tables there were rows of chairs; the entire room was filled with witches and wizards wearing dress robes and everyone looked somber as they looked to the front of the room.

Ginny sat with the rest of her family, holding onto Fred and trying not to fall apart as she looked at Dumbledore's wrapped body lying on a platform where the Staff Table usually sat.

Harry had parked his wheelchair at the end of one of the rows, next to Abby who was wearing a black dress and holding a folded black parasol.

"No headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts has ever been buried on the grounds," McGonagall said as she stood before everyone. "But no head has ever given more to this school. No headmaster… ever cared so much about the students that came here. Albus Dumbledore… offered a hand to anyone who reached out and… sometimes when we didn't want to reach out. He believed in people. Even when faced with betrayal… he still tried to pull lost souls back from the edge."

McGonagall took a moment, then said, "We have all lost a mentor… a teacher… a friend… But by remembering what Dumbledore gave us in life… and in death… he will live forever in our hearts." Looking at the students, she added, "The Ministry of Magic offered to send a speaker… but I believe that Albus would want to hear from his own students."

At first no one moved, but after a moment or two, Ginny Weasley stood and walked up to the front and stood by Dumbledore's body. "When I… When I returned to Hogwarts for my second year, I started having nightmares about being back in the Chamber of Secrets. I tried talking to my parents, but they just said to give it time and the nightmares would go away." Ginny paused, and then laid her hand on a corner of the material that was the headmaster's burial shroud. "That was when I started meeting Professor Dumbledore for hot chocolate. Sometimes we'd be in his office, and sometimes he'd meet me in the Great Hall. Eventually the nightmares subsided, but once a week we'd share a mug of hot chocolate. That's… what I'll always remember about him. How he always gave me just that one night… A sign that he cared about me and what I had gone through."

Once Ginny had sat down, Fred and George stood and walked up to the white stone table, standing on either side. Fred started off. "Professor Dumbledore never thought we'd see the end of our 7th year."

"Not because we were poor students or anything," George added.

"But because our ambitions always lay elsewhere," Fred finished.

"And in Professor Dumbledore's honor," George said, smiling.

"We'd like to say a few final words," completed Fred.

"Nitwit."

"Oddment."

"Blubber."

"Tweak."

Harry couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and it was echoed by many others in the crowd. Once Harry watched the Weasley twins go and sit down again, he sighed and headed towards the front. He'd been dreading this but now it seemed that he had to say his final words. Harry wheeled up to the front of the room and began to speak. "Professor Dumbledore believed that the greatest choice was to choose between what is right and what is easy. He believed that it was not abilities that made a person who they are, but the choices they make along the way. He believed that people are as strong as they are united, as weak they are divided. Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore united all of us under one banner: the Hogwarts crest. He knew that hard times could be met and overcome with perseverance. And he knew that enemies could become friends, and that friends could become enemies. Professor Dumbledore believed that purity of blood meant nothing when it came to who someone was and was worthy to study at Hogwarts."

Harry paused for a moment, before going on. Ever since hearing about the part Dumbledore'd had to play in his disability, Harry had been conflicted. He didn't want to hate the headmaster. And after talking with Gibbs after the Yule Ball, Harry knew that it was important that Harry forgive Dumbledore… To hate the choices and decisions… not the man. "To Professor Dumbledore, it was important to give people second and sometimes even third chances…. no matter what they may have done in their past, he believed that people… if given the chance… and motivation… could change. That they could break the mold and become more than they thought they were. There will never be another person, wizard or muggle, like Albus Dumbledore… but we can always carry with us the lessons and beliefs he gave us."


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If any NCIS fans are actually wondering about when this story takes place it's between the 4th and 5th season.

I also included one of my favorite Abby lines in this chapter. It just fits her so perfectly. And next chapter someone's getting' hitched!

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 21

* * *

On January 1st, Harry followed the NCIS down to the Entrance Hall as they got ready to head down to Hogsmeade Village for the train ride back to London.

Gibbs set his bags down and looked at Harry. "So… Thought about this summer, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… I want to… And… it-it's okay with Blake and Kate?"

"Doubt they would have made the suggestion if it wasn't," Gibbs replied. "Tell you what… come to Virginia for your spring break. We'll give you the grand tour."

"Sounds good," Harry replied as the front doors opened and two horseless carriages pulled up to the bottom of the stairs. "It's been nice meeting you… all of you."

"It's been cool for us as well," Tony said, shaking hands with Harry before taking Ziva David's hand.

"Take care, Harry," Ziva added, and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before she and Tony headed outside.

"It's been fun," Abby said, giving Harry a hug before taking Gibbs' hand.

"Have a safe trip," Harry said as they grabbed their things. "Write me sometime."

"You bet," Abby said with a smile as she and Gibbs headed out into the snow.

Once they were heading down the lane, Harry turned and with a smile, started to head for the Great Hall for breakfast.

----------------------

_NCIS Headquarters_

Agent Timothy McGee looked up from his computer in the squad room when he heard the elevator doors open and smiled when Abby got off the elevator followed by Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva. "How was England?"

"The school was in Scotland, McGee," Gibbs corrected as he went to his desk. "Everything run smoothly while we were gone?"

"Just fine," McGee replied, squinting as he noticed that Abby was perching on the corner of Gibbs' desk and Tony and Ziva were eying each other. "Boss…? Is there something I should know about?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied, feeling someone watching him. Looking around, he saw NCIS Director Jenny Shepard looking down at him from the upper floor. Standing, he headed up the stairs and waited for Jenny to speak.

"How was the trip?" Jenny asked, casually.

"Fine," Gibbs replied. "Everything's handled."

"Tony and Ziva seem to be closer than they were when you left," Jenny observed.

"They even went on a date," Gibbs replied. "Jen… what do you think of me getting married again?"

"Lt. Col. Hollis Mann?" Jenny guessed with a smirk. "Although she's not a redhead. But given your track record maybe it's good to change things."

"Actually…" Gibbs said, smiling. "I was thinking darker."

Jenny caught sight of Abby looking up at Gibbs and she looked sharply at her best agent. "Jethro…"

"Don't talk me out of it, Jen," Gibbs warned.

"Actually…" Jenny said, a warm smile on her face. "I was going to say 'about time'."

Gibbs laughed at that. "It was kind of obvious, I guess. One more thing… Do you mind a guest in February?"

"No…" Jenny replied, somewhat guardedly. "Who?"

"A friend," Gibbs said, vaguely, walking away as Abby headed for the elevators downstairs.

--

Once back in her lab, Abby started firing up her equipment. It had been fun to get away—except for the being kidnapped and almost raped part—but she was always happy to get back to her lab. _This_ was where she belonged, after all.

After making sure everything was working just fine, Abby fired up her music just as her silver-haired fox entered the room holding a large cup of Caf-Pow. "I'm home!" she exclaimed, taking the drink and kissing Gibbs on the cheek. "You know, I never realized how much I missed my lab. This is home, Gibbs. I belong here!"

Feeling as if there was someone else in the room, Gibbs looked around but didn't see anyone other than Abby.

"It's Kate," Abby said in answer to the older man's question as she set Bert the Farting Hippo on his usual shelf. Giving Gibbs a smile, she added, "Apparently she's been haunting my lab ever since… Well… You know… So…" She went on, a cheery note in her voice. "What can I do for you, Gibbs?"

"Have dinner with me?" Gibbs replied with a smile.

"You really have to ask?" Abby said, as she followed Gibbs out of the room.

Sitting on one of the stools, Agent Kate Todd smiled as she saw Abby and Gibbs leave holding hands. "You go, girl," Kate said, giving the two a thumbs-up.

-------------------------------------------------

February arrived in an unexpected thaw and the Friday before the break, Blake picked Harry up from King's Cross train station.

As the two headed for the airport, Harry asked, "You don't mind that I want to spend the summer with Agent Gibbs?"

Blake made a right turn and shook his head. "Actually, I was going to make sure you were okay with Kate and I making plans behind your back." Giving a quick glance to Harry, Blake amended his statement. "I just meant… I can imagine how I'd feel knowing someone else is trying to plan my future…"

Harry shrugged. "I just feel so… confused, I guess."

"Not sure what you want to do with your life… wondering if you're going to be happy… trying to make sense out of things…" Blake went on. Grinning, he said, "I know exactly what your problem is."

"Really?" Harry said, quickly. "What?"

"You're a teenager," Blake replied. "And I regret that there's nothing that can be done other than wait it out."

Harry laughed. "Just have to let it happen, right?"

"That's about all you can do," Blake replied. "Can't rush it. And you should never want to…"

"Why not?" Harry asked, looking out the window.

"Because someday… you're going to miss this," Blake said, wistfully. "Believe it or not, you'll want these days back. These are the hardest… and some of the best days of your life."

"What's your biggest regret?" Harry asked.

"I regret… not listening when my Dad said not to go with my friends fishing when my Grandmother died," Blake replied, pulling into the parking lot of the London Heathrow Airport. Looking at Harry, he asked, "What about you?"

"That I don't have any actual memories of my parents," Harry muttered.

Blake couldn't think of anything to say to that and instead proceeded to help Harry out of the van before grabbing the teenager's bags and leading the way into the airport.

---------------------------------------

At the airport in Washington, D.C., Abby paced as she waited for Harry at the gate. Checking her watch for the 6th time that hour, she looked over at Tony who was looking rather annoyed. "What?" she asked, a slight snap in her voice.

"Nothing," Tony replied with a sigh.

"You and Ziva?" Abby guessed as she fiddled with the ring on her left hand.

"She's…" Tony shook his head. "I don't know." Seeing that people were starting to come down the gate, Tony stood and waited with Abby, grinning as he saw Harry wheeling towards them.

"You made it!" Abby exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Harry. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," Harry replied as they headed to baggage claim. "You remember Ziva Kenazi?"

"Yeah, how are the two of you doing?" Tony asked.

"Well, last week was Valentine's Day and she gave me this." Harry stopped and showed Abby and Tony the silver Claddaugh ring he wore on his left hand.

"Nice…" Tony said, admiring the ring, a thought starting to form in his head.

"So what's been happening with the two of you?" Harry asked.

Tony could see that Abby was practically bouncing around and he figured he'd better let her get her news out first. "Abby has something to—"

"Gibbs asked me to marry him!" Abby shouted, unable to contain herself anymore. She showed Harry the silver and ruby ring she wore and gave a squeal of delight.

Harry grinned. "Congratulations. Set a date yet?"

"Yeah," Tony replied as he grabbed Harry's bags. "This Sunday."

--

Driving to NCIS, Tony told Harry about what had happened after they'd left the castle. "Ziva and I have been dating for a month now. And McGee has been seeing a chef he met on a case. Lt. Col. Hollis Mann—She's with the Army CID—she's actually made a bet that Abby will be ex-Mrs. Gibbs #4."

"She and Gibbs had this thing a while ago," Abby explained. "I mean they get along, but she's way to stiff for him."

"Unlike you," Tony said, his tone deadpan.

"Never forget, Tony…" Abby warned. "I am one of few people… in the world… who can murder you… and leave _no forensic evidence_. You get me?"

"I got ya," Tony replied as he headed to the Navy Yard.

--

Entering NCIS Headquarters, Harry followed Tony and Abby onto the elevator. "This is what Gibbs likes to call his 'private office'," Abby said, looking at Harry. "Sometimes he'll pull someone in here and stop it between the floors to talk without anyone seeing."

When they reached the squad room floor, Tony let Abby and Harry out first before directing them to his desk. "And this… is our squad room."

"Tony?" Timothy McGee asked, looking at Harry. "Who's your friend?"

"Harry, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee," Tony said. Looking at McGee, he said, "Probie, this is Harry Potter. Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, and I met him when we were in Scotland."

"Pleasure to meet you," McGee said, cheerfully as he came around from behind his desk and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Agent McGee," Harry replied

"Harry's going to be staying in town for the week," Tony explained. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Gibbs and the director?"

"Up in MTAC," McGee replied.

"MTAC?" Harry asked, confused.

"Multiple Threat Alert Center," McGee explained. "It's where we can monitor different threats or hone in on terrorist targets." Looking at Tony he said, "Gibbs should be finished soon."

"In that case," Abby said, brightly. "I'll take Harry down to my lab."

As the two left, McGee shouted, "Ducky said he had something for you in autopsy!"

Abby nodded as the doors of the elevator closed and she looked at Harry. "McGee meant Dr. Donald Mallard, our medical examiner."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I get it. It's funny."

As the two headed for autopsy, Abby tried to explain their current case. "So this naval petty officer has been finding total nutjobs that are looking for their 15 minutes of fame and he's been setting them up as suspects for different murders. I mean, it's seriously twisted."

"I'd agree," Harry replied as they entered the morgue. "Is that your strangest case?"

"Not really," Abby shrugged as Ducky came over. "What would you say is our strangest case, Ducky?" Catching the coroner's look at Harry she said, "This is Harry—"

"Potter, yes," Dr. Mallard said, nodding knowingly at Harry as he shook the teenager's hand. "Yes, Jethro—Agent Gibbs—has been telling me about you." The older man thought for a moment, and then said, "In regards to your question, Mr. Potter, I'd have to say it was when we found a man stuffed into a smokestack. We found a human toe in his stomach and drew the conclusion that _he_ was the serial killing cannibal the FBI had been hunting for about 12 years."

"But there's a twist!" Abby said, quickly. Seeing that Harry wanted to know what the twist was, she said, "It turned out it was the _wife_ who was killing these women!"

"Yes, it seems as though when she thought she'd be caught," Ducky went on. "—she force-fed her husband one of the toes of one of her victims before stabbing him with an ice pick and shoving him into the smokestack."

"Are all of your cases that twisted?" Harry asked, his brow crinkling.

"Thankfully, no," Ducky replied. "Oh, and before I forget…" He grabbed an evidence jar and handed it to Abby. "I found this in the stomach of out most recent victim. And here are the blood samples you requested."

When Harry followed Abby to her lab, he looked at the small jar and the stone like object it held. "This looks familiar," Harry said, picking up the jar and looking at it more closely. "I… I think it's a bezoar."

"You're kidding!" Abby said, snatching the jar and looking at it herself. "I think you're right." Setting the jar down she took one of the blood samples and after prepping a bit of the blood she put it into the mass spectrometer.

Harry watched with rapt attention as Abby did something with the computer and wheeled over as the one computer started beeping. "What does that mean?" Harry asked, curiously.

"That means we've got an analysis of what was in the dead guy's blood," Abby explained, bringing up the results.

Harry didn't understand the chemical names but he pointed to a high spike on the screen. "What's that?"

"That…" Abby said, isolating the spike and typing something else into the computer. "Is the toxic compound found in ginger root."

"Ginger root?" Harry repeated, confused.

"What about ginger root?" Gibbs asked as he came into the lab holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a large Caf-Pow cup in the other. He set the Caf-Pow down and walked over to the computer.

"It was injected into Martin Bryce," Abby explained. "And… I think Bryce may have had some magical knowledge," she added in a hushed tone. When Gibbs raised an eyebrow, she nodded to Harry. "Well, Ducky found something in Bryce's stomach which Harry ID'd as a bezoar." Seeing Gibb's look of confusion she tried to think of an analogy. "It's… It's like broad spectrum antibiotics, Gibbs. But for magical poisons! But apparently it doesn't work on ginger root poisoning. And as far as the root… it's not dangerous if it's ingested, but it can kill you in it's injected directly into the bloodstream."

"Bryce's sister works in an herbalist shop in Norfolk," Gibbs mused. "I'll have DiNozzo pick her up." Looking at Harry Gibbs asked, "Ready to go or do you want to hang around a bit longer?"

"You can always come back tomorrow, Harry," Abby said. "And Tony said he'd leave your bags by Gibbs' desk."

Harry nodded and looked at Gibbs. "How far away do you live?"

----

After getting to his house, Gibbs showed Harry the upstairs room he'd be staying in before changing clothes and heading down to the basement. After a few moments, Harry went down as well, surprised to see Gibbs working on… "Sir?" Harry asked. "What are you…?" Looking at what Gibbs was building, Harry asked, "A boat?"

"Helps me think," Gibbs replied. "Burnt the first one… The second is at a private marina…"

Harry smiled as he looked at the wooden structure. "You're an interesting man, Agent Gibbs."

"Says the teenager who uses a wheelchair capable of levitation," Gibbs replied, smirking. "So how's school?"

Harry shrugged. "Horace Slughorn—he was an old friend of Dumbledore's—took over teaching potions. And Sirius is teaching Transfiguration—Professor McGonagall's subject. And Moody's still teaching until the summer."

"You miss the excitement, don't you?" Gibbs observed.

"It just seems… too bloody quiet, to be frank," Harry said with a nod. "It's… kind of boring, really."

"One of the reasons I hated being retired," Gibbs said, starting to sand the wood of his boat frame. "It was too quiet. I missed the action."

"And you used to enjoy the moments of peace and quiet," Harry added, knowingly. "That's how I feel."

"Well…" Gibbs replied, slowly sanding the wood. "Something will happen eventually. It always does."

"Yeah…" Harry muttered. "I know."


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since the past chapters have had the NCIS team fitting in with the magical crowd I wanted Harry to start fitting in with the NCIS team.

And as for the scene with Gibbs working on his boat alone, I wanted him to have a moment of reflection and also it will lead the way for something that Harry really wants.

Next chapter, Gibbs and Abby tie the knot and one of Tony's secrets comes back to haunt him.

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 22

* * *

The next morning as Gibbs and Harry entered the squad room at NCIS McGee stood and reported, "Helen Bryce confessed to supplying Vic Daniels with a highly potent ginger root extract. Apparently her brother was going to cut her out of an inheritance so she got together with her old boyfriend—"

"Vic Daniels, our psycho petty officer," Gibbs finished before taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"5 murders just to cover up one with motive," McGee said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Some people are just insane, McGee. Good work," Gibbs replied, sitting at his desk. Looking over at Harry, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"How did the sister know ginger root kills?" Harry asked. "I mean, I didn't know that. So how did she?"

"Um…" McGee looked at the teenager, curiously. "That's… a good point, actually…"

"Find out, McGee," Gibbs said as he got up again and headed for the elevator. "I'll be in Abby's lab."

Harry followed and as the doors closed, he said, "Sorry…"

"For what?" Gibbs asked, giving Harry a look.

"I-I…" Harry gave a laugh. "For… messing up your case…"

"You posed a question we hadn't thought of," Gibbs replied as they got to the lower level. "You did good."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, not sure how to reply to the comment. Looking up at Gibbs, he said, "I-I… I'm… not used to compliments like that, sir…"

Stepping out of the elevator, Gibbs asked, "Your aunt and uncle, I take it?"

"They never told me what I did right but they sure as hell liked to tell me when I did something wrong," Harry grumbled.

"That's why I have Rule #5," Gibbs replied. "Always acknowledge good work by those who work for you."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Do you have a rule for everything, sir?"

Gibbs' smile was one of someone remembering a favorite moment. "Working on it. Everyone needs a code they can live by," he added as they got to Abby's lab where the forensic scientist was typing something into the computer. "What do you got, Abbs?"

"Helen Bryce was a chemistry major with a minor in food science," Abby replied, beaming as Gibbs stood next to her, looking at the computer screen. "Title of her final college paper: 'Fatal Foods'. Basically a list of how just about anything you eat can kill you. Fun reading."

"Burning the midnight oil, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee just sent me Helen Bryce's website," Abby replied, smiling as she turned to face Gibbs. "So… did the director agree?"

"Agree to what?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Rather than a big public ceremony," Abby explained, "Gibbs and I decided to do a quickie wedding up in MTAC." Looking at Gibbs she repeated her question. "So did Director Shepard agree?"

"Yep," Gibbs replied with a smile. "Sunday afternoon, 5pm." Leaning over, he gave Abby a lingering kiss on the lips before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow." When he turned to leave, Abby looked at Harry. "So… want to learn how to do a chemical analysis?"

--

Up in the squad room, Tony looked at Gibbs who had come up alone. "Where's Harry?"

"Downstairs with Abby," Gibbs replied. "You get that item I asked you to pick up, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded and held out a small bag from a local jeweler's with a red ribbon tied around the handles. "Picked it up on the way in this morning." Smiling as he turned to Ziva who had a 'You never give _me_ jewelry' look on her face, Tony pulled a second bag tied with a blue ribbon. "And for my own special lady…" Tony said with a grin as he handed Ziva the bag.

Ziva set it down and pulled out a jewelry box. Opening it, her eyes widened as she saw the gold Claddaugh pendant on a matching chain. Two hands held a crowned sapphire heart. "Tony, it's beautiful…" Ziva breathed. "And it's my birthstone… how did you…?"

"Well, I am a cop after all," Tony replied, smugly.

"Modest, too," Gibbs added, smacking Tony on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva said, smiling sweetly.

"Give a girl a necklace and she turns on you," Tony muttered, rubbing the back on his head. "Good to know."

But Gibbs wasn't paying attention as he pulled out a small jewelry box from his own bag. Knowing that Abby was far from traditional, Gibbs had put her wedding band on a chain.

It wasn't that they didn't want a big public ceremony, but when you worked for a government agency you never knew who was going to declare a bias so some secrecy was needed.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs pulled from his thoughts as Ziva shouted his name. "What?" Gibbs snapped.

"Go home," Ziva said, gently. "We can take care of Bryce's sister and wrapping around the case."

"Up," Tony whispered as he stood behind Ziva and kissed the side of her neck. "It's 'wrapping up' the case." Looking at Gibbs, he said, "We've got it covered, boss. And if you're worried about Harry, I can drop him off at your place."

"Thanks, Tony," Gibbs replied, nodding. Grabbing his coat, he left the squad room.

"Something is bothering him," Ziva said, quietly, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah…" Tony muttered. "And I think I know what it is…"

--------------------

As Gibbs worked on the boat frame in his basement, he couldn't keep his thoughts off of Shannon and Kelly. He'd loved Shannon ever since he saw her in the storefront window back in Stillwater, PA. He loved Abby, too, but…

There was the scent of something fruity… with an undertone of bubblegum…

Looking around, Gibbs saw a young woman sitting by his workbench. She looked familiar and for a moment, Gibbs couldn't think of how he knew her. Her brown hair was shorter… and she looked more like him now than her mother…

"Hi, Daddy…" Kelly said, smiling. "You want to talk?"

Gibbs just stared for a moment at the young woman his daughter had never had the chance to become. "You're beautiful, Kelly…" he whispered.

"You're changing the subject," Kelly said, smiling. "It's okay, Dad… It's okay to love someone else…"

"Tried it…" Gibbs said, leaning on the boat frame. "Three times…"

"Dad…" Kelly said as she stood and walked up to the frame, putting a hand on her father's. "Sometimes you have to get lost a few times before you find your true road. You've been given a second chance at the kind of happiness you and Mom should have had. Don't let Mom and I stand in the way…" Kelly smirked as she gave her father's hand a squeeze. "…or I'll start haunting you."

Gibbs laughed and looked away when he heard his cell phone ringing. Grabbing it, he turned back to the boat and although there was a sad look in his eye, he smiled. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was DiNozzo. Flipping the phone open, he said, "I'm fine, DiNozzo. Do me a favor, will you? Take Harry home with you? I said I'm fine. I just… need to take care of some things." Hanging up the phone, Gibbs started to work of the boat frame again when he was again interrupted by a ghostly presence.

"You know DiNozzo would be drooling over Kelly if she were still alive," Kate Todd said as she sat by the workbench.

"Yeah, and he'd never get to date her more than once," Gibbs replied, looking up at Kate. "Why are you haunting me now?"

"I came here because I need you to help Harry with something," Kate replied.

"With what?" Gibbs asked, not quite sure what the dead NCIS agent was talking about.

"With his one regret," Kate said simply.

--------------

"Okay, type in 'run analysis, sample 256'," Abby said as she handed Harry the keyboard that ran the mass spectrometer.

Harry typed in what he was told and a few seconds later, he watched the results come up on the screen. "Cool," he said, quietly. Looking at Abby, he said, "I think I like this forensics stuff."

"Maybe this summer you can be my assistant," Abby said as she grabbed her Caf-Pow and took a long drink. "My last assistant kind of ended up being a homicidal psycho, but…"

"Well, I'm not psychotic and I've never killed anyone so that's good, right?" Harry said, holding up the bottle of orange juice Abby had brought when she came back from getting her 3rd Caf-Pow of the day.

"Definitely points in your favor," Abby agreed as they toasted each other with their respective drinks.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he entered the lab sipping his own cup of coffee.

"I think I've finally found an assistant I can live with," Abby said, taking another drink from her Caf-Pow.

"Really?" Tony asked, looking at Harry with an appraising eye.

"Harry's great at this stuff and he catches on quick," Abby went on as Harry smiled shyly.

Tony grinned at the teenager and said, "Well, if you don't mind a change of scenery, Gibbs asked me to keep an eye on you for a while."

"Can we do a movie?" Harry asked, grinning back.

"Knew there was something I liked about you," Tony replied as he and Harry left the lab.

-------------

On the way to Tony's apartment, they stopped at a local Blockbuster Video and picked up _Anaconda, Arachnophobia, Bats, and Lake Placid_ before grabbing pizzas and sodas.

Once set up in the living room, Tony laid the movies out. "Since you are the guest, you get first pick," he said as Harry opened a can of soda.

"Actually," Harry said, looking at Tony. "I was… wondering if we could talk."

"About what?" Tony asked as he grabbed a beer from his fridge.

"Agent Gibbs," Harry said, succinctly.

Tony gave a wry smile as he sat on his couch. "I'll answer what I can, but… Gibbs isn't one for sharing."

"He… he mentioned his rules," Harry started. "How many does he have?"

"About 50," Tony replied. "And no… I won't tell you what they are."

"Why not?" Harry asked, sipping his drink.

Tony smiled. "Because the rules aren't something you learn to follow. They're something you learn to teach. You have an experience and when one of the rules applies, Gibbs will tell you."

Harry thought about this for a while and nodded. "It's sound reasoning. Okay… Why has Agent Gibbs taken such an interest in me?"

"You know about Gibbs' first wife and daughter?" Tony asked. When Harry nodded, he went on. "Gibbs has always been good with kids. And it's because… he often wonders what his daughter, Kelly, would be like if she'd lived." Glancing at the coffee table, Tony said, "Pizzas are getting cold."

Harry laughed. "After pizza can I ask you something else?"

"I'll agree to anything as long as you let me get the first slice," Tony replied as he opened the top pizza box.

"And as far as movies… let's avoid spiders, okay?" Harry said, grabbing a slice of pizza while Tony glared.


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hadn't planned on fixing Harry but after introducing the crossover portion of the program I came up with a rather ingenious way of doing it. The plan will be introduced in the next chapter.

And just an FYI the priest who married Gibbs and Abby is supposed to be the same one who married Gibbs and his first wife, Shannon.

Chapter 23

* * *

Sitting in front of her computer in her lab at NCIS Abby wasn't even tired even though it was more than two hours since she'd finished her last Caf-Pow.

She'd been tweaking the photo she'd composited after 3 hours of searching Gibbs' computer and finally, she leaned back in her chair, admiring her skills and smiling as she put a fresh sheet of photo paper into her printer and prepped the frame she'd bought the other night on the way home the other night.

"Burning the midnight oil, Abigail?" Ducky asked as he entered the lab.

"Wedding gift for Gibbs," Abby replied as the picture started printing. Smirking, she added, "I guess I should start calling him 'Jethro', huh?"

"I doubt Gibbs would care what you called him," Ducky replied with a kind smile as he watched the young forensic scientist pick up the enlarged picture. Looking over Abby's shoulder, his eyes widened in surprise. "Abigail…" he breathed, both impressed and surprised by the picture. The background was a beach—probably Mexico—and standing on the beach was Gibbs standing with one arm around Shannon and another around a young woman in her early 20's. Abby was standing on the young woman's right with Ducky next to Shannon. Behind them were the smiling faces of Ziva, Jenny Shepard, Tony, McGee and even Kate Todd. Looking at Abby, Ducky asked, "H-How did you…? And who is…?"

Abby smiled. "It took hours of looking through the pictures Gibbs had saved on his computer. The ones I found of Kelly and Shannon were in a password protected file." Taking the photo and putting it in the frame, she took a marker and wrote something on the back before putting the back of the see-through picture frame back on and turning the picture over. "I used digital aging software to make Kelly older and… I went through my own photos to make the composite." Looking at Ducky, she said, nervously, "Do you think he'll like it?"

Ducky looked at the photo and looked at the back, smiling. "I think he will treasure it, Abby," Ducky replied, handing the picture back. "As one should always treasure pictures of family."

--------------

The bright, sunny Sunday afternoon was quiet as Gibbs entered the squad room holding his 3rd cup of coffee. Ziva was just getting settled at her desk and McGee was scribbling something in a spiral notebook.

"Writing a new book, McGee?" Gibbs asked, glancing at the notebook.

"Boss!" McGee said, quickly. "No, not exactly. I was… Trying to come up with a new idea."

"Finding that crime does not pay well, McGee?" Ziva asked, fixing her co-worker with a steely look.

"Just… trying something different," McGee muttered, putting the notebook away.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he set his coffee cup on his own desk next to his computer.

The elevator door opened and Tony and Harry came out both laughing at something and Harry said, "Thanks for the books, Agent DiNozzo."

McGee looked up sharply at the word 'books'. "Tony…" he said, a look of fear in his eyes. "Tell me you didn't…"

"Just sharing the literary works of our own Agent McGregor," Tony said with a devilish smirk. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he said, "It's 4:30, boss."

"I know that, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, getting to his feet and heading up the stairs to MTAC.

"I'm going to check on Abby," McGee added, heading for the elevator, Harry wheeling along after him. Once on the elevator, McGee looked at Harry. "So… started _'Deep Six'_ yet?"

Harry laughed. "You know, it's not uncommon for writers to base characters off of familiar people."

"Tell that to Tony and Ziva," McGee muttered. "When they first found out about the book they wanted to kill me."

When the elevator opened and they headed to Abby's lab, they heard saxophone jazz coming from the lab and entering the room they found Abby dressed in a pair of dress pants, black ankle boots and a white off the shoulder rock shirt. Her pigtails were braided and she smiled when she saw McGee and Harry. "I see you survived a night with Tony," Abby said to Harry as she put on her black lipstick.

"He's okay," Harry replied. "We watched movies—creature flicks, mostly—and ate pizza."

"And Tony gave him copies of both my books," McGee added, sitting on the stool in front of Abby's computer.

"The first one is good so far," Harry said.

"I… wanted to let you know we have to be in MTAC in about—"

"Half an hour, McGee. I know," Abby replied. "Just tell me one thing… Do I look as ridiculous as I think I do?"

----

As Gibbs paced the empty MTAC room, he felt like he was losing his mind while he waited for his bride to be.

Had he been this nervous when he'd married Shannon?

He couldn't remember.

"Breathe, Dad," Kelly said as she sat in one of the chairs by the computers. "It's okay. Mom and I want you to be happy again."

When the door to MTAC opened, Gibbs turned to see Jenny Shepard come in followed by Marine Chaplin Charles Kessler. When the two men saw each other, Gibbs felt like it was a sign. "Father," Gibbs said, shaking the priest's hand.

"Jethro," Kessler said, smiling. "I never thought I'd see the day you found true love again." Looking at Jenny he asked, "We're beginning at 1700?"

"Actually, we can begin as soon as everyone gets here," Jenny replied.

"Present and accounted for," Tony said as he came in followed by Ziva, Ducky, McGee, Harry, and Abby.

Kessler smiled as Gibbs and Abby held hands and faced each other. Looking at the others, he said, "We come here today in this… rather unconventional setting to join two people in matrimony." Looking at Gibbs and Abby he went on. "Love doesn't come with a guide book. And we don't always choose who we fall in love with. But when we're open to it… and when we truly need it it's there."

Gibbs took both of Abby's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "There's only been one time in my life I've left you. And every day that I was away from you I thought about you, Abbs. You let me do what I needed to… And you've been there when I needed you. I'd do anything for you, Abby. You mean the world to me."

Abby smiled at Gibbs and said, "When I fell for you I wasn't even sure why at first. But I've started to realize that it's the way you always put others before yourself… the way you smile at me… and the way you always just let me be me. You know like right after Ziva started working with us and you all came down and I was in that suit and you said you'd take care of that memo about—" Hearing Tony clear his throat she stopped and said, simply, "I love you Gibbs. You make me feel safe and with the number of times I've had someone after me—"

"You can't help it, can you, Abbs?" Gibbs whispered.

"I presume the two of you will be exchanging rings?" Kessler said with a smile.

"Well, duh!" Abby said, digging a gold band out of her pocket. Looking at Gibbs she said, "Thanks for always being the one person I can always count on." Taking his hand, she slid the ring onto his finger. "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled Abby's ring out of his pocket and undid the clasp before putting the necklace around her neck. "Thank you for being there, Abby," He said simply before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Is that all, Jethro?" Abby asked, smirking.

"What did you have in mind?" Gibbs asked, giving her a return smirk.

"Something like this," Abby replied, throwing her arms around Gibbs' neck and giving him a long, slow kiss.

"Wow, this is… absolutely romantic. Just… a beautiful moment," Tony said, turning to Ziva and asking quickly, "Will you marry me?"

"They are sweet together," McGee replied, pausing when he realized the second thing Tony had said.

Ziva had been surprised as well and her astonishment continued as she watched Tony get down on one knee and pull out a ring box and open it revealing an exquisite diamond ring. "Tony…"

"Ziva David, you are one of the most supremely confusing women I have ever met. And every time you get angry with me I'm always afraid you're going to kill me since… that's basically what you were trained to do." Realizing that he was rambling, he cleared his throat and went on. "But I would do anything for you. Because I love you. And crazy Israeli chick or not… I want you to me my wife." Taking Ziva's hand, he slid the ring on her finger and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Ziva was stoic and everyone in the room was wondering what would happen. Finally, they saw a hint of a smile on Ziva's face. "My father will not like that you are not Jewish," she said, starting to smile. "But he will just have to live with it."

Standing up quickly, Tony grabbed his fiancée's hand and the two ran out of the room as Tony said, "Celebrating, boss. Bye!"

Gibbs laughed as he put an arm around Abby who said, "Gibbs, I have something for you. It's in my lab."

"As is the small reception we have planned," Ducky added as everyone headed out of MTAC.

Down in Abby's lab a bottle of champagne was chilling on ice next to a platter of frosted two-bite brownies. Ducky popped the cork on the wine and filled glasses while Abby grabbed the gift off of her printer.

"Here, Gibbs," Abby said, taking the offered glass of champagne.

Gibbs set his own glass down and opened the package, feeling his heart practically stop when he saw the picture. In the front, Kelly looked just how he'd imagined her to be. And Shannon looked as beautiful as the day they'd met.

"Turn it over," Abby told him with a smile.

Gibbs turned the picture over and saw the words 'My family' written in Abby's handwriting. Looking up at her with tears in his eyes he said, "Thank you."

-------------------

That night as Abby took a shower in Gibbs' upstairs bathroom Gibbs and Harry went down to the basement to talk. "Have you ever tried talking to your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry replied, confused.

Gibbs nodded. "I know." Sitting by his workbench, he went on. "But have you tried?"

"I-I wouldn't know how," Harry said, still a bit perplexed.

"Close your eyes," Gibbs instructed. When Harry did so he said, "Picture them standing next to you. Don't think… just feel them with you."

Harry felt like this was a waste of time but he wanted to see his parents one more time… Talk to them…

"Open your eyes, Harry," said a woman's voice.

Harry opened his eyes and found his mother leaning on the boat frame his father next to her. At first he didn't know what to say but then he whispered, "I miss you."

"And we miss you, Harry," Lily said, smiling at her son. "We're so proud of the wonderful person you've become… Despite the actions of my horrid sister and her detestable husband."

"I don't understand," Harry said, quietly. "You're dead… How can I…?"

Lily knelt down and brushed some of Harry's hair away from his eyes. "Some things you see with your eyes… Others you see with your heart. When you miss someone enough… and if you open yourself… the dead can speak to you."

"I just wish…" Harry couldn't help it as he felt tears in his eyes. "I just wish I had… some memory… something to hold on to…"

James Potter looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Before your mother and I died… we'd put a few things away… Some of your baby things… They might still be in the house at Godric's Hollow. Sirius can take you there."

While Harry had his own talk with the ghosts of his parents, Gibbs worked on his boat, trying not to interrupt. Abby had explained it a few weeks ago. That when someone died and their spirits were still uneasy, they could appear to those closest to them. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, Gibbs thought. Maybe it was just his imagination…

"You've been to a magical castle and you still won't believe in the supernatural?" Kate Todd said as she stared at her former boss. Smiling she said, "And you're right."

"About what?" Gibbs muttered, looking at Kate with a steely look.

Kate glanced over at Harry who looked like he'd just watched the spirits of his parents fade away. "Harry would have made a hell of an NCIS agent."

Gibbs shook his head. "I was thinking he'd make a good Marine," he said, quietly.

----------------------------

The last thing Tony had expected at 1 in the morning was someone knocking loudly on the front door of his apartment. Seeing that Ziva was awake he said, "Stay here. Maybe it's just McGee with a death wish."

But when they heard the door open, both agents were up and hastily throwing clothes on before grabbing their weapons and moving to the door.

Tony went through the bedroom door first, sweeping the hallway and bathroom before moving into the living room where he saw a slender figure reaching for something by the side of the sofa. "Freeze! Don't move! NCIS!"

"Tony!" The woman froze, a cardboard box in her hands as Ziva turned the lights on. "I didn't… I didn't know you were home!"

Ziva looked at the woman sharply before turning to Tony. "Something you would like to tell me, Tony?" Ziva snapped.

Tony looked from his fiancée to the woman he'd been with for months as part of an elaborate plan to get info on an international arms dealer. "You couldn't have called ahead, Jeanne?"

"I'm just in town for the night," Jeanne Benoit said, lifting the taped box. "I still had my key so I figured I could just come and grab my stuff."

"That's all you came for?" Tony asked, his tone cold.

"Yes, Tony," Jeanne said as she looked at Ziva. Seeing the ring on Ziva's left hand, Jeanne sighed. "I guess I wasn't your true love after all, huh?"

"It was a love based on lies," Ziva snapped, angrily. "If there is nothing else…"

"Bye, Tony," Jeanne muttered as she left with the last of her stuff.

When Tony closed the door, he wasn't surprised that Ziva was still giving him the Stare of Death that was typical of her. "I swear I had no idea she was coming, Ziva."

"I believe you," Ziva said, flatly. "But I will tell you this only once: If there are any more late night intrusions from old girlfriends—"

"Will changing the locks make you feel better?" Tony said quickly before Ziva could continue with her train of violent thought.

"It is a kick off," Ziva said as she put the safety back on her weapon and put it away in the kitchen.

"Technically, it's 'start'," Tony said, quickly pulling her back to the bedroom. "But I'm not going to get technical right now in case you still want to hurt me."


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I brought the magical blocks from the original version of 'Thicker Than Blood' but I made changes in how they were applied and by whom. I also tried to explain how quickly I had Harry bounce back but if there are any questions…

And in the NCIS universe Ducky joins the list of people who are aware of the wizarding world. (I kinda want McGee to find out as well but I'm not sure of how to write it. Ideas are welcome.)

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 24

* * *

Monday morning brought fresh snow and when Gibbs, Abby, and Harry arrived at NCIS they were stopped by Ducky who summoned them immediately to autopsy where a woman in her 30's was waiting.

"Jethro," Ducky said in a very professional tone. "This is Dr. Arabella Figg from England. She needed to talk to you regarding Mr. Potter's condition."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Gibbs barely glanced at Abby and Harry before asking Arabella, "You took care of Harry after the accident?"

"Yes, I did," Arabella replied. "And I have already briefed Dr. Mallard here regarding the… special circumstances regarding Harry."

"Yes, I found it all to be a bit fantastical at first, but Dr. Figg is rather persuasive," Ducky replied, with a smile.

"I levitated his autopsy table," Arabella explained with a smile. "In any case, I just found out that Snape was found dead in his cell in Azkaban a few days ago."

"Who killed him?" Gibbs asked, not surprised by this news.

"He'd… bit his wrists…" Arabella said with a slight shudder. "I-I've been worried that he'd somehow escape, but… now that he's dead…" After taking a moment, she went on. "Snape threatened to kill my mother if I didn't keep Harry out of the way." Looking at Harry, she said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I had no choice."

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked, trying to give the healer a chance to defend and explain herself.

"I used a basic magical block with a safeguard," Arabella explained. "Magical blocks are most often natural; occurring when a witch or wizard is suicidal. If the person has given up, a block will develop preventing healing of injuries, or…"

"You mean that a person's inner magic will actually sense that the person no longer wishes to live?" Ducky asked, fascinated.

"Exactly," Arabella replied. "And in that case muggle medicine is usually the only way to save the person's life."

"Okay, this is interesting," Abby interrupted. "But what does this have to do with Harry?"

"Harry's block is different," the healer went on. "With the Dark Arts a block will lead to permanent damage. The injury heals improperly and can cripple the witch or wizard in question. But what I did was use a special block which inhibited the spinal fracture from healing but also kept Harry from making the injury worse when he moved around. I'd… hoped when I could remove the block that would help give Harry a much quicker recovery time."

"So… you never actually fixed my spine?" Harry said, not sure how to react to this news.

"No," Arabella replied. After a moment, though, she gave Harry a smile. "But we can take care of that right now." Looking at the others, she said, "Can you help get Harry up on the table?"

Gibbs nodded and after he and Ducky got Harry lying on the metal table, he asked, "So how long till we find out if this works?"

"We'll know rather quickly," Arabella said, pulling out her wand. "Harry, I need you on your side first." Once Harry was on his side, Arabella went to work while Ducky kept an eye out for anyone coming into the room.

After a few moments, Harry said, "My legs are tingling."

Pulling Harry's right shoe off, Arabella said, "Try moving your foot."

There was one long second… and then another…

Finally, Harry moved his foot and let out a laugh. "It moved. It moved!"

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed as Arabella helped Harry sit up before she checked his reflexes. "This is good, right?"

"This is good," Arabella confirmed. "The only thing is that it may be a while before Harry's back to 100%." Looking at Harry, she said, "Your muscles will likely be weak from disuse so you'll probably need some strengthening exercises, okay?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Can I… try standing now?"

Arabella hesitated but then nodded. "Okay. But go slowly!"

With one arm around Arabella and another arm around Gibbs, Harry slowly moved off of the autopsy table. Slowly, he took a step, his legs wobbly but after about half an hour Harry was walking better.

"This is nothing short of a miracle," Ducky said as he watched Harry sit back down in the wheelchair. "Incredible!"

"Pretty bold doing that block safeguard right under Snape's nose," Gibbs said, eyeing Arabella closely.

"It suited his purpose," Arabella replied. Frowning, she asked, "Just what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing right now," Gibbs replied, calmly. "But you and I need to talk."

--

The cameras in interrogation were off but Harry sat in the observation room with Abby, Tony, and Ziva while Gibbs talked with Arabella Figg.

"What exactly did Snape threaten you with?" Gibbs asked, directly.

Arabella sighed. "Dumbledore contacted me. He said that Harry Potter had been hit by a car and had a severe spinal injury. When I went to go to the hospital, Snape ambushed me and told me that he would kill my mother if I didn't do what he wanted."

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Gibbs asked.

-

In the observation room, Harry let out a long sigh. "Even from the grave Snape is making a mess of things," he muttered, angrily. "It's not her fault."

"She kept you in a wheelchair," Abby said, not sure why Harry was defending Arabella.

"She was protecting her mother," Harry retorted. "Besides… I'm okay… Or I will be."

"But what she did to you…" Abby reiterated.

Harry sighed again and slowly stood and took a few shaky steps towards the window. "_Snape_ is responsible for what happened to me… _Vernon Dursley_ is responsible… Arabella Figg was just trying to help me and save her mother at the same time. It's not her fault she was caught between a rock and a hard place."

Focusing on the interrogation room, Harry heard Gibbs ask, "What exactly did you do to Harry?"

Arabella sighed again and replied, "Snape wanted me to put a magical block on Harry so that the injury to his spine wouldn't heal properly. I put a block on that kept the injury from being healed as well as a stabilizing charm that kept Harry from causing further injury when he moved. Later, when Snape wasn't looking over my shoulder I did a few charms to keep the muscles in Harry's legs from severely atrophying."

"I wish I was a wizard," Tony muttered, enviously. "If you can do that for a spinal cord injury they probably could have saved me long before I almost died of pneumonic plague."

"Muggle antibiotics can cure that," Harry said, simply.

"Not if the virus has been altered to be resistant to antibiotics," Tony retorted, the memories of that flooding back. Although the memory of being in quarantine also brought up memories of Kate Todd….

"Harry?" Ziva asked, looking at the teenager as he leaned heavily on the window sill. "Are you alright?"

Abby stepped forward and helped Harry back into the wheelchair. "It's okay…"

"All this… hurt… pain… So many lives ruined… All in the name of purity of blood…" Harry muttered, as he headed out of the room. "I just don't understand the world anymore…"

--

Down in Abby's lab, Harry had only been alone for about 5 minutes before he heard footsteps. But it wasn't Gibbs or Abby who came in…

It was Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard," Harry said, with a polite nod.

"I wonder if we might have a talk…" Ducky said, a light smile on his face. "Just the two of us."

"Alright," Harry replied and he let the medical examiner lead him to the lounge. At one of the tables, Harry asked, "What did you want to talk about, Dr.?"

"When Gibbs first returned from England and told me about you, I started to make an impression," Ducky said matter-of-factly. "And after meeting you I can tell that my impression was correct."

"What impression?" Harry asked.

"That you and Jethro… are kindred spirits…" Ducky replied. "Both of you have lost your families… Both of you are determined… driven… and you care deeply for those you love." After a moment, he added, "If Gibbs ever had a son… I believe he would be very much like you."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "My adoptive father—Blake Thorton—he's great, but… I don't know… I know he cares about me but Gibbs…"

"Believe me, my boy… I understand…" Ducky said with a knowing nod.

-------------------------------------------

The week seemed to fly by between Harry's physical therapy sessions with Arabella Figg, forensics lessons with Abby, and tours about D.C. with Tony and Ziva.

On Thursday, Harry was in Abby's lab when McGee and Tony came in with a basket of evidence bags. "I come bearing gifts," Tony said as he set the basket on Abby's table.

"What's the case?" Abby asked as she donned latex gloves and tossed a pair to Harry who had just walked out of Abby's 'office'.

"Retired Marine Garrett Nichols was found dead in his back yard," Tony reported. "Signs of foul play."

"Okay, Harry," Abby said, turning to her student. "What's the first thing we do?"

"Uh… inventory of evidence?" Harry offered. "Figure out what we have… then figure out how it ties to him?"

"Not bad," Abby said as she pulled evidence bags out and laid them out on the table. "Don't forget chain of evidence."

"Right," Harry muttered as he watched Abby sign her name on the bags. "And after that… fingerprints, right?"

"You're a quick learner," Abby commented happily. "I'll dust, you scan?"

"Alright," Harry said as Tony and McGee left the lab to go back up to the squad room. "So… Fingerprints first… then DNA?"

"Very good!" Abby said, smiling. "But you're forgetting the #1 first thing in a case."

"Er…" Harry thought for a moment but was distracted by Gibbs coming down and setting down a large Caf-Pow next to Abby before reaching into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a bottle of orange juice which he set down next to Harry.

"Always make sure you have caffeine handy," Gibbs said, giving his wife a quick kiss before asking, "How's it going?"

"We're just going through everything now, sir," Harry replied.

"Let me know when you have something," Gibbs replied. "I'll be in autopsy."

"Ready?" Abby said, holding up her drink as she looked at Harry.

"Ready," Harry replied, toasting Abby with his juice bottle before they each took a drink and started to work on the fingerprints.

------------------------

_Hogwarts Castle_

Hermione was pacing the Gryffindor Common Room as she waited for Harry to return from the States. It was Sunday afternoon and Harry was due back any moment.

"Hermione, Harry will get here when he gets here," Ron insisted. "You need to relax."

Hermione didn't reply but she fixed Ron with a glare before resuming her pacing.

"Hermione's not going to relax until Harry gets back," Rae said as she glanced up from her Charms book. Looking at Hermione she asked, "What time is Harry getting back?"

But Hermione didn't answer as the door of the common room opened revealing—

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed starting to run to her friend but stopping when he entered the room. "Harry…"

Ron looked at Harry and Rae tossed her book aside and jumped up off the sofa she'd been lying on. "You… You're walking…" Ron said, in stunned disbelief.

"H-How is this possible?" Hermione said, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"It's… It's a long story," Harry said as he sat at one of the tables.

"Well, tell us," Hermione implored. "I mean… I thought you wouldn't…"

Harry sighed and said, "You remember that healer this summer? Arabella Figg? Well, she's the daughter of my neighbor and… Snape threatened to kill Mrs. Figg…"

---------

It was well after dark when Hermione found Harry up in the Astronomy tower looking over the grounds. "What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "On the way to the airport," he said, not looking at his best friend. "Agent Gibbs and I were talking…"

"About what?" Hermione asked as she stood next to Harry.

"My future," Harry replied, simply. "And how… a few months ago I didn't think I had that many options… And now…"

"The world is full of possibilities," Hermione finished. "What do you want to do?"

"I've got a real talent for the forensic science stuff," Harry said, shrugging. "Agent DiNozzo thinks that with training I'd make a good NCIS field agent."

"And Agent Gibbs?" Hermione asked, knowing how Harry valued the man's opinion and input.

Harry let out a soft laugh. "Agent Gibbs… thought that I'd make a good Marine."

"I think you would," Hermione agreed, nodding. "But that still doesn't answer the question of what _you_ want to do."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I want to do everything," he replied. "When I couldn't walk I thought… I can do whatever I want now, Hermione…" he added, looking at her. "I just… don't know what exactly that is. What do you think?"

Hermione wasn't used to Harry asking her for advice. Help on homework, yes… "Harry, you… you have a fierce loyalty to your friends… you put others before yourself… even when you need help. You're brave, daring… reckless at times, but… you know what you have to do and you're always willing to do the right thing even when there's danger involved…" Fixing Harry with a look, she said, "I think Gibbs is right…"

"It's just… I like forensics," Harry said again. "It's fascinating…"

"Finish Hogwarts first, Harry," Hermione said, putting a hand on his. "When you leave… then you can start thinking about your future… Who knows? Maybe in a few years you'll find something else…"

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, gratefully as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before heading for the door.

Hermione just stood there for a moment. Harry seemed different now… She couldn't put her finger on it… but there was definitely something different about Harry since he'd been in Virginia…


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Two things I wanted to include were McGee finding out about the wizarding world and a particular character from the NCIS episode 'Dog Tags'.

Also in this chapter, questions are answered and more are posed. As far as Harry's future, I have a particular affection for the Marines since my uncle is a former Marine. But he won't be going that route exactly.

I'd also like to add how giddy I am at this story getting over 200 reviews!!! As Abby would say "I'm hugging you all in my mind right now!" Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 25

* * *

Combining technology and magic was a _really_ bad idea…

But Harry had insisted that it wouldn't do any damage to the computers if the spell was done right.

It was just a simple charm to lift the computers so she could grab the bullet shell that had rolled underneath and out of reach.

Making sure no one was coming, Abby did a swish and flick of her wand and just as she said the spell she heard McGee behind her.

"Abby?! What the--?" But McGee ducked and covered as one of the computers started sparking and crackling and the rest of the monitors went crazy.

After a few minutes, Gibbs came running in followed by Ducky, Tony, and Ziva. "You two okay?" Gibbs asked, looking at McGee and Abby

"Fine," McGee snapped as he got to his feet. Looking at Abby who was in a corner, he said, "Abby what the hell is--?"

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted, his tone sharp. "Come with me. Now!"

While Ducky made sure Abby was unharmed, McGee followed Gibbs to one of the interrogation rooms and sat down on one side while Gibbs sat on the other after disabling the cameras. "What the hell _was_ _that_?!" McGee asked.

"Not sure but I can hazard a guess," Gibbs replied, calmly as he fixed his younger agent with a firm look. "The school we were at before in Scotland is a boarding school for magical students."

"Seriously?" McGee asked, not quite sure he believed his boss.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "Abby is a witch… and my guess is that she thought that she could try combining magic and computers."

"Magic… exists…" McGee said, astonished. "This is… So… that kid—Harry Potter—he's a wizard? You know that would be a great idea for…" But when he saw Gibbs' look, he trailed off.

"McGee…" Gibbs said, making his words perfectly clear. "If you write about this… I don't care if you are one of my best agents… I will fire you… You'll be fixing computers for RadioShack."

"Sir?" McGee said, not believing that Gibbs—_Gibbs!_—was threatening him.

"McGee, you will not add this to your list of book ideas… You will not tell the director… If you have questions you can go to Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Abby or myself…" Gibbs went on. "You _will_ keep this a secret, Tim. Understood?" When McGee nodded, Gibbs left the room and headed back to the lab where he saw that the computers were good as new. Looking at Abby as McGee came back into the room he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Abby sighed. "Just… Apparently you can't use magic on computers that are plugged in. Thank God it just whacked out the system. I can get everything back to normal but it'll take some time... a few days at most," Abby said starting to work. When everyone started to leave, she added, "McGee…"

McGee stopped and turned to face the forensic scientist, remembering all the times she'd reminded him that she could kill him and no one would ever figure out how. "Abby, I…"

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but… Abby, I… I never knew you were…"

"No one knew, McGee," Abby said, sitting at one of her stations. "Look, I know you'll keep this a secret... right, Tim?"

McGee saw Abby's look which was a mix of fear and pleading and nodded. "I promise, Abby."

-------------------------------------------------

For the first time since he'd started at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't wait for the end of the year. The last few months, Harry had taken to going for long swims in the lake or runs around the castle. His recovery from his spinal injury had made him want to be in better shape… more athletic… Plus, if he wanted to be an NCIS field agent later on he needed to be in peak form.

It was two weeks before the end of the school year and Harry was in the middle of his daily run on a blindingly sunny Sunday. After a second loop around the greenhouses, Harry started for the main path and slowed to a jog when he saw Agent Gibbs standing by the doors. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, Harry said, breathlessly, "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Right now I'm waiting for you," Gibbs replied, holding out a bottle of water.

Harry took it with a grateful nod and quickly drank half the bottle before asking, "Waiting for what?"

"Heard you were done with your final exams," Gibbs replied, sitting down on the stairs next to Harry. "How long a run?"

"I've been trying to get in 4 miles a day... twice a day if there's time," Harry replied, finishing the water.

"Just be careful that you're not pushing yourself too hard," Gibbs warned.

When Harry's breathing slowed somewhat, he asked, "So what are you doing back here, sir?"

"I spoke with the director of NCIS and she's offering you a paid internship," Gibbs replied. "Starts next week."

"What would I be doing?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Mostly working with Abby…" Gibbs replied. "But if you promise to be careful… maybe even coming along to a few crime scenes."

"So… I guess I should get my things ready, then?" Harry said, standing and doing a quick stretch.

"We don't have to leave until Sunday," Gibbs said with a shrug. "Why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll talk?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, opening the door of the castle.

---------

After a long soak in a hot bath, Harry changed into jeans and a t-shirt before going down to the Great Hall where Gibbs was sitting at the Ravenclaw table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good coffee?" Harry asked, sitting across from his older friend.

"You want to try a cup?" Gibbs offered.

Harry eyed the carafe on the table and the extra cup. Finally he poured a small amount of the dark brown brew into the cup and tentatively sipped. It was bitter, rich, and something like chocolate in the background. At first, Harry couldn't stand the taste but after a moment, there was something in the background that started growing on him. Finishing the small amount in his cup, Harry smiled. "It's not bad." After refilling his cup, Harry said, "Sir, I've… I've been thinking… You know, as far as… after Hogwarts."

"And?" Gibbs asked, topping off his own cup.

"I know… you think I'd make a good Marine," Harry said, looking Gibbs in the eye. "Hermione agrees… So do Ziva Kenazi and Rae… But honestly… I don't want to be a fighter. I've had enough of fighting, sir. But… I do want to… to help get rid of some of the bad guys out there." Looking away slightly, he said, "I know you're probably disappointed, but… It's my life… my choice…"

"Harry, if that's what you want to do, I promise to do everything I can to make you a top NCIS agent," Gibbs replied, with a smile.

Harry looked up. "I know you were a Marine, sir… I know how important it is to you…"

"It's more important to me that you do what you want to… not what someone else wants you to do," Gibbs countered.

Smiling, Harry said, "Oh… and I wanted to ask… Is it… okay if Rae and Hermione come with me? Hermione's parents are planning to visit Washington, D.C. and Williamsburg in June. And Blake and Kate already said it was okay if Rae comes along."

"I don't see any problem with that," Gibbs replied, shrugging.

The two settled into silence, but Harry could tell that there was a question in Gibbs' eyes. Something that the older man wanted to ask… but was afraid to…

------------------------------------

The rain had just started when the flight from England landed at Washington-Dulles Airport. As Harry looked out his window as the plane taxied down the runway, he saw a flash of lightning and heard a loud crack of thunder.

"Harry?" Rae asked as she grabbed her knapsack from under her seat. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry muttered, grabbing his own bag and standing up.

"Uh-huh," Rae muttered, wincing as she caught the thoughts of a couple a few rows behind them. Sometimes it was really annoying being empathic.

Following Hermione and Gibbs off of the plane, Rae and Harry headed down the walkway to the terminal where McGee and Tony were waiting.

"Good flight, boss?" Tony asked as he took Rae and Hermione's bags and led the way down to baggage claim.

"Quiet," Gibbs replied, grabbing his bag as McGee grabbed the other bags. "Any problems while I was gone?" Seeing McGee and Tony exchange a look, Gibbs asked, "What is it?"

"Abby's… kind of acquired a new pet while you were gone, boss," Tony replied, looking for some sort of clue as to his boss's reaction.

"What kind of pet?" Gibbs asked, a mix of curiousity and confusion in his tone.

"A dog," McGee said, simply.

"What kind of dog?" Gibbs asked, giving McGee a look.

--------------

As Gibbs pulled into the driveway of his house, he heard barking and as he turned the car off a beautiful German Shepard came bounding out of the house followed by Abby who shouted, "Jethro, sit!"

Gibbs watched with amusement as the dog sat and Abby scratched his head. Opening the car door and getting out along with Rae, Hermione, and Harry.

"Who's a good Jethro?" Abby said, quietly as she nuzzled and hugged the dog.

"I'm a good Jethro," Gibbs said, smiling as he looked at his wife. "Do I get a treat, too?"

"Well, what do you think?" Abby asked, smiling at Gibbs.

"I'm sort of wondering where you got him, Abbs," Gibbs replied, as the shepard looked up at him with a smile.

"He's a former attack dog," Abby explained. "The drug enforcement center he worked for—Pax River—we were investigating a murder and Jethro here was a witness. Well, at first he was a murder suspect and attacked McGee—B-but McGee's fine! Anyway, Jethro was innocent and I asked if I could keep him." Standing up, she looked at Gibbs. "Are you okay with this?"

Gibbs looked at Abby, then at Jethro. "You named the dog after me?"

"You should be flattered," Abby replied. "He's strong, handsome, quiet… So I named him 'Jethro'."

"He is beautiful," Rae said, kneeling down and petting the dog, Hermione next to her.

Gibbs looked at Abby and smiled. "I guess we have a dog."

----

Late that night, Harry couldn't sleep and after 2am he headed down to Gibbs' basement where he found the NCIS agent sanding the sides of his boat.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gibbs asked, glancing up at the stairs.

Harry shook his head. "What did you want to ask me?" Seeing Gibbs' confused look, Harry said, "At Hogwarts, when you came back… you wanted to ask something?"

Gibbs set his sander down and sighed. "After Kelly died… I still wanted kids… But none of my other wives did, so… I see a lot of myself in you, Harry. You've had hardships and even though you've had some bad experiences… it hasn't numbed you to the good things in life."

"I always had to hope that life would get better," Harry replied. "If I lost hope… well…" Running his hand down one of the sides of the boat, Harry added, "It took a while for me to start opening up to the Thortons. Blake wanted to help me and Kate… She wanted me to know that there are good people out there who don't hit their kids… They're good people and they saved my life…" Looking at Gibbs, he said, "But they don't understand what it's like to have your family torn away… to be… told you're a freak… The Dursleys worked me like a slave… they barely fed me… Vernon and Dudley beat me… All I ever wanted, Agent Gibbs, was for someone to love me like a son. I just want to be someone's family."

"I'm not going to put you in a position where you have to chose, Harry," Gibbs said, quietly.

"I know," Harry replied. "The Thortons have cared about me; they've supported me, helped me…" Harry took a moment before adding, "But you push me. You've never treated me like a kid. You know what I've been through and you help me through things by helping me confront my problems."

Gibbs let out a long, slow breath. "You're not a kid, Harry." Seeing the teenager's look, he went on. "No one your age can go through what you've been through and still be just a kid."

"I wish I was," Harry sighed.

--------------------

The rain continued into the next morning when Gibbs arrived with Harry, Hermione, and Rae.

"Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs," said NCIS Director Jenny Shepard as she walked up.

"Director," Gibbs replied. Indicating Rae and Hermione, he said, "This is Rayne Thorton and Hermione Granger." Looking at the girls, he said, "This is Director Jenny Shepard."

"Very nice to meet you," Jenny replied. Looking at Harry, she said, "I'll have your ID badge tomorrow. You'll have basic security clearance and you'll report to Agent Gibbs."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Anything else, Madam Director?" Gibbs asked with more professionalism than he usually used.

"Not just now, Agent Gibbs," Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at his demeanor. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Gibbs nodded and led the group down to Abby's lab and knocked on the door frame as he walked in making Jethro the dog give a quick double bark from his spot by Abby's desk. "Abby?" Gibbs asked, looking around.

"Good morning!" Abby chirped as she came in from the back. "Hi, guys," she added, seeing Rae, Hermione, and Harry. "So… Welcome to the Wonderful World of Abby. Harry's already had the grand tour so I'll just give you the basics."

Gibbs watched Abby and Harry as they gave Hermione and Rae the tour of the lab. Hermione was focused on the science, asking about how the equipment worked. Gibbs could tell that she was absorbing everything and—if quizzed later—could probably respond to every question with a textbook answer.

Rae, however, was asking about the statistics and the investigative side of things. That in mind, Gibbs decided to test the 12-year-old on her knowledge of law enforcement later that day.

When his cell phone rang, Gibbs listened for a moment then caught Harry's eye. "Harry. We just got a case. Come on."

Harry hesitated for a moment but seeing the encouraging looks on Hermione, Rae, and Abby's faces, Harry scooted after Gibbs.

--------------

The body in question was in a run-down diner in Fairfax and Harry took a deep breath as he followed Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva over to where Ducky was examining the body.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked, seeing Harry look at the dead naval captain.

"Yeah…" Harry muttered.

"Look at the crime scene… Tell me what you see," Gibbs said to Harry.

Harry gave a quick nod and looked around. "Well, when… when we came in I-I noticed that this place is kind of hidden… like… you'd walk right by it unless you knew what you were looking for…"

"Good," Gibbs replied. "And?"

Harry took a steadying breath and walked closer to the body, noticing black dust around the gunshot wound in the chest… but not the one in the right cheek. "One shot… was close range… the other was from further away."

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Ducky said, giving the young man a smile.

Getting closer, Harry added, "There's, uh… bruising, I think… at, uh… at his neck…"

Ducky leaned closer and nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'll have to take a closer look at that when I get the poor captain here back to autopsy."

Harry took a few steps back and looked around the room. "Sh-shouldn't there be more blood?"

"Indicates what?" Gibbs asked.

"He… wasn't killed here… was he?" Harry said, tentatively.

"Good job, Harry," Gibbs said with a smile. "Go find McGee and tell him we're looking at a secondary crime scene."

Harry left quickly and found Agent McGee taking crime scene photos out behind the diner. The rain had stopped about an hour ago and Harry was grateful that he didn't have to stand out in the rain. "Agent Gibbs said this is a secondary crime scene."

McGee studied Harry and asked, "You okay?"

"I guess that depends on your definition of 'okay'," Harry replied. "I'm not going to be sick, if that's what you mean."

"You'll be fine," McGee said with a smile. "Gibbs has faith in you."

Harry nodded. "I just…"

McGee studied the teenager for a moment, then said, "The first couple times are the hardest. You… keep asking yourself if you can really do this. After a while… you learn to block out the worst parts and focus on the important details."

"Like those footprints in the mud?" Harry said, looking by the sidewalk.

McGee looked at the prints, then at Harry. "Exactly. Nice work."

"Thanks," Harry said, giving a faint smile back.

-------------------


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Harry's first case as an NCIS intern hits close to home and Petunia and Dudley screw up Harry's life once again.

I also gave Harry _and_ Hermione elevator conversations with Gibbs and Harry gets a Gibbs-headslap.

And because I know someone is going to bring it up, Gibbs will be talking to Dudley alone because the idiot boy agreed to talk to Gibbs without parental presence or legal representation.

Remember to read, review, and show your love.

Chapter 26

* * *

Harry was happy to get back to Abby's lab. He was proud of being able to face a dead body without being sick but in the lab everything seemed to become simpler. Setting down the load of evidence, Harry grabbed a pair of gloves before looking at Abby who had signed her name on the evidence bags.

"How was it?" Rae asked, eyeing Harry closely.

"Okay," Harry shrugged. Seeing Rae's eyebrow go up a bit, he added, "It was… interesting. I-I've never…" Sighing, Harry said, "I've never… really looked at a dead body before."

"Agent Gibbs shouldn't have dragged you along to a crime scene," Hermione said, frowning. "It's irresponsible."

"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry insisted as he started to sift through the evidence and looking at the victim's cell phone. "Phone battery's dead," Harry reported, looking at Abby.

"Harry, you shouldn't have been there," Hermione insisted. "You had no business being there."

"Leave it alone, Hermione," Harry muttered, not looking at her.

"Hey, Harry's a lot tougher than you give him credit for," Abby threw in. "Come on. We've got evidence to—"

But Hermione wasn't about to let the issue go. "And Harry hardly has the grades to be an expert in forensics. His grades in Potions class are—"

"Miss Granger," Gibbs said as he entered the lab. "You mind coming with me for a minute?"

Hermione looked up, slightly afraid, and hesitantly followed Gibbs out into the hallway. "Sir, I didn't… I…"

"How long have you known Harry?" Gibbs asked as he led Hermione into the elevator.

"Since we both started at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "Look, Agent Gibbs… I'm not saying that Harry's not… It's just that he's never been a great student… he's always needed me to help him with studying…"

Gibbs calmly reached over and hit the stop button on the elevator before looking at Hermione. "Harry's a quick study… if given the chance…"

Hermione gave a noncommittal shrug. "I suppose…"

"What about you?" Gibbs asked, curiously. "What kind of student are you?"

"I have the top marks in all my classes," Hermione replied with a smug smile. "I memorize my textbooks before every year."

"Being an investigator doesn't always mean learning from books," Gibbs replied. "Some of it you learn by experience." Looking at Hermione for a moment, Gibbs turned the elevator back on and when they reached the squad room floor and the doors opened, Gibbs said, "McGee!"

"Yes, Boss," McGee said, quickly, looking up as the older agent walked up.

"Miss Granger will be shadowing you for a while," Gibbs said, looking at Hermione.

McGee looked from his boss to the teenaged girl before nodding. "Yes, sir."

Gibbs gave a brief nod to Hermione before going over to Ziva. "Come on… you're with me."

Ziva followed Gibbs as they headed back down to Abby's lab. "What have you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Something odd," Abby replied, pointing to a bloody shirt on the table. "This is Captain Franklin Evans' shirt. Most of the blood is from him but Harry spotted this spattering of blood." She pointed to a few blood spots.

"We just tested that blood," Harry added. "Haven't figured out whose blood it is, but it's definitely not the captain's."

"Different blood type," Rae threw in. "Beyond that… We've got zip." Seeing Ziva's look of confusion, Rae added, "Nada… goose egg… Nothing?"

Gibbs smiled as he looked at Rae. "Miss Thorton… you and Officer David go check out Captain Evans' home."

Rae nodded and followed Ziva out of the room.

Looking at Harry, Gibbs motioned for the teenager to follow him. Heading down the hallway, they entered autopsy and found Ducky starting his examination of the body.

"Ahhh, Jethro…" Ducky said, looking up. "I'm afraid I've only just begun my preliminary report."

"I'll take anything you have, Duck," Gibbs replied.

"Very well…" Ducky said, looking at the body. "Naval Captain Franklin Evans was obviously shot twice… Once in the chest—That bullet was the fatal shot—but the gunshot wound to the right cheek is the curious one."

"How so?" Harry asked, looking at the naval captain lying on the table. There was something familiar about the man although Harry couldn't think of where he might have seen him before.

"Well, first of all is the placement of the wound," Ducky replied, continuing with his report. "Then there's the fact that it was from a distance with a .38 caliber bullet. The chest wound was from a 9mm. Abby should have both bullets down in her lab by now."

"What about the bruising on his neck?" Harry asked.

"That is also a puzzlement," Ducky nodded. "It doesn't look like a hand squeezing his throat… nor does it resemble the bruising that occurs when something is wrapped around the neck."

"The bruising is spread out…" Harry said, looking at the dead man's neck. "It… it's not… very dark…"

"Lividity had barely set," Ducky agreed. "Indicating that there was very little time between the bruising on the neck and time of death which was approximately 17 hours ago."

Harry wasn't really listening as something had started to occur to him. "Could the marks on Captain Evans' neck be made by someone pressing something to his throat? Like their arm?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes… Yes, that would fit."

"Someone was threatening him," Gibbs said, looking at the body.

--------------

The last person Rae expected to see when she and Ziva David arrived at the dead captain's house was Harry's aunt.

Petunia Dursley didn't seem to recognize Rae but when Ziva showed her ID Petunia's face seemed to pucker. "What do you want?"

"Captain Evans is dead," Ziva said, simply. "How well did you know him?"

Rae's brow furrowed ever so slightly when she saw the sour expression of Petunia's face fade into one of shock and confusion.

"He's… he was my father," Petunia said, quietly. "He offered to let me stay with him after my husband was arrested."

"Arrested for what?" Ziva asked, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"None of your business," Petunia snapped. "Am I suspected of something?"

"Not at this time," Ziva replied but before Petunia could slam the door closed, Ziva put a hand out to keep the other woman from closing the door. "But you should know that your father was murdered yesterday."

Petunia sighed and very reluctantly let Ziva in as Rae said, "I'll wait outside."

Ziva gave the girl a nod before joining Petunia in the living room.

Outside, Rae walked around the house and yard, eyes peeled for anything that might be evidence. There was a pair of muddy boots by the back door but nothing else. Going back to the car, Rae started thinking about why Gibbs would allow someone as young as she was to accompany an investigator to interview someone. True, Rae had the empathic thing, but other than that… And there was something about Petunia Dursley… The way she reacted when she heard about the captain's death… Looking at the house, Rae wondered what Ziva and Petunia Dursley were talking about…

------------------------

Back in the NCIS squad room, Tony was giving the history of Franklin Evans. "Captain Franklin Evans, formerly of the British Royal Navy. Moved to Virginia and joined the United States Marine Corps after the deaths of his wife, oldest daughter, Lily… and Lily's husband… James Potter."

Gibbs looked up sharply. "You're saying the captain was—"

"Harry's grandfather," Hermione said with a long sigh as she looked at the picture of Evans. "Harry has his eyes."

"Someone should tell Harry about this," Tony said, looking at Gibbs who just nodded and turned to the elevators just in time to see the door open revealing Harry.

"Oh, Agent Gibbs," Harry said, a bit surprised. "Abby sent me to tell you—"

"We need to talk," Gibbs said, stepping onto the elevator and hitting the button to go back down. After the elevator started moving, Gibbs stopped it and turned to Harry. "Your aunt ever talk about your grandparents?"

"Petunia liked to make it very clear that all the two of us shared was blood. We were never family," Harry said, quietly. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"Captain Evans had two children… girls…" Gibbs replied. "Lillian and Petunia."

Harry gave a wry laugh that almost sounded like a sob. "She told me he was dead. I shouldn't be surprised… I hate her… I hate the whole lot of them… I don't understand it…"

"Don't understand what?" Gibbs asked.

"How I didn't end up completely screwed up," Harry sighed.

Gibbs looked at Harry for a moment then raised a hand and smacked Harry in the back of the head. "Hey… You're not screwed up. And you said it yourself… you just share blood… Family is only half blood… The other half is the bonds we build with people." After a few seconds, he added, "If you want to step away from this case, I'll understand."

"No," Harry insisted. "I want to know who killed my grandfather. I'll just… stick with Abby."

"Whatever you want to do, Harry," Gibbs replied, turning the elevator back on.

--

"What do you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he and Harry entered the lab.

"The .38 _definitely _hit someone else before lodging in the captain," Abby said, turning to the computer. "But this is where it gets hinky. The captain's blood and the secondary blood have alleles in common. Not enough to be father and child, but maybe from a grandchild."

Harry nodded. "Like a grandson."

"Yeah," Abby said, looking at Harry before looking at Gibbs. "What's going on?" Harry sat down, not looking at either Gibbs or Abby. "Gibbs…" Abby said, looking at him before turning back to Harry. "Captain Evans was your grandfather, wasn't he?"

Harry nodded, looking at the computer.

Gibbs sighed. Now that they knew that the evidence was pointing to Evans' family, Harry was involved in the case and couldn't be part of the investigation. "Does your aunt have any kids?" he asked, waiting until Harry turned to look at him.

"My cousin, Dudley," Harry replied, nodding. "He's a bully. He likes to… you know, beat up littler kids for the fun of it. He… he liked to beat me up, too…"

"I'll call Ziva and tell her to bring Petunia and Dudley Dursley in for questioning," Gibbs said.

Harry nodded, not moving as Gibbs left the room. He knew that technically he was supposed to be off the case. But he wanted to know what happened to his grandfather.

-------------------

Two hours later, Harry was standing in the observation room watching Gibbs as he faced Petunia. Ziva stood next to Harry, and the teenager noticed a bruise starting to form below her ear. "Are you okay?"

"I was not expecting a teenager to fight back like that," Ziva replied. Looking at Harry, she asked, "Has he always been this violent?"

"Vernon taught him that what you can't get by intimidation you can get through violence," Harry muttered. Looking at Ziva, he asked, "Why didn't my grandfather come and take me away?"

"He was not aware that you were alive," Ziva replied. "Captain Evans believed you had died along with your parents and Petunia did not bother to correct him."

--

In the interrogation room, Gibbs asked, "Why did your father let you and your son move in, Mrs. Dursley?"

"He hated what I'd done to Harry… that I hadn't told him Harry was alive… But I didn't have anywhere else to go," Petunia replied. "He didn't want to let me stay… and after Dudley had a dispute with another boy… my father wanted us to move out."

"A 'dispute'?" Gibbs repeated, laying a photo on the table. "Your son broke a 6-year-old's arm, gave him a black eye, and split his lip."

"Dudley has always been a bit… boisterous, but he'd never just hurt someone to hurt them," Petunia said, defensively. "And that boy hit my son with a BB gun."

"Your son hit one of my agents when she tried to bring the two of you in for questioning!" Gibbs shouted. "Attacking a federal agent is a crime!" Slapping down a picture of Captain Evans lying on the slab in autopsy, he added, "One of the bullets we pulled from your father had Dudley's blood on it! Your son's boots match footprints we found in the mud nearby."

"Dudley would never hurt his grandfather!" Petunia insisted.

"No, but you would," Gibbs said, seeming to calm down but anyone who knew him knew that Gibbs was at his most dangerous when he was calm. "I've been talking to Harry and he's told me all about you… and your family," Gibbs added, as he circled the table. "Your parents were happy that your sister was a witch. You hated your father for giving Lily so much attention, didn't you?"

"I was the only one who saw my sister for the _freak_ she was," Petunia spat.

Gibbs stopped and leaned on the table so that his face was inches from Petunia's. "If you ever use that word again… I'll make sure you're locked up for everything you've done to Harry since he ended up on your doorstep," he said, softly.

--

When it was Dudley's turn in interrogation, Ziva brought Petunia to the observation room.

Harry looked at his aunt for a moment before slapping her in the face. "_That's _for lying and saying my grandfather was dead. I can't believe you're related to my mother. If you had even a _shred_ of the love and kindness my mum had you would have known that what Vernon did to be all those years was wrong. You would have done something instead of just sitting by and watching him beat me. And if you were a _fraction_ of the mother your sister was you wouldn't have raised your own son to be a sociopath who beats kids for laughs." Looking at Ziva, Harry said, "Turn the sound on."

Ziva did so just as Gibbs asked, "Was it your mother's idea to shoot your grandfather?"

"My grandfather was going to go to the police," Dudley said without a trace of emotion. "He was going to tell you all about how Harry was abused and neglected," Dudley added, sneering. "Whining little brat. He was never grateful my parents took him in. When I spoke with my father he said I should encourage the old fool to reconsider." Dudley leaned back in his chair and as if he could tell his mother was watching he went on. "Mum panicked. She was trying to fire a warning shot but she hit my arm and shot my grandfather in the face."

"And the gunshot wound to the chest?" Gibbs asked, placing a photo on the table.

Dudley shrugged. "Don't know anything about that one." But the cold, emotionless look on the teenager's face made Harry shiver.

---------

After Dudley was arrested for murder and Petunia was arrested for being an accessory, Harry asked Ziva if she would go with him to his grandfather's house.

Inside, Harry found the place to be warm and cozy. There were pictures on the mantle of Petunia and Lily as little girls and a few of Lily as she got older.

In the study, Harry saw a few photo albums and pulling one of them out found dozens of pictures of his mother from her birth to what must have been the day of her death. Looking at Ziva, he asked, "Can I take this with me or…?"

"I think it would be okay if you took that with you," Ziva replied, giving Harry a smile.

"I wish I'd gotten to know him," Harry said, looking around the study as he sat in the old office chair. "You know… what was he like… would he have…"

"Would he have what?" Ziva asked, perching on the corner of the desk, looking at Harry.

"Would he have been proud of having a wizard for a grandson?" Harry whispered, looking down at the album is his hands as he started to cry. "Would he have loved me?"

Ziva looked away and her eye caught a large, thick envelope on the desk. Picking it up she opened it and saw that the contents were comprised of adoption forms and photocopies of American and British custody laws. Also, it looked like a will… Reading the document over, Ziva said, "He would have loved you like his own child, Harry." She held out the copy of the will and said, "In the event your godfather, Sirius, could not take you in, Lily wanted you to live with Captain Evans." Pulling out a small envelope that had a bit of a bulge, Ziva handed it to Harry and stood up. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

Harry didn't reply as he opened the envelope and withdrew a letter and a set of dogtags.

'_Harry,_

_You've never met me that you would remember but I'm your grandfather. For the past 13 years I believed you dead but now that I know the truth, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you and I will never get a chance to meet face to face._

_I never gave Petunia the attention she needed once I found out Lily was a witch. I'm afraid that it was that negligence that drove her to her deplorable behavior towards you._

_For years I wondered what you would be like. Would you eventually grow up to look like my sweet Lily or would you still look like your father? _

_Petunia has already told me that you have been taken in by kind, caring people but I want you to live with me. There is so much I can tell you about Lily…_

_I know that no matter what happens you will continue to grow into a man that your parents and I would be proud of. _

Semper Fi,

_Captain Franklin T. Evans_

_British Royal Navy,_

_United States Marine Corps'_

In that moment, Harry felt a change in his future…

---------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this is a small chapter but I wanted to focus on a few select issues. Next chapter will be a jump into the future and will include backstory between this chapter and 7 years down the line.

Chapter 28

* * *

That night, Gibbs headed down to his basement and found Harry slowly sanding the boat frame. And from the look on the teenager's face, Harry found working on the boat as cathartic as Gibbs himself. "Want to talk?" Gibbs asked.

"I… don't know…" Harry replied, honestly. "Uh… Hermione, she… she's with Agent McGee… said she had something to… to research. And Rae's staying with Agent DiNozzo tonight." After a moment, Harry stopped sanding and turned to Gibbs. "I never even got to know him!" Harry said, tears shining in his eyes. "I just… I don't know what to do anymore… I just don't know how much more I can take."

Gibbs nodded knowingly. "I understand."

"But…" Harry went on. "When I was at my grandfather's… And I was looking around… He was brave, daring… and he would do anything for those he cared about… Like you…"

"And you," Gibbs pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry said with a sad smile. "Agent Gibbs… I like the forensics stuff… and being an investigator… But… like I said back in England… saving my friends is what I do… I'm good at everything else… but I'm best at helping my friends… And maybe… Maybe I do have another fight or two in me…"

Gibbs was silent for a moment before he said, "I've seen a lot since I joined the Marines, Harry… and I've been through more than I care to remember. I've been shot, blown up, poisoned, and I can't remember how many times I've almost died. Life in the Corps isn't easy. It's long, hard… You spend every minute of every day wishing you were with your friends and family and you're always afraid that something will happen to them. You pray that they stay safe and you get to see them one more time." Fixing Harry with a look, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I don't know…" Harry said, shaking his head. But looking Gibbs in the eye, Harry seemed to straighten up a bit and his look was one of determination. "But I'm ready and willing to find out."

------

When Harry got to NCIS the next morning, Hermione was waiting with a grim look on her face.

"Dumbledore knew about your grandfather, Harry," Hermione said, after pulling him into one of the conference rooms and closing the door. "Agent McGee and I called the FBINA last night and found that Dumbledore had told Captain Evans that you were killed along with your parents." Sitting in one of the chairs, Hermione went on. "I… Harry…" Hermione didn't want to give Harry what she suspected was the real reason for Dumbledore sending Harry to the Dursleys. After a moment, she came up with a brilliant lie. "The FBINA Deputy Director… she found that… Dumbledore was hoping that… that by Petunia taking you in he could give you a chance to know your mother."

Harry nodded. "Yeah… Another brilliant idea of his that wasn't thought out."

----------------------

Blake arrived the next day with Sirius and the two of them accompanied Harry, Hermione, Rae, and the NCIS team to Captain Evans' funeral.

Standing by the grave wearing a dark suit, Harry wished he could have spoken with his grandfather just once. Why did it seem to Harry like he was forever destined to not know anything about his family?

The weather was perfect with a cloudless blue sky and it was almost 75 degrees as the pastor concluded the service.

As some of the marines under Capt. Evans stood to give their comrade a 21-gun salute, Adam Donavan, another captain went up to Harry who had stood as well. "Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir?"

Donavan smiled. "I thought so. You have Frank's eyes. He was a good man, son."

"You knew him?" Harry asked, following the captain as he headed away from the others.

"Captain Adam Donavan. Frank and I met when he was with the BRN. The British Royal Navy," Donavan replied, shaking Harry's hand. "After the death of his wife, Rose, we became friends. When your mother was murdered, I invited him to come over here and join the USMC."

Harry thought for a moment, then asked, "Did… did my grandfather ever wonder if… if I was still alive?"

Donavan smiled. "Yes, he did. 10 years ago he was visiting friends in England and swore he saw you in a shop. He began to wonder but he couldn't find any proof."

"Do…" Harry wasn't sure about how to phrase his next question so he decided to just say it. "What did my grandfather tell you about my aunt?"

"I hate to speak ill of family, son," Donavan replied, cautiously.

"Petunia Dursley is my aunt by blood," Harry said, coolly. "Nothing more."

Donavan still seemed hesitant but he said, "Your grandfather didn't want to let her stay. I was over at his house when she arrived. Before the marines I was a lawyer. Frank needed help with adoption and custody laws. He'd found out about a year ago that you were alive and wanted you to live with him. I heard Frank and Petunia arguing. She said 'You'd do it for Lily'." Looking at Harry, he asked, "I didn't get the whole story. Did NCIS find out who killed Frank?"

Harry sighed and paced a bit. "Dudley… my cousin… He was trying to threaten him into not going to the police about… about what the Dursleys did to me. Petunia grabbed my grandfather's .38 and fired a warning shot but she hit my cousin and—"

"And hit Frank," Donavan continued.

"We don't know who fired the second shot…" Harry went on. "9mm round… Could have been someone trying to rob him or…"

"Listen, son… I don't know if you've thought about it at all, but…"

"I have 3 years of school left, Captain," Harry said with a smile. "And later I'm going to be working with NCIS."

Donavan looked over at Agent Gibbs. "You couldn't do any better than to learn from Gibbs, son." Giving Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze, he added, "Your grandfather would be proud of you." Donavan gave Harry a warm smile before he turned and started walking away.

Back by the gravesite, Blake looked at Harry who had sat down, his back to a tree. The teenager seemed to be lost in thought and wanting to give Harry some space, Blake turned to Gibbs. "How's Harry doing?"

Gibbs eyed Blake. "He's doing okay," Gibbs replied, simply. "But it's another big blow for him."

"I just keep wondering," Blake said, looking over at Harry. "How many blows can someone take before they can't take anymore?"

"I don't know," Gibbs replied. "Depends on what drives them... What they have to live for..."

"If Harry stayed with Kate and I," Blake said, looking at Gibbs again. "I know he'd end up being a kind person and a good man. You can make him into something better. You can teach him to be tough as well as kind. You can teach Harry to stand up to the blows he's dealt." Pulling something out of his pocket, Blake said, "Kate and I have already talked about it. We want what's best for Harry. And he's always welcome to stay with us whenever he wants."

Gibbs looked at the papers in Blake's hand and unfolded them. After a moment, Gibbs sighed. "You want to talk to him?"

Blake glanced over at Harry who had gotten to his feet and was making his way over. "You tell him," Blake said, holding out a hand.

Gibbs shook it and watched the SVU inspector head away.

Harry saw Blake smile and wave good-bye before getting into his car. Turning to Gibbs, Harry said, "Agent Gibbs? Do you mind if we head out now?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and an arm around Abby who had just walked up. "Yeah… Let's go home."


	28. Chapter 28

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Watching one of the NCIS episodes I have on tape—'Requiem'—I started to think of how perfect the episode would be for Harry to help Gibbs. I tried to keep to the episode as much as possible but with some differences. So there's one more chapter before we see the future.

Chapter 28 Requiem Revisited

* * *

A month later, Harry was heading down to the NCIS lounge when a young woman stopped him as he picked up a black coffee for Gibbs and himself.

"Excuse me? I-I'm here to see Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod. "Sure, I'll… I'll tell him you're here. What's your name?"

"Maddie Tyler."

Harry could tell she was uncomfortable with saying why she was here so Harry hurried back up to the squad room and found Abby trying to take Gibbs' picture with her cellphone. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Harry, you can drop the 'agent'," Gibbs said with a smile. "It's just Gibbs."

"Right," Harry said, handing over one of the coffee cups. "There's a young woman in the lounge waiting for you. She's about 25… didn't say what she wanted…"

Harry sat at Gibbs' desk as the senior special agent headed to the elevator. After his grandfather's funeral Harry had spent almost the entire day talking with Gibbs as they worked on the boat in the basement. Harry had only felt a bit put off that the Thortons had handed over custody of him to Gibbs. He understood the reasoning and to be honest, Harry did like Gibbs better.

His thoughts started drifting to the young woman Gibbs was meeting with, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion as to who she was.

"Boss?"

Harry looked up as McGee spoke and saw Gibbs walking through the squad room with Maddie. There was something about the look on Gibbs' face…

"Know her?" Ziva David asked, looking at Harry.

"Wish I did," Tony muttered, looking at the girl as she and Gibbs stepped onto the elevator.

"Her name's Maddie Tyler," Harry said, looking at Ziva. "Don't know why she's here… Something personal, I'd say…"

"A niece, perhaps?" Ziva questioned.

Harry turned to Gibbs' computer and after pulling up the internet browser he typed 'Maddie Tyler' into the Google search engine. "She has a MySpace page…" Harry said, looking at the others. "Whatever that is," he muttered to himself as Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby gathered around.

"You really need to get out of Narnia more, Harry," Tony said, catching Harry's mutterings. Seeing the teenager's look, Tony muttered, "You're worse than Gibbs."

Pulling up the website, Abby said, "Well, she has an eclectic taste in music. Everything from Yo-Yo Ma to Metallica."

"Lots of college friends," McGee observed, looking at the pictures.

"And one from her childhood," Ziva said, noticing a picture at the bottom. "'My first and still my best friend, Kelly. Forever in my memory'."

"Harry?" Abby said, seeing Harry sigh and lean back in his chair.

"The way she asked for Gibbs…" Looking at the others, Harry said, "Gibbs' daughter…"

"…was named Kelly…" Abby finished.

"One and the same," Harry nodded.

"Mystery solved," Tony said, quietly.

Harry closed the browser and sighed again. "No… now the mystery is what she was doing here…"

"She didn't say anything about why she needed to talk to Gibbs?" McGee asked as Harry stood and started pacing.

"No…" Harry said, quietly. A month ago Harry was dealing with the fact that his cousin murdered his grandfather. Now a mentor and friend was dealing with something and… Looking at Abby, he said, "I'm heading back to the house. I'll see you later."

Harry grabbed his bag and once out on the street started a quick jog back to Gibbs' house, finally getting there just as Gibbs pulled into the driveway.

"Harry?" Gibbs asked, getting out of the car. "Did you _run_ all the way here?"

"Yeah," Harry said, breathless. "It's only… 7 miles…" Harry said, panting. "I wanted to…"

Gibbs dug in the back of his car and thrust a bottle of water at Harry. "Drink that before you pass out."

Harry downed half the bottle and flopped down onto the grass. "I know who Maddie is," Harry said, looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed and sat down next to Harry, pulling a picture out of the pocket of his sport's coat. "That's Maddie… and Kelly…" Gibbs said, handing the picture to Harry.

Harry took the picture, smiling as he looked at the two grinning girls. "What did Maddie want?" Harry asked, handing the photo back.

"She's got someone stalking her," Gibbs replied. "Wanted my help." Getting to his feet, he held out a hand to Harry. "Come on."

Harry took Gibbs hand and stood, following the other man to the backyard. "What are you looking for?"

But Gibbs didn't reply as he went to a row of flowers. After a moment, he stood holding what looked like an old toy suitcase. Brushing some dirt off, Gibbs smiled.

"It was Kelly's, wasn't it?" Harry said, giving a nod at the small case.

"Maddie and Kelly… They were sitting on it in that picture…" Gibbs said, quietly.

"A time capsule," Harry deduced as he followed Gibbs down to the basement. "You going to open it?"

But Gibbs' cellphone rang and Harry caught a frantic voice saying, "Jethro, he's back!"

Harry ran after Gibbs and got into the agent's car before Gibbs could protest. They burned rubber heading to what looked like a townhouse and when they parked, Gibbs shouted to Harry, "You stay here! Anyone comes out, you see a car, try to remember anything you can!"

Harry nodded as Gibbs ran inside. A few moments later, Harry saw a truck come tearing around the corner. Seconds later, Gibbs came out of the townhouse, holding his gun but it was too late. The car… the kidnapper… and Maddie were gone.

----------

Back at NCIS Harry felt like he was just in the way as Gibbs got the rest of the team going on finding Maddie and her stalker, Sgt. Rudi Haas. With everyone busy, Harry went down to the lab and found Abby.

"How's Gibbs?" Abby asked, looking worried.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You're married to him and you still can't call him 'Jethro'?"

"Habit," Abby replied.

Harry sighed. "He's… he's okay… I… I just felt in the way up there." Sitting on the stood by the computers, Harry added, "Gibbs helped me when my grandfather was murdered… I want to help him, Abby."

"You will," Abby promised. "He'll need you on this one. He'll need all of us."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Then give me something to do."

Abby went to her 'office' and came back with a legal pad and a pen. "Write down everything that happened starting from when Maddie called Gibbs."

Harry nodded and after a few moments to think he picked up the pen and started to write, putting as much detail down as he could. Thinking of the picture of Sgt. Haas that had been up on the plasma screen in the squad room Harry realized that while at first glance it could have been him, Harry's gut told him Haas didn't take Maddie.

----

Two hours later, Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, came in with an armful of evidence bags. "Gibbs needs all this analyzed as soon as possible," Palmer said, quickly.

Harry looked at the labels on the bags and looked up sharply at Palmer. "Haas is dead? What about Maddie?"

Palmer shrugged and hurried out of the room.

Grabbing gloves, Harry started helping Abby go over the evidence and checking everything for any clue as to what was going on.

After about 20 minutes, Harry smiled as the computer identified the gunk on the pallet nails. "I think I've got something," Harry said, looking at Abby. "I found out what the stuff on the nails was. Call Agent DiNozzo…" Harry said, with a grin. "We caught a fish."

Abby smiled back and called Tony who came down along with Director Shepard. "Atlantic Bluefin Tuna," she said, looking to Harry. "The pallet nails were sticky with it."

"The fish oil got into the spiral shank of the nail," Harry picked up. "As it dried it got gucky… And the more oil the more… gucky. Sgt. Haas was allergic to seafood so the nails would have been like… poison darts."

"How common is bluefin tuna?" Jenny asked and Harry turned to Abby who went to her computer.

"I checked with the fishing authorities. There's very few places in DC that handle it," Abby replied, doing a bit of quick typing. "Mostly at the Main Avenue Fish Market."

"That's too crowded," Harry said, shaking his head.

"That leaves us with Southwestern Marine," Abby said, bringing up the address. "It's down by the old dock. There was an exporting company there; it closed down a few years ago."

"Exporting what?" Jenny asked.

"Guck," Abby said, succinctly.

Jenny turned to Tony and said, "I'll get McGee and Ziva to meet you there."

"I'm going with you," Harry said, prepared when both Tony and the director looked to be ready to protest. "Gibbs is my mentor… and my friend. He was there when I found out Capt. Evans was my grandfather. I want to help him. I'm going."

Jenny fixed Harry with a stern look. "Harry… you listen to Agent DiNozzo. Understood."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, hurrying out of the lab, Tony behind him.

"You realize this is beyond dangerous and one or both of us could be shot and/or killed?" Tony asked as he and Harry stepped onto the elevator.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"And do you understand if anything happens to you Gibbs would kill me?" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't worry about Gibbs," Harry said as he and Tony got off and headed for Tony's car and got in. "It's Hermione and the Weasleys who will kill you."

As they tore out of the parking lot, Tony cracked a faint smile. "Thank you very much for that clarification."

Arriving at the dock in front of a barbed wire chainlink fence, Harry pulled his wand out of the holster at his ankle after getting out of the car.

"I thought you couldn't use magic outside of school," Tony said, as Harry pointed his wand at the fence.

"Special permission from the Director of the American Ministry of Magic," Harry explained before shouting, "_Bombarda_!"

When Tony looked back at the fence, there was a large hole. "Nice work." Pulling out his backup firearm, he handed it to Harry who had just re-holstered his wand. "Don't suppose Gibbs or Abby ever taught you how to shoot, did they?"

Harry smiled. "Does Gibbs drink black coffee?"

Tony drew his main weapon and said, "Come on. Be careful and follow my lead."

As the searched the docks, Harry stopped and turned away. "This way!" Harry shouted, running towards a car that had just driven backwards straight into the water.

Tony ran forward, firing off a few shots, killing one of the kidnappers and Harry managed to injure the other.

Harry threw the gun as Tony did the same and both of them dove into the water. Once Tony managed to pull back the car's windshield, Harry helped pull Maddie out of the car and holding onto her arm, started swimming for the surface. Pulling her onto the dock, Harry started CPR as Tony came up with Gibbs. "She's not breathing!" Harry said, panicking. "Gibbs?"

Tony checked and shook his head. "No," he gasped before starting CPR as well.

Harry continued with trying to revive Maddie looking from her to Gibbs. _'Don't do this to me,'_ Harry thought, frantically. _'I'm not losing another father.'_

Finally, Maddie started breathing and Gibbs slowly blinked.

Harry leaned back and gave a grateful sigh. "Thank God."

"Your dad says 'hi'," Gibbs said, sitting up. "Told me I wasn't allowed to die on you." As Maddie sat up, Gibbs laughed. "Thanks, Harry… DiNozzo."

Harry smiled and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "You're welcome."

---------

The next morning, Gibbs found Harry sitting underneath the boat holding Kelly's time capsule. "How's Maddie?" Harry asked, looking up.

"She's good…" Gibbs replied, sitting next to Harry. "We talked… she's getting a new apartment near NCIS." Taking the time capsule from Harry, he added, "Kelly told me to go back. I didn't want to, but…"

"Sirius told me something my 3rd year," Harry said, giving Gibbs a smile. "The ones we love never really leave us." Looking at the metal box in Gibbs' hands, Harry said, "It's okay if you're not ready… I think… it'll be ready when you are…"

Gibbs smiled back. "You sure you're just 15?" Gibbs stood and placed the box high on one of the shelves. "Come on… I'll take you out for breakfast…"

As the basement door closed, two ghostly figures smiled. James Potter looked at Kelly Gibbs and they both shared a slight nod. No, life wasn't what it should have been… but it was close enough…


	29. Chapter 29

AUTHOR'S NOTES: We've come to one of my least favorite parts of a story. The wedding. Hopefully I did a good job with this one. It's hard to write with no experience.

And as far as the bit of Italian used in this chapter, hopefully I didn't screw it up too badly. I was working from a few things I've picked up from culinary romances and mysteries.

Chapter 29

* * *

_3 Years Later_

In the Weasley's yard everything was set up for the wedding. Harry stood by a flowered arch wearing his father's wedding robes—red trimmed with gold—and as Gibbs, Blake, and Sirius joined him, Harry fingered the thing gold band in his pocket.

It had been 4 years since Harry had met Ziva Catherina Kenazi and 6 months since Ziva had said yes to marrying him. As Harry stood with the three friends and father figures, he reflected on that day four years ago that had set everything in motion. The car accident that had led Harry to the Thortons… The Death Eater plot that had brought Gibbs and the NCIS team to Hogwarts… And, Harry thought with a feeling of regret, the death of Harry's grandfather which had encouraged him to step away from the magical world and into something life changing. In 4 months Harry would leave on his first tour of duty with the United States Marine Corps and while he was nervous about leaving he wasn't _nearly_ as nervous as he was right now. Looking at the people who were sitting down or milling around, Harry felt his heart racing with anticipation and apprehension.

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius said, giving his godson a smile. "Relax."

"Yeah… sure… no problem…" Harry said, taking a deep breath. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Gibbs, Sirius, and Blake exchanged looks and Sirius said, "Harry, you love Ziva. The two of you have been almost inseparable since you met. She loves you and I know you're crazy about her."

"Kate and I married right after I graduated from the police academy," Blake threw in. "I understand you're scared and it's okay to be scared. But don't let fear stop you from being happy."

Harry nodded but when he turned to Gibbs he was surprised when his mentor smacked him in the back of the head. After a moment, Gibbs asked, "Feel better?"

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… Thanks, Agent Gibbs."

"You know with a haircut you could be a double for DiNozzo," Gibbs said, looking over Harry. "I'm proud of you, Harry."

"Us too," Blake added, giving Sirius a nod.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile.

---

In the living room of the Burrow, Ziva Kenazi twirled in her wedding dress. It was a perfect day for a wedding…

"Ziva, you look even more beautiful then I did when your father and I married," Giovanna Pagliano said as she finished attaching the garland of lavender, lilac, and honeysuckle to her daughter's hair before lowering the lacy veil. "I'm so proud of you, _cara_. Marrying for love… It's not easy… But you… You did it. Just like your Papa and I." Pulling her only child into a hug, Gio said, "_C'ent anni amo, mia fia_."

"_C'ent anni, mama mia,_" Ziva replied, hugging her mother. "Papa is coming, isn't he? He promised to be here."

"Your Papa has never broken a promise to you yet," Gio said, taking a step back and admiring her daughter dressed in a white gown with silver, pearlescent wedding robes.

"Only once," said Ezra Kenazi as he stepped into the room.

"And what was that?" Gio asked, smoothing Ziva's veil.

"He promised I could have a pet kangaroo when we moved to Australia," Ziva said with a smile as she hugged her father.

"My little girl…" Ezra said, smiling. "Today you give a man the world's greatest gift…"

"Mama's recipe for meatballs?" Ziva said with a smirk.

Gio laughed. "_Cara_, that you take to the grave with you."

---

The music started and everyone in the wedding party took their places. Harry took a steadying breath but he felt weak in the knees as he saw Ziva coming down the aisle on the arm of her father. "She looks… radiant…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Blake said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just relax… you don't want to pass out before you say 'I do'." When Harry gave him a look, Blake shrugged. "My knees locked, I keeled over… Finished the wedding in the ER."

"DiNozzo married Ziva David in the ER," Gibbs threw in. "After he'd just gotten shot in the leg."

Sirius shushed both of them as Ezra walked up and Harry took Ziva Kenazi's hands in his.

As the ceremony started, six ghostly figures stood at the back of the crowd.

"He's a fine boy, Lily," Shannon Gibbs said, smiling as she saw her former husband standing next to Harry. "He's just like Jethro."

"I wish I could take credit," Lily sighed. "I still don't know how Petunia… She tried to break Harry and… he's still…"

"Harry has your strength, Lily, my dear," Capt. Evans said with a smile. "You can't break someone if they know there's hope."

"Still…" Lily said, shaking her head. "I should have done something… I should have… sent you a letter or something, Dad… If Harry had lived with you…"

"He might not have ever met Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Evans replied. "Harry might not have become who he is now."

James shook his head. "No… I have a feeling those two would have still cross paths… Maybe even sooner."

"Have to agree with James," Shannon said, nodding. "Especially after Kelly and I…"

"Mom, it wasn't your fault," Kelly said as she sat on the wooden fence around the garden.

"Jethro blamed me for you dying, too, Kelly," Shannon replied. "I…"

"We're at a wedding," Evans interrupting. "Specifically my grandson's wedding. Let's not start in on a round of 'who is responsible for my death'."

"Yeah, that's what the afterlife is for," James said, surprised when someone smacked him in the back of the head. Turning to see Lily grinning, James frowned. "That wasn't nice."

Evans smacked his son-in-law as well and added, "Neither is talking during your son's wedding. Now pay attention… They're exchanging vows now."

--

As Harry looked at Ziva, he pulled the thin gold wedding band out of his pocket and after a deep breath he said, "I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly promise to love, cherish, and respect you in sickness and health, for better or worse, in life and death, I forever entwine my heart with yours. Through sun and storm, joy and sadness. Wherever you are, I want to be." He slid the gold band in front of Ziva's diamond engagement ring and smiled at his wife. "With this ring, my eternal promise to you, I pledge my love and life only to you and marry my one true love."

Ziva glanced over at her parents smiling and holding hands. Neither had much but they gave each other everything. Looking at Harry, Ziva realized that he was the same way. Money didn't matter… all that mattered was you had someone in your life who made you complete. "I, Ziva Catherina Kenazi, do solemnly promise to love, cherish, and respect you in sickness and health, for better or worse, in life and death. I forever entwine my heart with yours. Through sun and storm, joy and sadness, sickness and health, life and death. Anything that means anything to you means everything to me." Ziva took the thicker gold band from Hermione and as she slid it onto Harry's left ring finger, looking into his green eyes with more love than she'd ever felt. "With this ring, my eternal promise to you, I pledge my love and life only to you and marry my one true love."

Reverend Nicholas Williams smiled at the couple. "Here, in the presence of God, family, and friends, Harry and Ziva have exchanged vows and rings. But marriage is not about the outward symbols of love, but those we carry inside. Love cannot exist on its own. For just as one must give love, there must always be someone open to receive love. And those who receive love carry with them a most precious gift, one which is theirs and theirs alone and can never be taken away by time or loss."

As the reverend spoke, several of the couples in the crowd smiled. Arthur Weasley leaned over and kissed Molly on the cheek making her blush. Tony started to put an arm around Ziva David but a look from his wife made Tony withdraw his arm and take her hand instead.

As Reverend Williams looked at Harry and Ziva, he said, "May you always find love and let God's light shine down upon you." Looking at the crowd, he said, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Harry smiled and lifted Ziva's veil before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her.

--

As Gibbs stood near the main table, sipping his glass of champagne, he was surprised when an older man came up to him. "You've done well with that young man," Jackson Gibbs said with a smile.

"Nice of you to make it… Dad," Gibbs said, a faint smile forming.

"Harry called and invited me," Jack replied. "We had a nice long talk. Shame about his grandfather."

"I take it that's why he called you?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"Nothing's more important than family, Leroy," Jack said, smiling. "You did a good thing, son… taking Harry in." Looking over at Harry, he added, "He's becoming more like you every day…"

"Could do worse," Gibbs shrugged.

Jack nodded. "I always knew it would take a while for you to settle down… get it together… I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Gibbs replied, his smile growing as Abby came up. Giving her a kiss, Gibbs said, "You met my father, right Abbs?"

Jack smiled at Abby. "Very nice to see you again," he said as Abby hugged him. When Abby headed away to congratulate Harry and Ziva K. Jack said, "You're happy, Leroy?"

"Yeah…" Gibbs said, looking at Abby. "I am."

"I can tell," Jack replied. "Take care of her, son. I miss having grandkids around."

Gibbs laughed at that. "I think I'm a bit too old for kids, Dad."

Jack shrugged but there was a twinkle in his eye as he turned and headed away.

--

As Harry shared his first dance with his wife, he whispered in Ziva's ear, "Who's the older man giving me looks?"

Ziva laughed as she looked. "That's Grandpa Sal. He always dreamed of me marrying a nice Italian boy."

"He's the one who owns that restaurant in Italy," Harry said, remembering from his previous talks with Ziva.

"I learned how to cook from him and my mother," Ziva replied.

"Any recipes you can teach me?" Harry asked, giving Sal Pagliano a smile receiving a glare in return.

"My mother made me swear on my 5th birthday to only share her secrets with my own children," Ziva said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, too bad," Harry said, kissing his wife's neck. "Anything I can do to convince you?"

Ziva laughed as she pushed him away playfully and started running of a bit, smiling.

Harry chased her, laughing as well. In four months he'd be away from her but for right now, catching the love of his life was all that mattered.


	30. Chapter 30

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Okay.... since I rewrote my final chapter, I still wanted to leave this chapter up as a place holder but since the site frowns on that we'll move into a history of those mentioned, not mentioned, and mentioned briefly in chapter 30.

First off, Harry and Ziva K: They have two children, a 7-year-old daughter (Kellie--named after Gibbs' daughter who died) and a 2 and a half year old son (James). Ziva and the kids lived in England while Harry was with the US Marine Corps. After Harry left the marines a year and a half ago, he started training to be an NCIS agent. Kellie Potter looks just like her father and while she believes herself to be like her mother, she acts more like Harry. James looks like his mother, but his hair is a curlier version of his father.

--

Ron and Hermione got married shortly after Harry and Ziva K. but divorced a year later.... then they remarried and divorced 2 years later. And repeated the pattern one more time before Hermione left for Virginia where she is a ER doctor at a local hospital. Neither Ron nor Hermione have any kids.

--

Rae Thorton joined the Navy after graduating Hogwarts and is currently exchanging letters with her boyfriend in Colorado, a police detective named Travis Williams. Rae's parents are still in England and help Ziva K. with the kids while Harry's away.

--

After Harry and Ziva K's wedding, Abby told Gibbs that she was pregnant with twins. Abby and Gibbs now have a boy (Cody) and a girl (Terri) both of whom are about 7 and a half.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

After the death of Ziva K. Hermione moved in with Harry and the kids. They married and before Kellie started her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had her first and only child with Harry, Leanne.

8 years after that, Gibbs was killed in a shootout and Harry and the NCIS team took Gibbs' boat _Kelly_ out and sprinkled Gibbs' ashes in the ocean waters of Mexico. Harry took over as NCIS team leader as DiNozzo was asked to take over as Director of NCIS after Jenny Shepard retired.


	31. Chapter 31

AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I had some ideas after I posted chapter 30 so I redid the chapter. Hopefully you guys like this version better.**

* * *

_8 Years Later_

"I can't believe this…" Tony DiNozzo muttered, looking at his email. His morning had started off so well… Shannon—his 4-year-old daughter—had finally gotten over the stomach flu and Ziva had only been honked at once on the drive in. Looking up at Agent Tim McGee, Tony said, "We've got a new agent starting today."

"What?" McGee said, going to read over Tony's shoulder. "Who is it?"

"Doesn't say," Tony replied. "Probably some green little probie who will end up fainting when he sees his first dead body."

"That a fact, DiNozzo?" Said a familiar voice behind them.

Tony and McGee looked around, both surprised to see Marine Staff Sgt. Harry Potter leaning on the wall of the cubicle. "Harry!" Tony exclaimed as the wizard smiled.

"What are you doing here?" McGee asked, curiously.

The last time they had seen Harry was after his second tour of duty with the marines following his promotion to Sergeant three years ago.

"I'm your new green little probie," Harry said with a smirk as he shook his hair out of his eyes. After getting out of the Marines last year he'd let his hair grow back to its usual length, about an inch or two longer than DiNozzo's hair.

"You're kidding," Tony said as Harry sat at the free desk at the end.

"Got a problem with that, DiNozzo?" said a young girl holding a bottle of apple juice. Next to her was a boy who looked just like her and behind them was their father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Terri and Cody Gibbs looked just like their father but Terri had her black hair in pigtails just like her mother.

"No problem, Boss," Tony said.

"That's 'Bosses'," Cody piped up.

Tony frowned a bit and he turned to Harry who tried to hide his laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Somethings never change," Harry chuckled. "Where's Officer David?"

"Actually it's just 'Agent David'," Tony replied. "After our daughter, Shannon, was born, Ziva told her father she was officially quitting Mossad."

Harry gave a low whistle. "Bet that went over well," he said shaking his head. "How'd her father take that?"

"Surprisingly well," McGee replied. "She said that he told her that he only raised her as a warrior so her children wouldn't have to fight. Or… something like that."

Harry smiled at that. "I can understand that."

"So what about you?" Tony asked. "Any little Potters running around we haven't been introduced to? We didn't get to meet the first group."

Harry laughed as he stood and pulled a few photos out of his pocket. "That's James and Kellie," he said, holding out a picture of a 6-year-old girl and a 2-year-old boy.

"They're beautiful," Gibbs said, smiling as he saw Kellie climbing on a pile of snow. She looked like Harry and even had his eyes. James had curlier hair and had his mother's eyes.

"Ziva took them to see her mother and grandfather in Italy," Harry said, putting the photos away. "They're coming tomorrow when we officially move into my grandfather's old house."

"Is he here yet? Is he here yet?" Abby said, ecstatically as she ran up from her lab.

"Is who here yet?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Harry's starting today!" Abby exclaimed, looking at Harry before doing a double take.

As Abby looked at him, Harry braced himself just in time for Abby to launch herself at him and give him a hug. "Nice to see you, too, Abby," Harry said as he practically had the wind knocked out of him.

"Mommy, you're crushing Uncle Harry!" Cody said, going to Abby and tugging on her lab coat.

But Harry just laughed as everyone joined in on a group hug.

--------------------

That evening, as Harry stood in the cluttered basement, he grinned and started working. He had just cleared everything away from the floor when Gibbs came down. "Spring cleaning?" Gibbs asked as Harry conjured a pot of coffee and two mugs.

"Actually, I was thinking about maybe building a boat," Harry replied with a grin. Pulling over two wooden crates, Harry sat down with his mug and Gibbs sat next to him. "So… Tony and Ziva named their daughter Shannon, eh?"

Gibbs laughed. "Actually they couldn't make up their minds on names… Finally, Ziva asked me to pick…"

Harry smiled and said, "When Kellie was born… two days later when she saw me she had this perfect baby smile on her face…" Looking at Gibbs he went on, "She looked like the pictures you'd showed me of your daughter. It seemed right…" Looking around the basement, Harry added, "It's good to be home… It's good to be _building_ a home… and a family…" Standing and setting his mug down, Harry started pacing. "My last night in Iran… I kept wondering what my life would have been like if my parents hadn't died…" Looking at his friend… mentor… and the man he thought of as a father he added, "How things might have changed if I'd never met you." Leaning against a tall stack of boxes, Harry asked, "Do you believe in… fate, Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed and shrugged. "Never thought about it."

Harry gave a nod of understanding and let the subject go. With a smile, he asked, "So… what's the best type of lumber for boat building?"

"How are you going to get it out of here when it's finished?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking about shrinking it first," Harry said with a shrug and a smile. "You coming to the house warming party tomorrow afternoon?"

"Wouldn't dream of missing it," Gibbs replied, finishing his coffee. "You mind if I bring the kids?"

"No problem," Harry said with a smile. "Thanks for getting me on your team, Gibbs," Harry added.

"Hey, you're one of few people who can get along with DiNozzo _and_ resist intimidation from Ziva," Gibbs said with a grin."

"Well, Ziva David, no," Harry replied. "My wife on the other hand…"

-----------------

The next morning, Gibbs was at his desk finishing some case reports when his phone rang. Picking it up, he said, simply, "Gibbs." After a moment, Gibbs sat up straighter. "What happened?" With a deep sigh, he gave a nod before replying, "Yeah… I got it." Slamming the phone down, Gibbs stood and headed out of the squad room and down to his car. As he drove towards Harry's house, he tried to think of any way to be comforting about this but Gibbs knew that there was never a good way to give this kind of bad news. Pulling into the driveway, Gibbs got out and knocked on the front door.

"Gibbs?" said a breathless voice behind him. Harry came down the street, finishing his morning run. He jogged up to his boss and asked, "What're you doing here so early?" But when he saw the look in Gibbs' eye, Harry knew this wasn't a social visit. "What is it? A case?"

"We need to talk," Gibbs said, sadly.

"So talk," Harry said, fixing Gibbs with a look.

"Your wife was coming from the airport. She caught an earlier flight…" Gibbs said, quietly. "They were in a car accident. She's in the hospital, Harry…"

Harry sank onto the front porch steps. Looking up at Gibbs, he asked, "James and Kellie?"

"James is okay… Kellie's got a broken arm," Gibbs replied.

"How bad is Ziva hurt?" Harry asked, all sorts of scenarios running through his mind.

"I don't know," Gibbs replied. "They wouldn't tell me."

"Then let's go," Harry said, jumping to his feet.

Gibbs nodded and he and Harry headed for the hospital.

---------

In the ER of Norlan Memorial Hospital, Harry found James and Kellie with one of the nurses. "Thank God!" Harry said as he saw his kids.

James ran to his father shouting, "Daddy! Daddy!" Kellie hurried behind her brother, smiling even though her right arm was in a cast and sling.

Harry held his arms out as he fell to his knees and wrapped his son and daughter in a hug, tears falling down his cheeks.

"We're okay, Daddy," Kellie said, smiling even though there was pain in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" A nurse said as she walked up to him.

"How's Ziva?" Harry asked as he stood, James clinging to his father's leg.

"She's stable," the nurse replied and Harry gave a sigh of relief. "She's in surgery right now. I'll have Dr. Granger talk to you in a moment."

"Hermione Granger?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. When the nurse nodded, Harry's mouth tweaked in a smile. "Thanks." Sitting in the waiting room, holding James, Harry looked at Gibbs. "Thanks."

"How is she?" Gibbs asked, looking at Harry.

"Stable," Harry said, as James put his arms around Harry's neck. Looking at Kellie, Harry knew what the look in Gibbs' eyes was about. The older man was thinking about what he had been through with his first wife and daughter. Looking at his own son and daughter, Harry couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he'd lost his family like Gibbs had. If he'd been delayed from coming home…

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she came out of one of the trauma rooms.

"How's Ziva?" Harry asked, his heart pounding.

"She's in surgery. She broke her left leg and collarbone…" Hermione sighed, now knowing how Harry would take the next piece of news. "She also has a spinal fracture…"

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Part of him wanted to run but as he felt Kellie hug him and James tightened his grip on his father's neck Harry sat up a bit more. "How bad?" he asked, putting his emotions aside.

"She can't feel or move her legs," Hermione replied. "We've got the best doctors working on her, Harry."

"She needs magical treatment, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"We'll do what we can later, Harry," Hermione promised. "But it's a bit tricky to do just now." Looking at Kellie, Hermione asked in a whisper, "Sweetie, I could fix your arm for you later is you want."

But Kellie smiled. "But everyone at school will be extra nice to me if I'm hurt!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

-------------------

When Tony heard his cellphone ring he was tempted to ignore it since it was the weekend but seeing Gibbs' name on the caller ID he picked it up. "DiNozzo."

"Need you on babysitting detail," Gibbs said, shortly. "Harry's kids."

"Where are Harry and Ziva?" Tony asked. But his gut was telling him that something was wrong when Gibbs didn't reply. "Bring 'em on over," Tony said before Gibbs disconnected.

Ziva David-DiNozzo came in from the kitchen, their 4-year-old daughter following behind and seeing Tony's face she asked, "Something wrong, Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I just don't know what."

-----------

At 3 in the afternoon, Harry heard someone walking up to him in the surgical waiting room. Looking up he saw Gibbs handing him a cup of coffee and Harry took it gratefully. "She's still in surgery…" Harry said, quietly, as Gibbs sat down next to him. "How are the kids?"

"They're with Tony and Ziva," Gibbs replied. "They're doing okay for now…"

"Sgt. Potter?" Harry saw one of the surgeons walking up and he practically felt his heart stop when he saw the doctor's face. "I'm sorry, son," the other man said, sadly.

The cup of coffee fell from Harry's hands as he seemed to run in slow motion to the operating room where he saw his beautiful wife lying on the table. Walking up to her and holding her hand, Harry couldn't stop crying.

He wasn't aware of Gibbs coming in behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

All Harry could think about was how he was going to tell his children their mother was dead.

-------

As she napped in her Uncle Tony's guest room, Kellie felt someone touch her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her mother sitting on the bed and smiled. "Mommy, you're okay!"

"Not really, sweetheart," Ziva Kenazi-Potter said, sadly. "Honey, I want you to promise me something, okay?"

Kellie nodded. "What?"

"Take care of your daddy and James for me?" Ziva asked, brushing her daughter's hair from her face.

"I… I promise," Kellie whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Good girl," Ziva whispered, wiping her daughter's tears. "I love you so much, Kellie."

"Kellie?"

Kellie woke up and saw her Aunt Ziva standing in the doorway looking grim. Kellie sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in her arm. "Mommy's dead, isn't she?" Kellie said, as her honorary aunt sat down next to her.

"Yes," Ziva said, quietly. "I'm so sorry, honey."

Kellie nodded, blinking against the tears in her eyes. "How's Daddy?"

Ziva gave the little girl a sad smile. It was scary how much she was like her father. "Not so well, Kellie."

"I want to go home, Aunt Ziva," Kellie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Daddy needs me."

Ziva nodded. "Alright. Come on."

---------------

As Harry sat on his living sofa, he couldn't believe he'd just lost his wife.

After driving Harry home, Gibbs had offered to stay but Harry had insisted on being alone. He just wanted some time to process what was happening. At first, Harry paced the house, then he went downstairs and paced the basement… After about an hour of constant movement, Harry felt suddenly drained and he sank down onto the couch. How could this have happened? It just didn't make sense… _'At least you still have James and Kellie,'_ Harry said to himself. Burying his face in his hands, Harry let himself just cry. _'Get it all out,'_ he told himself. _'You've got your children to think of.'_

When he heard the doorbell about an hour later, Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. "C-Come in…" Harry said in a choked voice.

The door opened and a few seconds later, Kellie ran to her father. "Daddy!" Harry wrapped her in a hug and didn't want to let go. "It's okay, Daddy," Kellie said, hugging Harry with her good arm. "It's okay…"

Looking up at Tony and Ziva, Harry mouthed a 'Thank you' before kissing his daughter's forehead.

"If you need anything, Harry," Ziva said with a small smile. "Call us."

Harry nodded, starting to cry again as Tony and Ziva let themselves out.

---------------------------

When Tony and Ziva got back to NCIS, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Director Shepard were waiting with Gibbs.

"How's Harry?" McGee asked as Tony and Ziva sat at their desks.

"How do you think he's doing, McGee?" Tony snapped, angrily.

"Tony…" Abby said, looking at the senior field agent. "Leave him alone."

"Sorry, Abby… Sorry, McGee," Tony said, sighing. "He's not doing so great."

"Should he really be alone right now?" Jenny asked, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't reply for a moment, but finally he said, "Harry will tell us when he wants company."

"That's not what I meant, Jethro," Jenny said, fixing him with a look.

"Kellie's with Harry, Director," Ziva said, looking at the other woman.

But Jenny looked at Gibbs, still doubtful. "I don't care who does it," she said, her voice making it clear that there was to be no arguments. "But I want hourly updates on Harry. call... drop in... but make sure he's okay."

* * *

The morning of Ziva Kenazi-Potter's funeral was cloudy and threatening rain as Harry got his son and daughter into the car. It was taking all of his strength not to start crying again as he drove to the church and as he parked, Harry just wanted to break down but when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw James in his car seat and Kellie next to him, Harry just sniffed and got out of the car before going to the back seat and getting the kids out.

Inside, Harry went to the front of the pews and found Giovanna Pagliano sitting with her husband, Ezra Kenazi.

"Gio… Ezra…" Harry said, quietly.

"Harry," Ezra said, with short nod as he picked up James and seated his grandson on his lap

"How are you holding up?" Gio asked, hugging her son-in-law.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know…" Looking up at the front where Kellie was looking at her mother's casket, Harry said, "Kellie's dealing with this better than I am."

Giovanna held Harry's face in her hands and gave him a smile. "That's because she is like you. She has your strength…"

"I don't know how much longer I can be strong," Harry said, feeling the tears pull at him.

"I know," Giovanna said, hugging Harry again. "I know…"

The tears started as Harry hugged his mother-in-law and he said, "She's gone… She's really gone…"

--

As the funeral started, Harry stood at the front of the room, trying to hold himself together as he spoke. "Ziva… Ziva noticed me long before I'd met her," Harry said, his voice husky from crying. "I fell in love with her from the… the moment I met her… It hurts to have had such so little time with her… And if I had… just one more day I'd tell Ziva all the things I never… I never got to say…" Sniffling, Harry said, "I'm thankful for every second we had together… for the children she gave me… and I know that…" But Harry couldn't speak. His breathing grew too quick and he fell to his knees, crying and gasping.

"Nana," Kellie said, her green eyes full of worry. "What's wrong?"

But as Giovanna got up and hurried over to Harry, he passed out and lay crumpled on the floor.

----

When Harry regained consciousness, for a moment he thought he saw Ziva but after putting his glasses on, Harry saw that it was Hermione.

"Hi…" Hermione said with a soft smile. "How are you?

Harry sat up but after a moment, he started crying again. "I miss her! God… It should have been me! Not her…"

Hermione sat on the bed and hugged Harry. "It'll be okay…" she said, quietly, as Harry hugged her back, sobbing. "I promise, Harry… It'll be okay…"

"It's not fair…" Harry sobbed.

"I know…" Hermione whispered, holding her best friend. "I know…"

-----------------------------------

3 days after his wife's funeral, Harry went to the nearest lumber yard and that afternoon he started building a boat frame. Gibbs had given him a leave of absence but being at home Harry just kept thinking about Ziva…

"Daddy?" Kellie said as she started down the stairs. "You okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah…" Kellie looked doubtful as she walked up to her father and leaned on one of the saw horses he'd set up. Harry glanced at her before asking, "Where's James?"

"Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva took him for the day," Kellie replied. "But I wanted to stay with you." Looking at the wood, she asked, "Whatcha building?"

"A boat," Harry said, quietly.

"Can I help?" Kellie asked, giving her the best puppy-dog look she could.

Harry smiled. "Sure. How about you measure and mark these beams?"

After an hour, Kellie asked, "Daddy? Why are you building a boat?"

Harry paused as he finished cutting one of the beams and gave his daughter a smile. "Your Uncle Gibbs used to build boats in his basement. He said it helped him think."

"So what are you thinking about?" Kellie asked. After a moment she sighed. "You're thinking about Mommy, aren't you?" After a few seconds, she hugged her father. "I've been thinking about her, too."

"Yeah?" Harry replied, kneeling down. "What were you thinking about?"

Kellie looked at her father for a while then smiled. "Can we name the boat after Mommy?"

Harry hugged her tightly. "You bet, Sweetie… You bet we can…"

----------------------------------------

Three months later on a chilly October morning, Gibbs stopped by Harry's house and found Hermione in the kitchen with James. A week and a half after Ziva's funeral, Hermione had moved in to help Harry with Kellie and James as well as helping Harry deal with his wife's death. And although Harry would never admit it, Hermione knew that it was her presence and Kellie's persistence that kept Harry going. "Agent Gibbs," Hermione said, smiling. "I thought you weren't coming for dinner until later."

"Just wanted to check on you guys," Gibbs replied with a smile as James came over. "You're getting bigger aren't you?" Gibbs asked the 3-year-old.

"I'll be tall as you, soon," James said, grinning.

"Harry's in the basement," Hermione said, handing Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"I wanna go in the basement," James said as Gibbs picked him up.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked the boy. "Why?"

"Daddy's got a boat down there!" James exclaimed.

Hermione ruffled the boy's hair as he and Gibbs headed downstairs. Gibbs stopped for a moment halfway down and saw Kellie and Harry working on a boat frame. "How's it going?" Gibbs asked as he reached the bottom step and set James down.

"Hi, Uncle Gibbs!" Kellie said, waving as she sat on the top of the frame.

"Kel… finish sanding that beam, okay?" Harry said, stepping away from the frame. Picking up James he smiled at his son and asked, "How'd you get clearance down here, huh?"

"Gibbs," James replied, grinning.

"Well, go help Aunt Hermione with dinner, okay, big guy?" Harry said, giving his son a kiss on the cheek and laughing when the 3-year-old rubbed his cheek, frowning. "Dad, kissing's girly!"

When James went upstairs, Gibbs asked, "How're you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "I've had bad days… and days that aren't so bad…" he replied quietly as he looked at his daughter. "Kellie's only cried once. She's just been a rock."

"I never said it before," Gibbs replied, softly. "But thanks… for naming her Kellie…"

Harry shook his head. "It seemed right. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her, too… or James…"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted from upstairs. "Need you for a minute!"

"Coming!" Harry shouted back. Looking at his boss and mentor, Harry said, "I'll be back in a bit." Looking at Kellie, Harry grinned and said, "Keep this old man out of trouble, okay?"

Gibbs smacked the back of Harry's head. "Who're you calling 'old'?"

Harry laughed as he headed up the stairs.

"Am I doing this right, Uncle Gibbs?" Kellie asked, as she started sanding.

Gibbs walked over and took the sander from her. "Sand _with_ the grain of the wood… not against…"

Kellie smiled at him and asked, "Did you ever build a boat with _your_ daughter, Kelly?"

Gibbs smiled. "Your dad told you about her?"

"After Mommy died," Kellie replied. "He told me I was named after her." Looking at the frame, she asked, "Want to help me?"

Gibbs smiled as he grabbed a sander and started working. "How are you doing?"

Kellie shrugged. "James doesn't cry… He's not sure why Mommy's gone… And Daddy…" Looking at Gibbs, she asked, "Did you cry a lot after your first wife died?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I did… felt sick, too…"

"Sometimes I go to Daddy's room and lay down with him," Kellie admitted. "When he has bad dreams at night."

Gibbs stopped sanding and looked at the little girl. She was too young to have to be so strong but she was just like her father, always putting others first. "You're a lot like your dad."

"Not really," Kellie said with a shrug as she kept sanding.

"Trust me…" Gibbs said, giving her a knowing look. "You're a lot more like your father than you realize."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 Year Later_

'_Thicker Than Blood'_ by Thom E. Gemcity had been on the bestseller lists for 2 months straight.

As Harry sat down at his desk at NCIS he laughed when he found a signed copy of the book sitting on his desk next to the framed picture of himself with James, Kellie, and Hermione. 6 months ago, Harry had married Hermione and while he loved her, he still felt a pang of heartache when he looked at James who looked just like his mother, Ziva Kenazi-Potter.

Sitting down and picking up the book, Harry turned to the first page and started reading Chapter 1—Kindred Spirits: _**'The last person L.J. Tibbs had ever imagined bonding with was this scared teenager in a wheelchair who had been paralyzed in a car accident. But somehow the two found a common ground with one simple question—"Where can I get a decent cup of coffee?"'**_

"Good book, Potter?" Tony said with a smile as he entered the squad room and set his stuff down by his desk before going over to Harry.

"McGee's new bestseller," Harry replied with a grin. "Featuring L.J. Tibbs and Harley Evans."

"Give me that," Tony said, pulling the book from Harry's hands and flipping through it a bit. "Well, at least McGee left out me and Ziva this time."

Harry reached up and grabbed the book, flipping nearer to the end as he leaned back in his chair. "'Agent Tommy DiMambro and his wife Lisa smiled as they held their newborn daughter. Hundreds of names ran through their heads but none seemed right. After hearing the couple argue for a few days, Special Agent Tibbs made the suggestion, "How about naming the kid Sharon?" Tommy and Lisa paused, unsure about that selection for they knew Tibbs' first wife—tragically murdered more than 20 years ago—was named Sharon.'"

"He will never learn, will he?" Tony said, quietly as he heard the elevator 'ding' and saw McGee come in followed by Ziva David-DiNozzo.

When McGee saw the book in Harry's hands, he paled a bit. "Guys…"

"Has 'L.J.' seen this yet?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Cause I doubt he'll be as nice as I was when I read the first book," Tony added as Ziva fixed McGee with a look.

McGee started to open his mouth to make some sort of statement to protest his innocence, but he was interrupted.

"Who do you think gave Harry the book, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he came down from the director's office. Looking at his team, he said, "Grab your gear. We've got a double homicide in Manassas."

Catching the keys Gibbs had tossed, Harry gave McGee a look. "I'll drive."

"Harry!" McGee said in protest. "You're worse than Ziva when she first started!"

-------------------------

'_**As L.J. stood with the young man he regarded as his son, he tried to comfort Harley as the younger man stood by the grave of his wife. But as the two men looked at their families they realized that some bonds just could not be broken… bonds that were thicker than blood.'**_


	32. A little posting for some special people

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a little nod to the most important people on the planet: Our Mothers.

* * *

An Ode To Mothers

* * *

Because no one else can tuck you in just right.

Because it's hard to bake with Dad without the fire department being involved.

Because someone has to resist their kid's puppy-dog look.

Because a head-smack is just Mom's way of saying "Don't do that."

Because while Dads give their daughters away when they get married, Moms hold on forever.

Because someone has to make you earn your allowance.

Because only Moms can really tell their sons what women want.

Because Moms understand the importance of new clothes on the first day of a new school year.

Flowers fade and chocolate melts, but a hand-trace that says 'I love you, Mommy' lasts forever.

Mom doesn't care what you get her… as long as you give her a gift with love. (But money doesn't hurt.)

Moms don't tell you what to do. They make suggestions and if you value your life, you follow them.

It's true: If mama's not happy, NO ONE will be happy.

"When your mother asks, 'Do you want a piece of advice?' it is a mere formality. It doesn't matter if you answer yes or no. You're going to get it anyway."

— **Erma Bombeck**

There is very little that Moms won't forgive you for. And when you mess up there's very little Moms _won't_ make you pay for.

Here's to all the mothers out there. For without you, none of us would be around.


End file.
